My name is Freyja
by vegter999
Summary: This is based upon the biblical book of Esther. When a young girl named Eadhild (Freyja to hide her identity) is captured and taken in by a Viking named Magni, she finds contentment in her life safe as his adopted. However, when the Viking ruler Agnarr disposes of his wife for her disobedience, Freyja is soon embroiled in an unwanted contest for power. Can she stay true to her God?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

 **Denmark 788 A.D**

 **Freyja's Pov**

My name is Freyja and I'm going to tell you a story about God. I am not what others think I am. A year ago I was taken captive by the pagan Northmen, when they had come to the limestone Isle south of the mainland of the Kingdom of Wessex. I had been orphaned when I was young and the Royal Reeve of Dorchester, the man responsible for keeping track of ships leaving in and out of the harbor, was kind enough to take me in. They killed him and took me prisoner, though fortunately I was protected by an aged fighter named Magni, who later adopted me as his own and took me to his home, which lay south in the Northmen's land from where we'd arrived. My name was Eadhild, but to disguise my identity, Magni thought it best to call me Freyja, "a proper Northmen name for a proper Northmen girl" as he put it. I continued in my Christian faith, which Magni respected and I was grateful for. However, he'd admonished to make this known to no one, even giving me a pendant of Thor's hammer to wear to avert suspicion. I had protested at first, as I did not believe in their gods, and was afraid to insult mine, but Magni had insisted and that was the end of it. He wasn't unkind about it, simply concerned. After all with my dark black hair and short stature I already stuck out enough among the Northmen. I considered myself lucky to have such a kind person looking out for me, and as I slowly began to know him, I trusted him more and more. Though I trusted God more. We lived in a longhouse typical of the Northmen people, a long hall with the ground lying in the middle and raised wooden benches on either side to rest upon at night, the roof supported by poles on either side of the earthy middle. Magni had two workmen to tend to the land when the need arose and was a close friend and occasionally advisor to the Jarl, the chieftain in charge of governing. The Northmen held an assembly called a Thing in the nearest town, where the chieftain would hear matters of family disputes, crimes against their law and occasionally to have young boys to pledge their loyalty to him once they had attained the age of twelve, and bestow them with armbands, symbols of their pledged loyalty and ability to serve as judges. And that's where Magni was headed today and to my delight had invited me to come along.

"How far is the town?" I asked.

"A good two days walk or so" Magni replied, as he issued his final instructions to the workmen about guarding the farm while we were gone. Magni's dog Kai sniffled at my skirt and I bent down to scratch his head.

"Keep us safe on the jounrey" I whispered to him. He licked my face in reply and I giggled. Such a sweet animal.

"Come then, let's not wait for the harvest" Magni said irritably, though I could tell he was trying to conceal a smile.

"Coming."

"Come" I whispered to Kai and he followed in hot pursuit as we hurried after Magni.

 **Agnarr's POV**

"What!" I fumed, nearly choking on my mead. Luckily no one else in the room had yet noticed my outburst. I sat at the head table, the energy of the feast I had proclaimed still in full swing even after three days, anything less would've been an abomination to our people.

"She said she won't come Jarl" one of my slaves stood before me, having been the unlucky candidate to relay the news of my wife Valdis's disobedience. I had requested, no that was too light a word, ordered her to come before my guests and I to sing.

I could barely contain my anger as I said practically though clenched teeth "And did she give a reason for this disobedience?"

"She does not wish to sing before drunken men as it would be beneath her."

How dare she insult my comrades in that way! Before thinking I got up and stormed out of the mead hall, the eyes of every onlooker at the feast no doubt following me. I approached the long house, throwing open the doors.

"Valdis!" She sat in her chair with her needle and thread, not even bothering to look up as I entered the room.

"Husband?" she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't play with me! You know exactly why I'm here!"

"Oh because you want me to sing before drunk men who can't even stand!"

"Those are my friends and you will show them respect!"

She jumped up, throwing her needle point to the side and getting toe to toe with me in my face.

"And what if I still refuse? What then will you do great Agnarr?"

A slow smile spread across my face.

"I'll divorce you." Before she could even say another word, I stormed back into the Mede Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 **Magni's Pov**

The Jarl had stormed out of his own feast and had been gone for several minutes. This couldn't be good. I had been sitting at one of the tables lining the wall and watched him as he left, the look on his face could've terrified Thor himself.

"What do you think could've upset him so?" my long time friend Aki whispered.

"Don't know, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

The Jarl soon strode back in, his eyes showing a mischevous glint. Oh no.

After calling for silence, he stood at the head of the table.

"Friends, brothers you are now witness to the fact that my marriage to Valdis is no more. For her disobedience I declare that my marriage to her is null and void." Then he swept out of the room, and the chattering among his guests rose to pitch level.

Without thinking I got up from my chair and followed after him. .

"Where are you going?" Aki called after me, his words slightly slurred from the drink.

"I'll be back and don't eat my roast" I waggled a finger accusingly at him. He threw his hands up in mock surrender before I left through the large oak doors. The Jarl was down at the beach, skipping stones across the water, and watching as it made ripples on the surface in the night.

"I know your there Magni" he called. I stepped out from where I had been standing the shadows.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Valdis happened." Without warning he took one of his dagger and flung it into a nearby tree and it hit dead center. He was probably imagining it as Valdis's head.

"You can't let a woman go at the first sign of trouble" I remarked quietly.

"What would you have me do Magni?! It is done." Magni was well aware of the Jarls hot temper and intolerance of any disobedience.

"Find a new woman to take Valdis's place" I whispered.

 **Agnarr's POV**

I turned then from my short-lived distraction and scowled at Magni, which didn't seem to frighten him in the least. He knew me too well. I'd met all the eligible ladies and not one of them had any sense of duty or loyalty to anything other than gaining a position at my arm to reap the benefits. Valdis was the exception when it came to duty, until now.

"I've met them all and not one of them could be at my side."

"What if I told you there was one such lady?"

I paused.

"I know her Jarl, she is as lovely as a morning star, not to mention intelligent, and above all loyal to those she cares about."

"And how did you come to know this lady may I ask?"

"I recently took her in as my ward."

"She's an orphan?"

"Yes, her parents died when she was very young." I sensed that Magni was concealing something from me, but like me he was a stubborn man and wouldn't reveal anything unless he was ready.

I mulled the idea around in my head. To have to choose a new wife was inevitable, to secure an heir if nothing else, and though I would never tell him, I trusted Magni's judgement to a high degree.

Finally I came to a decision.

"Bring her to the mead hall tomorrow, but tell no one she is meeting me there. They'll think I'm courting her." Courting was the most dangerous pastime for a Northmen male. If he didn't propose marriage to a woman, but instead prolonged seeing her, her family would be offended and liable to take blood vengeance.

Magni nodded.

"I shall instruct her to do as you say."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Magni's POV**

"Wait a moment" a voice from the darkness said. I knew that voice, and as the figure stepped out from the shadows I cringed. Hakon, his blue eyes as calculating as ever. His family had hated mine ever since my great-grandfather, Alfarr, exposed the plan of his great-grandfather, Dagr, to murder the chieftain and receive the title for himself. As a gesture of gratitude the chieftain had stripped Hakon's ancestors of their land, basically leaving them destitute through the generations, and given it to Alfarr, who before had been a landless tenant. Yet, the greatest humiliation came when Dagr's ancestral sword, the weapon passed down from father to son through generations and an immensely sacred object to those who could afford it, and given it to Alfarr. I still carried it around to this day. It had never failed me.

"By Odin did everyone follow me out here" Agnarr mumbled.

Hakon looked directly past me, without even the courtesy to acknowledge my presence with a nod, and addressed Agnarr.

"Jarl I heard you say that you had already met all the eligible ladies, but I am certain that I can produce a wife for you ten times greater than any orphan cast off."

My blood boiled slightly at his insinuation against Freyja.

"You have only ten sons Hakon. From whence comes this woman?"

"My niece, Asa, has recently taken a few months to visit us. I'm sure she will make a charming wife."

"Yet charm can also be deceptive" I added. _Just like you._

Hakon was fooling me with his intentions. If he could get a member of his family at the Jarls side, he would be the influence behind the throne. Not a good prospect for Freyja or me.

"What are you two proposing then, a competition?" Agnarr asked.

"Since Magni insists on bringing his little cast off into this then yes, I suppose you could call it that."

"Watch your tongue Hakon" I finally snapped.

"Enough both of you!"

"I will meet each girl, but to be able to make the best choice for the honor of my family and the safety of the people I must be allowed to get to know them each"

"You are asking permission to court?"

"Yes, Magni and I want you each to swear an unbreakable oath to me in blood that you will not take blood vengeance for my choice of one over the other and that you will not inform _anyone_ of what I am doing. Or would you rather see my downfall, Hakon."

The Jarl scowled at Hakon. He knew well his family's reputation, and he also knew that if Hakon was even suspected of such a thing, the Jarl would likely cut his head off right then and there, for he was an incredibly skilled warrior.

"No of course not Jarl."

"Good." Agnarr pulled out a dagger and coming to me first he took my hand and swiped a thin clean line across, the blood dripping slowly as I responded "In the name of Forseti, the god of truth, justice and peace, I, Magni, solemnly proclaim upon unbreakable oath that I will remain silent of the secrets proclaimed this night and take them to my grave."

Agnarr nodded and then moved on to Hakon, repeating the same process.

"Very well. Hakon I will come to your home in one weeks time under the pretense of visiting you, where you will introduce me to your niece. Magni, I will give you further instructions once I have done this." I nodded.

"Now both of you get back to the Mead Hall before more men start to wonder where we've gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Freyja's POV**

"What!" I exclaimed. Magni cringed at the loudness of my shocked exclamation.

"Why would you do such a thing Magni!"

"Freyja listen to me. An enemy of mine Hakon is trying to get the Jarl to marry his daughter and if he succeeds he will be the power behind the decisions of the Jarl. It would not bodewell for either your or I."

I sat down on the bed, shaking my head as if this was all a terrible nightmare and I would soon be awakened from my slumber.

"Freyja listen to me." Magni came and sat down beside me, the bed squeaking under our combined weight.

If you become his wife, you'd not only be saving us, but you have a chance to save your people as well." I glanced at him curiously.

"If you become his wife, you would have the power to influence where he raids. You might be able to divert him from your country at least, onto another land perhaps."

That got my attention. If I could stop them raiding my country I might not only be able to save my people, but a large part of Christendom. God only knows the terror the Northmen would unleash upon the people, the monasteries, and convents, where a wealth of knowledge and theology and funding remained. In that moment a vision came into my mind. A monastery on an island, the monks being slaughtered or thrown into the sea, their screams and pleas for mercy echoing loudly in my ears. The scrolls and codexes (bound books), years of learned knowledge, strewn everywhere, ripped up or ruined, the money stolen. Worst of all I saw the Northmen, their swords dripping with the blood of the innocent. God's words echoed in my mind "You have a chance to save them."

"Freyja" Magni's voice was distant.

He shook my shoulder and nearly shouted "Freyja!" I snapped out of my vision. Wait there was no monastery, only the wooden floor I had been staring at and Magni sitting beside me looking concerned.

"What's wrong? You look as if you just had the living daylights scared out of you."

"I think I saw...oh Magni it was terrible."

"What?"

"I saw them killing innocents. My people." Magni patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"If what you saw will come to pass, then perhaps it is best to heed the warning. However, I don't wish to force you into this Freyja. I would never do that. All I ask is you give it some thought."

"I will."

"Good."

"Magni, I need to pray alone if it is alright."

"Of course." Magni lifted himself up from the bed and closed the wooden door softly behind him. I sighed. Prostrating myself upon the floor I began to speak:

"Lord, you are the one and only God

You are my God

Lord I am stranded in a land of people who worship many gods

All of them I know are false Lord. You alone are the existing God.

None of them understand my relationship with you.

You created me, you saw me before the world ever began.

With your powerful hand save me Lord, tell me what you have me do.

If I should marry this man Lord, I should be risking my life, but my blood

Would be a small price to pay if it means saving your holy places and my people, God's people.

Help me Lord. Show me how much your in love with me. How much you care for your child wholly and completely.

For when everyone and everything leaves me Lord, you alone will remain.

You did not abandon me when I was orphaned or captured, and you won't now.

Amen." I made the sign of the cross and kissed my hand before going outside to find Magni.

 **XXX**

 **Agnarr's POV**

I sat by the small creek, my sword lying across my lap. The visit with Hakon's niece had been uneventful to say the least. On many occasions she had tried to impress me with her wit, and countless flattering of my character and reputation. She was beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was a sharpness to it, as if she was striving too hard to impress. I preferred a lady comfortable with herself and letting her natural beauty shine forth rather than concealing it beneath worthless cosmetics. Asa seemed too uptight, unwilling or perhaps even afraid to express her true emotions of subjects that mattered, like that of helping to govern my people.

I tossed a stone into the creek.

"Woof!" came a bark. I stood up, not realizing that a dog had appeared not five feet from me. He skipped forward and stuck his head into my food pack.

"Hey get out of there!" I began to try to force the dog back with my sword. He growled, baring his teeth.

"Git!" He still refused to budge. He lunged and before I knew I had struck him the shoulder, the dogs blood coating my sword. He lay on the ground, injured, blood poring from his wound. I raised my sword to finish the final blow...

"Kai!" I looked up and there stood a young girl. She picked up her skirts and practically sprinted towards us.

 **Freyja's POV**

"No, no, no!" I cried, knelting on the ground beside Kai. He was bleeding from a wound in his shoulderand it looked deep. No, he couldn't die, he was my only friend besides Magni. Tears streamed down my face and I looked up at the man who had wounded my friend.

"What have you done!"

"He attacked me!" the man exclaimed, finally coming out of his shock.

"He's a guard dog, he's trained to recognize anyone besides myself and a few others as a danger! He didn't know what he was doing! He's only a poor innocent animal and my friend!" I shouted, anger boiling within me at the man's lack of concern.

I saw surprise flare up in his eyes which was quickly replaced by anger and stalked away.

What an insolent...no I had to focus on Kai and not on such unchristian thoughts.

If I could get him back to Magni's in time...I slung his body over my shoulders, blood dripping onto my hair and apron, but I didn't care. My friend needed help.

"Wait." The man had come back.

 **Agnarr's POV**

The sight before me both astonished and impressed me. Never before had I seen a woman carry an animal and not care about how is was affecting her appearance. Most of them were shy about getting their hands dirty, or even worse they would complain they were above such tasks and expect me to do it for them without bothering so much as to lend a hand. Now, seeing this girl, about seventeen she looked, bearing a bleeding dog intrigued me.

"You're going to carry him all the way back by yourself?"

"Thank you for your offer sir. But I'm afraid I must get Kai home immediately." I could tell she still bore animosity towards me, but she concealed it and instead chose to be kind. Another intriguing point. I watched her as she rounded the corner and was lost from sight, and for a long while after I remained there wondering about the intriguing maiden with hair blacker than I had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Magni's POV  
**

"Magni! Magni!" I heard Freyja's frantic voice coming from outside. This couldn't be good. I strode out into the sunlight, and saw Freyja carried a badly bleeding Kai over one shoulder.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed, hurrying forward and relieving Freyja of the burden of the dogs body. Blood was smeared all over her neck, hair, and apron.

"This awful man struck Kai with a sword. He claimed Kai had attacked him." We hurried inside the house and without even bothering to clear away the wooden bowls of stew left over from the midday meal, placed Kai upon the table. I examined the wound. Kai no doubt had lost a lot of blood on their way back. I didn't blame Freyja for that though, she did the best she could. It didn't appear too deep, but that wasn't the real problem.

"Will he make it?" Freyja's voice was trembling and I realized how scared she must be.

"Get me some needle and thread, and water." She hurried off into the back of the longhouse, opening a small trunk where we kept odds and ends.

"You've got to make it old friend." I stroked Kai's head as reassuringly as I could. He whimpered, and weakly tried to lift his head to lick my hand. I smiled sadly. Even at deaths door, he remained always loyal and affectionate. Freyja quickly handed the needle and thread to me and rushed to get water, hurriedly snatching up the bucket that lay by the door.

 **Freyja's POV**

My hands shook as I made my way outside. Pumping the water as fast as I could, I hurried back inside, not caring that the water was sloshing my shoes and skirt as I ran.

"How is he?"

"He's still alive, though barely." Magni continued sewing up the wound thought it was hard to hold the edges together as it was slippery with fresh blood.

Kai squirmed and more fresh blood welled out.

"Shhh my friend" Magni cooed, placing a hand on the dogs head to hold him.

"Here, let me help you." I went around the other side of the table, and held Kai down so Magni could finish his work. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Magni was able to close the wound, though whether Kai would make it was still uncertain.

"He may lost too much blood already." Magni placed the dog by the central fire pit, on top of a thick wolf-fur blanket.

Tears welled in my eyes and I suddenly cried out "This is all my fault!" Magni stopped what he was doing and scrunched his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"I was in the woods with him. I turned my back on him for one minute and he was gone." My shoulders shook as I sobbed, tears freely hitting the ground.

"Listen to me" Magni took my shoulders until I looked at him.

"This. Isn't. Your. Fault." Magni's eyes were serious.

"You did everything you could and it's in the hands of the gods now." I kept silent about that and quietly nodded.

"I'll stay with him through the night. Just in case he needs anything." Magni nodded at me.

"Your a loyal friend Freyja. And your strong." Magni kissed my forehead and within a few minutes he curled up on his mat and was asleep.

 **XXX**

The next morning I had to return to the woods to fetch more water since the pump wasn't working. Magni had exhorted on me that I should not go alone, especially after yesterdays encounter. I had agreed with him wholeheartedly and one of Magni's workmen, Baldr, had volunteered. He was a kind middle-aged man, and Magni trusted him completely. We set off into the woods. The sight of the trees made me shiver as we entered, the memories from yesterday flooding back.

We in no time found ourselves by the creek where Kai had been injured.

"I'll go keep watch. Scream if you need me."

I nodded my thanks, as Baldr walked away to the corner to keep watch.

"Thought I might find you here."

I jumped and nearly sloshed water all over the speaker.

It was the man from yesterday. His shoulder was lent up against a tree, the same begrudgingly handsome blue eyes and blonde hair staring back at me. However, instead of anger they seemed to hold a certain level of amusement. Though I wanted to scowl at him, I simply nodded and said "Drengr." That was the title for ordinary men who had proved their abilities and now had a say in helping to make political decisions.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. I wasn't acting as a man of honor should and I wanted to gift you with this, he handed me a small pouch.

"It's crushed Hvonn, to be used as a salve for the dogs wound, if he still lives." I had heard of the herb. It was prized by the Northmen for it's so called "magical" healing qualities.

"And please accept this." He handed me a carved wooden object in the shape of a dog standing upright, head aloft and alert. I was taken back by the artistic skills down to the last feature. It must have taken hours, even a few days to complete.

"I stayed up all night doing it."

"You made this?!"

"Does it please you?"

"I admire the workmanship Drengr."

"Freyja are you almost don-" Baldr was coming around the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who I was in conversation with.

"Jarl Agnarr."

"Baldr" he nodded back.

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Yes, Freyja this is Jarl Agnarr."

"This is the man who hurt Kai." Baldr raised his eyebrows at the chieftain.

"He attacked me, I only meant to injure him and I did not know until now that it was Magni's dog" Agnarr addressed Baldr.

"Well in that case you'd best make your apologies to Magni personally for not only harming his animal, but also frightening his ward." Agnarr's head snapped back to me, eyes slightly open in shock. The fact that even a powerful man like him could still be caught unawares made me almost want to smile, but I kept my face neutral. There was no good in antagonizing the man any further.

"Agnarr this is Freyja the ward of Magni."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Agnarr's POV**

"Then I owe a double apology." I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and looked down, obviously shy of receiving such attention.

"You are forgiven" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I found her change in demeanor strange. Yesterday, she hadn't been afraid to stand up to me, and before Baldr had showed up she'd conversed with me quite easily. Now she shrunk away like a submissive slave, as if she couldn't wait for me to let go of her hand and get out of her presence.

Usually it was the other way around. When women found out who I was they began talking non-stop, practically begging for me to ask them to dance or take a walk. By Odin it bothered me since I always knew what they were after.

But this woman seemed even less willing to be here than she had yesterday, if that was even possible. For some reason a need I had never known before to know this woman better overcame me.

"Well, I suppose I should make my apologies to Magni sooner rather than later. Shall we all make our back together?" Baldr shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me."

I looked to Freyja and she gave an almost imperceptible, reluctant nod, keeping her eyes averted at all times. Baldr stayed ahead, just in case anyone unfriendly should come along. I walked beside Freyja, thinking how this had by far not been my plan of how to meet my possible future wife. Freyja remained quiet, averting her eyes every time I glanced in her direction, clutching the pouch of Hvonn in one hand and the dog carving in the other. Today she was wearing a blue vest with straps over the shoulders, on top of a long-sleeved white dress. I had to admit it went with the blue sheen in her dark hair quite nicely.

"Your dress is lovely."

"Thank you" she responded politely, still not looking at me. We arrived at Magni's long house soon enough. When I rapped on the door, he was surprised to find me standing there.

"Agnarr what are you doing here? And with Freyja?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I wish to make my apologies for injuring your dog and frightening your ward yesterday, if I may be aloud entry?"

"Of course" Magni moved aside. I noticed the injured dog lying by the fire pit. Magni directed me to sit by the fire pit and handed me a wooden cup of ale. Once everyone else was settled, with the exception of Baldr who'd returned to work, Magni broke the silence.

"Now tell me what this is all about."

"Magni, your dog came upon me and starting eating from my food pouch, and when I tried to drive him away with my sword, he lunged at me. I struck only to wound him. Shortly after, Freyja came upon us and was noticeably shaken up. And I must admit that was partly my fault, I did not act as honorably as I should have, though I swear on the name of Forseti I did not harm her. I did not know this was your dog nor your ward. I allowed my temper to get in the way and I apologize."

"Freyja is this the truth?"

"Though he was frightening, he did nothing to harm my honor. I ask only that the chieftain shows due respect and honor next time. Gifts and apologies mean nothing if actions do not change."

"There won't be a next time." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because it won't happen again" I clarified.

"Good now that that's settled, I believe you still owe me another round of Hnefatafl." Hnefatafl was a board game of two players, where one tried to get all their pieces to one side of the board before the other. Whoever accomplished this first won the game. I preferred it very much but playing with Magni was extremely boring because he took a good ten minutes probably to even make a move, and he knew it. It was his way of exacting even a little more playful revenge when someone owed him a favor.

"But, this time I'll spare you of having to play with me. You can teach Freyja to play instead." Freyja looked visibly startled at this proposition.

"I'll be right outside" he gave a knowing grin at us, before shutting the door behind him.

 **Freyja's POV**

The silence hung in the air so thickly you could cut it with a knife. I sat upon the stool opposite the chieftain, my feet tucked underneath, and my eyes averted towards the floor, and then towards Kai. He lounged upon the floor, snoozing away and completely oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. His wound was beginning to heal up nicely, which had relieved Magni and I.

"Do you have many friends here?" I nearly jumped out of my chair when the chieftain broke the silence.

"Not many Jarl."

"Why not? Surely, a beautiful and loyal woman such as yourself would attract many companions." My mind raced about how to answer his question without specifically giving anything away. I didn't want to tell him that most of the girls in the small farming village, young and old, avoided me out of superstition and thought me rather odd. It hadn't helped that in the year that I had been here I had never attended the small pagan festivals they held to celebrate their gods and goddesses, nor had I joined in the one of the larger town. But I refused to compromise God for fitting in. And if that made me an outcast then so be it.

"Freyja?" the Jarl prompted, and I realized I had been sitting silently there for a good minute or so.

"Sorry. I was thinking. I suppose it's because there's so much to be done here that I haven't really had the chance" I replied, finally settling on that as my explanation.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Freyja I don't think your being very truthful with me. I can tell a lie from a mile away. I don't wish to pressure you into sharing if your not comfortable, but next time just say your not comfortable instead of trying to bluff me."

I shrank down farther into my seat. Partly from embarassment and partly because of his blatant tone. He reminded me so much of the man who'd killed the Reeve when I was taken from Wessex from the Isle of Portland. He'd made me watch and then held his head up for me to see after slicing it off. Magni took care of me so no harm came to me from his hand, but the bloodthirsty look on his face...I had seen that reflected in Agnarr when he'd injured Kai. That's what scared me the most about him. To my dismay tears began to try to escape from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but Agnarr had already noticed. He got up and came over to me, offering me his hand. Hesistantly, I took it. It was well muscled from years of hard fighting, but surprisingly warm. It made me feel...safe.

"What's wrong Freyja?" I looked down, shocked at the sudden feeling that I just wanted to tell him everything. Let it all come raging out in a stream of tears that had welled up inside me that had yet to be released.

"Did I hurt you?" I just continued wiping the tears, unable to answer.

"Hey" he lifted my chin slightly to look at him, his voice soft and tender.

"I would never hurt you Freyja, or any woman." I could only nod.

"Come, I'll teach you to play Hnefatafl, if that's agreeable be with you." I nodded, feeling my spirits lift a little, as he set up the board.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Freyja's POV**

It had been three days since the chieftain's visit and I took slight comfort in the fact that he had not returned. He was a man who held too much power for my comfort. Only God could wield such power and wield it perfectly and respectably. He must've held some level of respect from the people however, for it was they who elected the Jarl at the Thing when the time came. I had tried my best to simply put him from my mind, attending to the farm as I did each day. Yet his blue eyes kept appearing in my mind's eye. What had they seen? What had they witnessed? What had they endured in order to produce the warrior I had encountered? As I threw some seeds to the chickens from my apron, which I'd been using as a makeshift pouch, I shook my head and resolved to rid myself of all thoughts of him. If he knew who I truly was, he'd ridicule me and then run in the other direction just like everybody else. He couldn't care for me as I truly am, he'd crush me. No he was not worthy of my thoughts. He was not worth hoping in. But there was a Romancer who was, the one who fulfills the happiness and complete joy that all men search for.

"God, help me to keep my eyes upon you. Help me to be all that you have called me to be. Lord I need you now. This world is a very dark place. You are the light Lord, a candle in a dark room. I am alone in my belief in you here, but with you I am never truly alone. Keep your eyes on your servant. Keep your protection with me always. Amen." I crossed myself.

Feeling noticeably better, I went back into the long house. Kai limped over to greet me. He had made amazing progress in the past few days. He weakly licked my hand, reminding me that I still owed him his daily scratch behind the ears and a walk.

"Alright boy come on then." To make sure he didn't stray away again, I looped a piece of rope around his neck, not tight enough to cut off his windpipe or to cut into his skin, but just enough to restrain him. At the other end was a loop for my hand, forming a makeshift leash. Magni had gone trading in the village for cod, herring, and whatever other meat he could get his hands on. The Northmen were especially fond of the food, almost as fond as they were of their mead.

As I departed Baldr called after me "Don't wander too far."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be alright I promise."

Truthfully, I was looking forward to being able to be alone with my thoughts, it had been busy at the farm, especially since it was approaching the end of summer. Magni had been preoccupied with the usual worry of stocking up enough rye, barley, vegetables, and meat to last the winter, not only for himself but for me, and his workmen, not to mention Kai, the two pack horses, the milk cow, and the sheep, which the Northmen kept year round for their wool. In the summer they were let out into the open pastures at higher elevations to roam free, the shepherds guarding them from the wolves and other predators. The Northmen despised the profession, they even had a law that hired hands should not even be given the job because it would be too demeaning. It wasn't that I didn't understand Magni's concern, but his anxiety did become draining when brought to a certain point.

As I meandered along through the open fields, I took in the serene atmosphere, the grass seeming to stretch for miles. I loved walking out here, it gave me room to breathe, made me feel free. The sweet perfume of the grass climbed into my nostrils, relaxing me. I had the sudden urge to just lie on it for a while, relaxing in the sunshine, but Kai's insistent pulling kept me moving. He wanted to smell every tree, every hole. I remember one time he even frightened a snow hare out of it's hole and sent it bolting into the bushes. The thought made me giggle.

"Bah!" I was startled out of my revelry by a sheep, it's thick dark fur hanging off it's body like a coat, typical of the Northmen breed. I recognized it as one of Magni's. It skipped along to join it's companions upon a hill scattered with rock outcroppings, the Northmen were fond of calling it Odin's fist. To my surprise though, I didn't see the shepherd in sight. Suddenly a low growl emitted from behind me, and my blood ran cold. Slowly, I turned. There before me were at least five if not six wolves, growling and bearing their teeth. But their eyes were not on me, they were on the sheep. Charging past me they raced up the hill. Oh no. The herd was defenseless, it would be a slaughter. Without thinking I raced up the hill, leaving Kai barking after me. He'd be safe as long as the wolves attention stayed on the sheep. My legs began to ache as I raced up the slope, my heart pounding in my ears.

 _I have to make it. I have to make it._

The first of the wolves had cornered a young one. My mind racing I picked up the largest stick I could find and whacked it over the head. The wolf whimpered, staggering away, but that was only one of them, there were still five more. The herd was now trapped against one of the rock outcroppings, with only me standing between them and their killers, armed with nothing but a large stick.

"Go away!" I yelled, waving it back and forth in front of me to discourage them from coming any closer. This only seemed to anger them more and before I knew one of them pounced, knocking me over while ripping the hem of skirt in the process. He snarled at me, probably preparing to rip into my throat. I closed my eyes, prepared for the killing blow but none came. There was a thump and then a whimper and then silence. I opened my eyes to the body of a dead wolf and Agnarr standing before me, blood dripping from his sword.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Warning: violence**

 **Freyja's POV**

"Agnarr!" I gasped. Before I could say anything else however I noticed the another member of the pack closing in on one of the elders in the herd.

"Help them!" I nodded my head to behind me. Before the wolf could sink it's teeth into the sheep's flesh Agnarr had sliced it's head clean off. From there it only took a couple of threatening steps forward to set the rest of the pack scrambling away. Agnarr turned to me and I realized I was still on my side, panting from the adrenaline that just moments ago had been coursing through my body. I couldn't remember a time since the raid on my land, that I been more terrified.

"Are you alright?"

I started, realizing Agnarr was standing above me, his sword sheathed and his eyes keenly observing me.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Are you alright? Are you injured?" He knelt down beside me, his eyes inspecting me for any visible signs of a wound.

"I... think so." He cradled my shoulders and helped me up.

"Your bleeding."

"I am?" Looking down I noticed scarlet drops of blood hitting the ground at my feet.

"Oh I sure it's nothiiiinnggg!" I gasped, as pain coursed through my left leg when I put pressure on it to walk.

"Sit" Agnarr commanded firmly, pointing to a small boulder. Obviously in no condition to argue, I did as he asked.

"Lift your skirt up."

"Excuse me?!" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So I can see the wound."

"Oh" I lifted my torn skirt just enough for him to see the wound, tucking the rest tighter around me just in case he tried to get a look at more than was necessary. The gash wasn't long but it was deep.

"Must've got you when he tore your dress."

"I didn't even feel it till now."

"Sometimes it the heat of battle your mind is so focused on surviving, you just feel later."

"Oh." I wished I could've come up with something more to say than just "oh."

"Agnarr where are-oh!" Two men had come around the corner, the taller one stopping in mid-sentence when he saw me and Agnarr knelt before me, both of his hands on my bare leg and my skirt torn and already pulled up far more than I was comfortable with.

"Thor have mercy Agnarr, you could've just told us you wanted to be alone" he said, barely able to suppress a giggle.

"Shut up Arn! Hand me a bit of your sleeve."

"Why?"

"Oh for the love of Frigg!" Agnarr stormed over, grasped his sleeve and ripped a large ribbon of cloth, expensive by the looks of it, from his shirt sleeve.

"That was my favorite tunic!" he protested.

"Don't worry, _you_ can mend it." He strode back over to me and began to wrap the wound with the cloth.

"Don't" Without thinking I placed my hand over his. It was warm, muscled strong, the hand of a warrior, of one who'd spent years fighting. He gazed up at me then, his eyes slightly confused but he didn't pull his hand away and for a moment I found myself lost in the blue depths of his eyes...

"Eh hem" Arn coughed, snapping my attention back to the present.

"Sorry." I snatched my hand back as if it had touched fire.

"Don't use it for me. If it means that much to him then I won't deprive him of it."

"I'll mend it for you if you like after washing it" I said, addressing Arn this time.

"I like her. She's got some spirit. Be good for you Agnarr."

"Don't worry, Arn's always complaining about something. And Arn is it me or did you buy another one of those things just last week, with still about 30 silver pieces to spare?"

Arn suddenly found the soles of his boots very interesting, mumbling some incomprehensible words.

"That's what I thought. Now shut up and stop complaining."

Agnarr soon finished bandaging the wound.

"Can you stand?" I pushed myself from the boulder, but the moment I put pressure on the foot again, pain surged back up through my leg. I hissed in pain and sat back down, defeated.

"Come." Before I knew it Agnarr had swept me up bridal style, and I instinctively grasped around his neck to keep from falling.

"Don't worry. I've got you."

When he whispered the words, I felt a slight rumble in his chest and it took me a moment to realize he was chuckling to himself.

"Wait, someone should probably stay here with the sheep, just in case the wolves come back."

Agnarr turned to the man beside Arn. The metal collar around his neck and his short cropped blonde hair clearly marked him as a thrall, a slave.

I shuddered slightly when I saw him, if it had not been for Magni that would've been my fate as well. I imagined myself being sold at the market, treated as no more than a piece of property. The Northmen were notorious for forcing themselves on both female and male thralls, especially if they were captives from raids. Female prisoners of war like me who were proclaimed good looking however were treated quite well, Magni had told me this was because the men had wanted me as their bride since for those of lower class it was hard to find women. I had been thoroughly disgusted and turned down every offer of gifts and sweet words that I had received. I had been freed at once by Magni, but under the Northmen's law a price had to be paid to achieve recognition as a Karl or completely free man, otherwise one would have to remain a loysing or freedman (who could be re-enslaved for something as minor as ingratitude) till at least two generations had passed. Fortunately for me I had been carrying a pouch of money that the Northmen hadn't confiscated during the raid, and in front of the Jarl who had conducted the raid, Magni, and several other witnesses I had paid the price and been declared a Freewoman. Magni had still thought it best for me to take a Northmen's name and conceal my beliefs to prevent further harassment however.

"Watch them. Arn come with me." The slave wordlessly picked up the stick and sat down against the rock outcropping, his eyes seemed to be staring at nothing. I wondered if Agnarr had ever harmed him and how, because if he had I had no intention whatsoever of marrying him. I couldn't understand how someone could see another human being as property, when they were a person whole and complete and loved by God.

Kai limped along next to us as Agnarr carried me home.

"What were you doing out here?" I started at the sound of his voice.

"Enjoying being alone with my thoughts. You?"

"Hunting."

"I... see."

We lasped into awkward silence again.

We arrived back at Magni's soon enough.

"What happened?!" he asked, startled as Agnarr carried my limp form through the doorway and set me on the nearest mat.

"Wolves tried to get the herd and the shepherds weren't there, so Freyja tried to save them, only one of them was on the verge of killing her but I arrived just in time."

"By Odin Freyja what were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?!"

A knock came at the door.

"What is it?!" Magni snapped. In answer, a man was thrown through the doorway by Arn. His brown hair stuck out every which way, his face was dirty, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"This him?"

Magni nodded.

"Caught this thrall in the barn stealing some provisions. He yours?"

"No I've never seen him before."

"Who do you belong to slave and what do you think your doing stealing someone elses property?" Agnarr demanded. The thrall spit in his face in answer.

Agnarr grabbed him by his tunic and shoved him against the wall. His voice got dangerously low.

"Careful slave. You do that again and I might just rip your heart out." His hands grasped the slave's throat, slowing choking the air from him, his body beginning to flail in a desperate attempt for air.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted before I could even think. All eyes turned towards me, including Agnarr.

"Surely they are other ways to find his owner without resorting to such measures!"

"He insulted my honor!"

"Let it go Freyja" Magni said.

"I will not! I don't care if your the Jarl, you have no right to treat him or anyone like that! Why do you have to be such a monster?!"

Deadly silence followed.

"Say that again." Agnarr's eyes were blazing, his voice still uncannily calm.

"Agnarr she didn't mean...she didn't know what she was saying.."

"I think she meant every word." Agnarr then took out his dagger, piercing the slave who howled in pain before collapsing to the floor. Cutting into him he ripped the heart from his chest, blood dripping down his arm as he held the organ up for all to see.

"How could you?" I whispered, tears running down my face.

"I'm a monster remember." He then turned and stormed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Magni's POV:  
**

After Agnarr had slammed the door shut behind him, I scowled at Freyja, the first time I had ever done so. She wasn't usually like that and I think I understood the reason for her outburst, but she had risked her honor and mine against a man who held more power and influence than she could dream of.

"Freyja why would say such things?"

"He was hurting that man?"

"That man is a slave, a thief and..." I paused, not wishing to reveal too much.

"And a what?" Freyja's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I had sworn to Agnarr that I would never tell this story, but it might keep Freyja from risking her own neck in future against a man who held more power and influence than she could dream of. When honor was at stake, it called for drastic measures. I finally sighed deeply, knowing Freyja wouldn't stop asking until she found out the truth, which deep down I had no wish to keep from her anyway. Agnarr would understand. Sometimes I found myself forgetting that Freyja wasn't actually a Northwoman, she had become so similar to one except for...her God.

Yes, she remained constantly devoted to him. I had found it strange that her people believed in only one God, I had never heard of such a thing, but I had allowed her to continue her beliefs as it was so important for her, while keeping peace with my own.

I finally sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you must swear to me that will you never, and I repeat _never_ , speak like that again to the Jarl and that you will never share this story with anyone."

"I promise." Freyja, for all her attributes, had proven herself nothing if not trustworthy, so with great reluctance I began...

 **Freyja's POV:**

"Nearly twenty-nine years ago Agnarr was born to a powerful Jarl named Bjorn and his wife Gyda. Agnarr had always been prized by his father as his only heir, but that same year Agnarr was conceived, Bjorn had had an affair with one of the slave girls and another son was born to her."

"What became of him?" I asked.

"Bjorn kept him enslaved just like his mother." I felt anger rise in me at that, not that the situation was at all unusual among the Northmen. The child of a slave was always a slave, regardless of his Father's status and in so being was subject to his master in the same way, treated as nothing more than animal and never inherited. However, now was not the time for another angry outburst.

"The child was named Loki."

I found that strange because in the legends of the Northmen, Loki was considered the worst of their gods, a trickster, and as I result had been exiled, forever mistrusted by the other gods. Magni must've noticed my confusion because he quickly elaborated:

"Bjorn wanted him to know he was always a slave, that he would never truly be his son. That role was to be fulfilled by Agnarr alone. So he gave him the name of the most despised of our gods, so he would always be an outcast."

"How could anyone treat a child in such a way?"

"Believe me that was only the beginning. Loki was constantly ordered to be beaten by one of the workmen whenever he did something as minor as objecting to the Master's orders. One day Agnarr, when he was about thirteen, came into the room, and Loki was lying on the floor bruised, battered and barely able to get up, the workmen holding the large wooden staff over him, and Bjorn standing there watching. I'll never forget the way he greeted Agnarr as if there was nothing wrong, simply patting him on the cheek and asking him if he'd retrieved his sword. The two boys had been kept apart as much as possible as they grew, Agnarr had even been ordered by his Father not to go near Loki, but the two of them had always found a way to sneak away and get into whatever mischief boys of their age get themselves into. Yet, after this particular beating they'd grown closer than ever, Agnarr had even promised Loki that when he was old enough he would rip the heart out of the workmen who did this to him, since slaves weren't allowed to take revenge against their master or those working for him."

Understanding slowly dawned on me.

"So that man..."

"Yes Freyja that was Dagr, the same man who constantly abused Loki. It had taken Agnarr so long to find him because he had sold himself into slavery because he was unable to pay his debt."

"So what happened to Loki?"

"Bjorn keeps him as his thrall still today."

 _The man had kept his own flesh and blood enslaved!_

"How could he do that?! To his own brother nonetheless?!"

"He had no choice. When Bjorn was still alive he made Agnarr swear on the name of Forseti that he would never free Loki or else Loki would be sold to another. Agnarr knew that Loki would be safer with him than he would be with anyone else once Bjorn died, so he relented."

Deep down, I knew Magni had a point, but it still felt so wrong. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait, you said Agnarr has kept him enslaved to this day. So that thrall I saw with him..." A feeling of dread rose within me.

"Yes Freyja, that is Loki, Agnarr's half-brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Agnarr's POV:**

The sun had dipped below the horizon but I still lay awake by the dying embers of the fire, my sword by my side, as it always was each night. After I had stormed out of Magni's, dusk had already begun to fall upon us, so we had decided to make camp for the night. I had shone the heart to Loki, who afterwards had proceeded to simply leave it in the woods for the wolves. It was all that man deserved after all. The minute Arn had thrown him through the doorway, I'd recognized him immediately. So shepherding was what he'd been doing all these years, not that I cared. When I had seen those eyes...the eyes that had looked upon Loki's form...No I wouldn't think of it.

My thoughts turned back to Freyja.

 _Why do you have to be such a monster?!_

I almost would've snickered humorlessly if it were not for the fact that it had made me so angry.

 _Believe me girl, you don't know what a monster looks like. I do. What would a young girl like you know about monsters anyway? The worst person you've probably ever encountered is your dear daddy who wouldn't give you the jewels you wanted.  
_

I pushed myself up from under the fur blanket. I had to clear my thoughts or else I'd probably never get to sleep. Careful to take my sword with me, I trudged wearily down to the beach, picking up a stone and hurling it across the sea's surface.

"Monster? That impossible, unreasonable little..." I growled and kicked up the sand at my feet. A twig snapped and I immediately turned to face whoever it was, my hand already on the hilt of my sword. Loki was standing there, a somewhat bemused expression on his face. That didn't happen often, most of the time his face was just an expressionless mask, one he'd kept on ever since I'd known him. He hadn't spoken aloud since that day, just used hand gestures instead. No one could coax him out of it, even after Bjorn had died and Dagr had long been sent away.

"What is it?" He stepped closer and sat down upon the sand, silently drawing something in the sand, a girl by the looks of it. He then began gesturing with his hands:

 _Is she was this is all about?_

"You read me like the ancient runes Loki."

 _But you like her._

"What makes you say that?"

 _Because you care about what she thinks._

"No I don't."

 _Yes you do._

"No I don't!"

 _Then why are you so angry?_

"Because she has the nerve, no the audacity, to call an honorable man such a thing."

Loki was silent for a moment.

 _You never got so angry when Valdis called you such things._

Begrudgingly, I had to admit he had a point there, yet when Valdis said it I had never given it a moment's thought. She was tough, unsympathetic, the usual way many Northmen liked their women. That is until I met Freyja. There was something different about her, sure she had a fighting spirit, but unlike Valdis it was not harsh. She was...gentle, considerate, tender, compassionate, kind, selfless. Not to mention beautiful. And the fact that I had a gotten a woman of such a calm, quiet inner beauty to call me something so ghastly I felt almost...wounded. Wounded in a way that was different than the way it had occurred with Valdis. A way that cut me to the heart, as if someone had hacked it out with a dagger.

Loki was gesturing to me again.

 _You should apologize to her._

"Who's side are you on?!" I asked, feigning exasperation.

Loki cocked a half-smile.

 _Hers._

"Ha ha very funny."

Turning serious again I said "I'm not apologizing for keeping a promise I made to you Loki."

 _I know, but you could've at least taken it outside so she didn't have to see._

Though I would never admit it to anyone, not even to Loki himself, sometimes I thought he was almost smarter than I was. Almost. Loki was slow to act. He thought through things, studied people more closely before making a decision about them, sometimes as if they were his own little specimens. He was patient, slow to anger, quiet. People often assumed he was slow and more than a little dull, but in actuality he was quite intuitive, which had proven itself to be a strategic advantage on more than one occasion.

"Say if I did decide to apologize to her, which I'm not saying I will, what would you suggest I do?"

 _Show her you can be gentle, merciful on top of being fierce. Show her she can trust you not to hurt anybody else in front of her anymore, that you care about her feelings and what she has to say.  
_

"Of course I do!" Truth be told, I had hated every word I'd said to her. That look on her face... An overwhelming wave of guilt washed over me. I hadn't acted honorably as I'd intended, instead I'd done just what Bjorn would've done. I'd acted just like the one man who I swore I would never be like. His cruelty, his lack of sympathy, his inconsideration. How I'd hated that man until the day he died for what he did. Now I had a chance to act differently, and by Odin I would take it if it was the last thing I did...

 **Freyja's POV:**

The next day I set out into the woods with Kai. My leg still gave me pain, but I just had to get out of that house. The tension still hung thick in the air from what had happened yesterday. This time Magni had ordered Baldr to come with me, which I found irritated me further since the whole point was to escape the intense atmosphere in the first place. Yet, I also knew that no amount of arguing would change Magni's mind once it had been made up, so Baldr and I found ourselves trudging through the woods in an awkward silence.

A sense of frustration had begun to gnaw at me since yesterday. I had felt so helpless and weak, before a man who could order the same fate for me at the snap of his fingers.

 _So why didn't he?_

I kept my thoughts to myself, but the frustration and anger only continued to build inside me. Baldr being here only made matters worse, it made me feel trapped, guarded, as if I couldn't breathe. I felt as if something inside me was about to snap.

 _How can he not understand! After everything I've been through I don't need to be treated more cruelly, I don't need to see more people die and I certainly don't need him! What an arrogant selfish...!  
_

No, I shouldn't think such thoughts. It would only leave me feeling exhausted and more disgruntled than before. Besides, Christ forgave those who harmed him, so I must try to do the same.

"You look quite angry" Baldr mused.

"How could he could such a thing?! And in front of all of us nonetheless! Doesn't he understand that I've witnessed enough, not to mention that he just took a human life!"

Baldr didn't react to my outburst for a second, his eyebrows merely scrunching together as if he was contemplating how best to precede with this new line of conversation.

"The man hurt his brother."

"And that he gives him the right to hurt him back!"

Baldr snorted lightly "That's the way the world works."

"Then I wanna change the world." And with that, I began to stroll back towards the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Please Review and Let me know what you think :)**

 **Freyja's POV:**

About two weeks later word came to us that those in the town, including the Jarl, were to celebrate the pagan harvest festival, known as Mabon, and Magni, and to my utter shock and a little dismay, I was invited as well.

"You have to come!" Magni said.

"Tell him I'm sick or something."

"And when he finds out your not, it will bring dishonor upon us all." If there was one thing that the Northmen feared as much as slavery, it was dishonor. The Northmen valued tradition and family honor and reputation almost more than anything.

I had no wish to dishonor Magni. He had taken care of me, risked his own honor even by taking me into his home and had asked nothing in return. I could put up with the Jarl for a few days.

"Alright I'll go."

Magni practically sighed in relief.

"There is one thing though Magni."

"Which is?"

"I am forbidden by God's law to engage in such practices involving any other, but God."

"Don't worry we'll have time enough to discuss that before we get to town."

...

We set off for town later that day, Kai dutifully following us, remaining alert for any sign of danger. Magni and I had decided to travel on horseback, a skill I had begun to learn from the Reeve when I was but seven and also one that I thoroughly enjoyed. It made me feel free, as if I could go anywhere. (It was even how I'd come to be named Freyja, because on the ship I had told Magni of my love of horses and he'd suggested calling me Freyja because horses were often associated with their goddess, Freyja.) The small Northmen horses were hardy, and had incredible stamina though they didn't look it. I had always found it amusing that such large people such as the Northmen preferred such small animals to ride on.

We kept the horses at a steady walk, there was no use tiring them out at the beginning of the journey.

"You look happy Freyja."

I glanced at Magni. "Being on a horse again helps to brighten up the morning. Granted there are many other things, such as my God, that make me happy, but it does gladden my heart every time I'm able to ride."

"Would a husband make you happy?" I flinched a little at his question, seeing as it had caught me completely off guard. I was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"I guess my mind's been busy with other things that I haven't thought about it."

We continued the next few moments in silence before Magni spoke up again.

"Freyja I wish to discuss something with you."

 _Oh no._

"If Agnarr decides to make you his wife will you at least consider his proposal?"

"Why?"

"Because I am getting old Freyja. I will not be around forever and when that day comes you'll need a husband who can protect you and provide for you. Agnarr is perfectly capable of both these things."

"I wouldn't care to marry a man for what he can give me, but for what's in his heart. I don't love him Magni, I barely know him."

Magni was familiar with the fact that in my land, courtship and marrying for love was common among non-nobles. In fact in the village everyone would try their hardest to prevent loveless, unhappy marriages from happening. Words to describe marriage in my land often associated the Sacrament with friendship between the spouses.

Magni was silent for a few moments, considering.

"No, but you might grow to love him in time. Agnarr is many things Freyja, but he is not evil."

"I doubt that after what he did."

"He's hard and can be brutal with his enemies, but to those he cares about he is every bit as brave and loyal as you are."

"I doubt a man like him has ever cared for anyone but himself."

"He has seen much...been through much."

"Like what?"

"Valdis would often treat him dreadfully, and one time she had an affair with another man five-years-ago and a son was born to them. Agnarr suspected from the beginning that he wasn't his son, since the child was born with green eyes which neither he nor Valdis possessed. His suspicions were confirmed as the boy began to grow and looked nothing like him. Valdis admitted to the truth after that."

"Why didn't he just divorce her right then?"

"He had to find a way to prove her unfaithfulness, and if he could do that, he could divorce her and keep all her property, including her son, whom he loved dearly even though he wasn't his, because he knew he'd have no claim otherwise. Valdis never cared for the boy, she was only concerned with seeking out other men and Agnarr knew he would never be taken care of if he went with Valdis. So he devised a scheme to prove her adultery. He told Valdis he was going on a hunting trip and made a point of riding out of town. Valdis then sought out Sigurdr (Sigurd), the Father of her son Brynjarr. Only Agnarr returned soon after and caught the two of them together in bed."

"I thought he divorced her because of her disobedience."

"That was more of a pretense for the rest of the community. Agnarr still had no wish to humiliate Valdis in front of everyone, when he'd already proved his case to several witnesses, who had been sworn to silence. Agnarr had given Valdis a choice, she could leave Brynjarr and all her property with him or else he _would_ reveal what she'd done, to everyone. After the divorce he forbade Valdis from ever seeing Brynjarr again because he knew it would be hard for the boy to live with the fact that his own mother didn't want to take care of him."

Despite myself, a twinge of sympathy filled me at the thought of how much Agnarr had sacrificed for a boy not even his own. He'd given his time, his affection, his money, his fighting spirit, for Brynjarr. On top of that, it must have hurt him a great deal to discover his wife had been unfaithful after she'd made him a sacred promise. He could've easily exposed her to everyone and wrecked her reputation, but he did not.

"Does Brynjarr still live with him? And if so why haven't I seen him around?"

"He does, and Agnarr keeps him close because he doesn't want any encounters with Valdis or Sigurdr that could jeopridize his safety. He's four-years-old this year." Poor child, the divorce of his parents must've been hard enough, not to mention the added stress of worrying that the parents who failed him would come and try to take him away.

Magni and I were silent for the next few moments as we continued down the road. A thought then occurred to me.

"Did he love her?"

"Among Northmen Freyja, there is no room for romantic love. Friendship and familial ties yes, but matters of the heart for another cannot come first. It is a dangerous world we live in, and survival depends on family alliances, honor, and reputation."

"If you cannot believe in love, what can you believe in? Love is the most powerful thing in the world, and without it there is only darkness."

"It is not up to any of us to decide Freyja. These are things that are bigger than us, we have our law, our customs, and those traditions are sacred."

I was well aware of how tradition within the law and how justice was administered was rigidly maintained in the ways set down by the forefather's of the Northmen. Since the most important value among Magni's people was making sure family honor was maintained well after death and that tradition in every aspect of life was upheld, changing anything would be considered almost a sacrilege.

"If it isn't up to us, then who is it up to?"

"Freyja we shouldn't be discussing this. Come, let us hurry to get to town." Magni urged his horse into a canter, and sighing, I was forced to do the same.

...

When we reached town, Magni's friend Aki greeted us. (He'd allowed us to stay with him during the festival.) Her was about as solid as a bear, and an axe hung at his waist which I didn't find reassuring.

"Magni!" he called, rushing over and the two men proceeded to hammer each other's backs in delight at seeing the other. After a few words had been exchanged of events that had transpired while they were apart, Aki gave me one curious lifted eyebrow.

"Oh, forgive me, this is my ward Freyja."

"So you're the girl Agnarr keeps mentioning" Aki kissed my hand, giving me a quick once-over, before seeming to approve. I could tell he wasn't doing it in a forward way, but just because he'd never seen me before. Still I couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Is that a bad thing um...may I call you Aki?"

"Any friend of Magni's is a friend of mine, and no that is not a bad thing. It's not everyday a young girl like you can make a man like Agnarr so...shall we say...passionate."

"What do you mean?"

"He's basically been stewing and irritable ever since he got back from your house two weeks ago, about how you yelled at him."

"I was trying to save a man's life! And it's not my fault what he did! He should learn how to control his temper!" I exclaimed, rather indignantly.

"I never said it was your fault. Merely that you yelled at him."

"Freyja, remember what I told you" Magni whispered.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Aki. I guess I'm still in shock from the events of the past few weeks. It was very rude to snap at you like that and I apologize."

Aki simply shrugged and said "Fair enough."

"Come the games are starting." I had learned that at festivals, since I'd never been to one, several sporting games such as swimming, wrestling and other tests of ability, strength or courage were practiced. I could hear cheering as we neared a large crowd. Two men were currently wrestling, one holding the other down in the sand in what looked to be a strangle hold, the man's breathing beginning to come in short gasps. With a start I realized that the man holding him was Agnarr. The crowd kept jeering on while the man was getting choked to death, looking almost on the verge of blacking out.

I wanted to shout "Stop it! Your killing him!" but I remembered Magni's advice. It would do no good for us or that man if we were dishonored, not to mention no one would sell food to us in the village and Magni, the two workmen, Kai, the other animals, and I would all likely starve. I felt tears prick my eyes as the man's eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. Agnarr pushing himself up and holding up his hands in triumph as the crowd cheered his name. At that moment, something snapped in me. I don't if it was fear, anger, or both, but I took off through the village, running towards the sandy beach at the end of the harbor, the closest I'd ever get to England. My home. A place where I didn't have to hide who I am, a place where I could hear the Church bells ring for Mass, where I could receive the Holy Sacrament of the Eucharist, the wafer of bread that was transformed by God coming upon the priest and turning it to his body and blood as he did at the Last Supper, a place where I could receive confession and absolution of sins from God through him coming down upon a priest. Tears streamed down my eyes and my chest felt heavy with sorrow as I sank to my knees on the sand.

"Lord God, why? Why is this happening to me? I hate it here! I just want to go home! Why me Lord God, why me?" I sank to the ground in full prostration, my head resting on my arm and wailing so hard my shoulders shook.

"Please help me. I can't take it anymore Father. I can't. Blessed Mother, ever Virgin please bring my petition before the throne of your Son, min Hélend (My Saviour.)*

I then began to pray the words Christ had taught us, anything to ease the sorrow in my heart.

**Fæder ure þu þe eart on heofonum;

Si þin nama gehalgod

to becume þin rice

gewurþe ðin willa

on eorðan swa swa on heofonum.

urne gedæghwamlican hlaf syle us todæg

and forgyf us ure gyltas

swa swa we forgyfað urum gyltendum

and ne gelæd þu us on costnunge

ac alys us of yfele soþlice**

I lifted my head slightly to cross myself.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said. I nearly jumped out of skin as I hurriedly got to my feet.

A small child, probably about four, was standing there, eyeing me curiously. He had dark hair that fell to his shoulder's and emerald green eyes. What was he doing out here all by himself?

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here all by yourself?" I knelt down to his level and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I saw you run away. So I followed you."

"Where are your parents? It's not safe for you to be here all alone."

"I ran away from my mistress. She looks out for me when Father's not around."

"What about your Mother?"

The child's eyes filled with pain and he looked down and shook his head. I felt bad for reminding him of something that was obviously very painful.

"Hey, let's go see if we can find Father." I stretched out my hand to him and he gladly took it. His small hand in mine as we strode back towards the sounds of the festival reminded me how vulnerable he was. How innocent. When we reached the festival, the child yelled "Father!"

He released my hand and ran to a man who quickly turned around and revealed himself to be none other than Agnarr.

"Bryn! There you are! I was about to organize a search party to come look for you! You scared me!" He picked up Bryn and held him tightly to his chest, which to my embarassment happened to be bare at the moment.

"She brought me back!" Bryn pointed to me and when Agnarr's eyes settled on my form, I instantly just wanted to run, but I could do nothing but remain frozen in place as he strode towards me, Bryn balanced on his hip.

"Thank you so much Freyja! You have no idea what this means to me."

Slightly stunned at his sincerity and obvious warmth and affection for the boy I could only reply shyly "I didn't find him. He found me. He said he followed me when I ran towards the harbor, I only brought him back. I apologize for misleading him."

"No need to apologize at all. To thank you, I'd like to honor you with a place at my table at the feast tonight, if you accept."

I glanced at Magni, who was practically beaming, and with eyes wide he nodded vigorously. The last thing I wanted was to sit by the Chieftain all night, but it would dishonor us beyond belief if I refused in front of everyone.

"Thank you for your generosity Jarl. I would be honored to accept your invitation."

"You can sit by me!" Bryn exclaimed.

"Bryn, we don't just order people like that. That's her decision. Ask her nicely" Agnarr gently explained.

"Will you please sit by me at the feast?"

I couldn't help but smile at his adorable question.

"Of course I will Bryn. I'd be delighted."

"What's delighted mean?"

"It means that I would like to very much."

"Oh. Father can I go play now."

"You can play tomorrow. You're staying with me for the rest of the day. You cannot keep running away Bryn, it's dangerous."

"But Gyda's no fun!" he whined.

"Regardless, she's looking after you and you need to listen to her. You understand?"

Bryn sighed.

"Yes, Father."

"Good." Agnarr kissed him on the forehead.

Agnarr then glaned at me again.

"Thank you again for your help."

"Your welcome. I'm glad he got back safe."

For a moment Agnarr gave a ghost of a smile, the side of his mouth quirking up. Despite myself, I found it made him more handsome.

"I'll see you at the feast tonight."

"Of course. Thank you Jarl" I replied, keeping my facial expression neutral.

"Bye!" Bryn called after me as Agnarr carried him away. And for the first time in a long while, I felt genuinely excited as I waved back.

*This is in the language known as Anglo-Saxon or more commonly known as Old English. It was spoken by the Anglo-Saxon people in England from roughly the fifth to eleventh centuries AD and fell away after the Norman conquest of England in 1066.*

**Lord's Prayer in Anglo-Saxon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Night had fallen and the time for the feast was fast approaching us. I groaned as I gazed at my dress in the mirror, it was the only one I had and was in no way fit to wear to the feast.

"This might help" Aki said, coming from behind me, carrying a large bundle. He unfolded it to reveal a bright blue shimmering dress that I couldn't help gasping at as I moved closer. I picked up the cloth, feeling it's silky smooth material and watched as it glowed somewhat when reflected by the candlelight. Perhaps that was the desired affect.

"It's beautiful."

"It was mi daughter's. She wore it to her wedding."

"Oh then Aki I couldn't possibly wear it then. I don't want to ruin something that must be so precious to her."

Aki eyes filled with pain for a moment, and he averted his eyes as he said "She passed away three days after her wedding."

He swallowed, choking back tears.

"Oh Aki I'm so sorry." I placed my hand on his shoulder, empathy washing over me for him, as I knew exactly how it felt to lose a family member. I remembered the first few months after the *Reeve had been killed and I'd been brought here, I'd cried harder than I could remember doing in a long while. The pain had felt so raw and hurt so much sometimes I couldn't breathe. I had lost my adoptive Father, but Aki had lost his own child. A child whom he'd fed, clothed, sheltered and watched grow up everyday.

"How old was she if I may ask?"

"Just about your age, perhaps a little younger. She was the only one the wife and I had. After that we never had anymore, though we tried often."

Even more empathy exploded out of me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by talking about her Aki. It must've been so hard for you. No one should have to go through that. No-one. I lost someone close to me about a year ago before Magni took me in, so if you ever need a friend to talk to feel free to come to the house anytime."

"It's ok, I'm a big boy I can handle it but, thanks." He swiped his arm across his eyes wiping away the tears.

"I'd be honored to wear her dress tonight."

"I have something else." Aki pulled something from underneath his coat. It was a thin silver circlet.

"It's a krasen. Maidens usually wear it and then when they get married, it's taken off and wrapped in cloth, so if she has a daughter the mother will then give it to her when she's old enough. This one belonged to my daughter. It's been in the family for 3 generations and before she passed away, my wife said I could give it to another worthy maiden since we had no daughter's left. She said she'd hate to see it simply gotten rid of after it's lasted this long."

"Thank you so very much Aki. This is an honor."

I quickly changed into the dress behind the curtain, leaving my hair down, as was typical of Northmen maidens. I placed the circlet on my head, the silver contrasting perfectly with my black hair, and the blue of the dress fit it perfectly as well. I had to admit I looked stunning.

Yet, what if I walked in and everyone stared at me? I immediately wanted to change back into my warm, familiar wool clothes, for I hated being the center of attention. Worse off what if Agnarr thought it was pretty? Heaven forbid what if he asked me to marry him?

A growing sense of not belonging in this dress overcame me.

"Freyja, are you almost done? It's time to go" Magni called. I pushed the curtain aside. Aki and Magni were standing there, and Aki put his hand over his heart when he saw me, his eyes glistening just a little bit.

"Do I look funny?" I picked up the sides of the skirt a little to emphasize my question.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were Freyja herself" Magni said. I blushed at his generous comment/pun even though I wouldn't have preferred to be compared to their goddess.

"Aki may I speak with Magni alone for a moment."

Aki nodded, swiftly going outside, shutting the door softly behind him.

Magni raised his eyebrows at me curiously.

"I can't do this Magni. I mean look at me. I don't belong in this dress, I'm not a Jarl's wife, I'm just Freyja and that's all I want to be. What if Agnarr likes it and asks me to marry him?!"

"Freyja, listen to me, take a deep breath." He waited till I did so.

"Listen." He gently cradled my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. Tears streamed down my eyes as he held me a in warm fatherly embrace.

"It's not the dress you're afraid of, it's the power that Agnarr could give you."

"With power comes responsibility." I gently pulled away as he me gave a small cloth to wipe my eyes.

"Everybody would want to be around me only for what I can give them. I'd never have a normal life anymore. I can't lead people."

"Freyja, look at me." He gently took hold of my shoulders again as I looked him in the eye.

"What is it your most afraid of?"

"Losing myself" I sniffled.

"What if instead this could be the _fulfillment_ of who you're supposed to be?"

I paused. I'd never thought of it like that before.

"Speaking of Agnarr. He has asked my permission to take you to show you something? I agreed if that's alright with you."

"Be alone with him?!"

"Freyja, I've known him for years. I swear to you on my honor that he is a good man and would never lay a hand on you or any woman for that matter. I trust him with my life."

"I'll retract my permission if you truly don't want to go. I'm not trying to guilt-trip you into doing something that I want instead of what you want."

"Oh Magni." I took his hands in my own.

"I'll go. I'll do it for you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated or manipulated into this."

"No, you've always been so good to me Magni and asked nothing in return. Let me do this for you and the reputation of your family."

"You're my family, probably all I've got left."

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged him tight. He placed his large, muscled hand on the back of my head, embracing me back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)  
**

The darkened streets were lit by torches and crowded with people rushing to the doors of the great hall for the feast. Several children scuttled between our trio, racing after each other in playful delight. The sight made me smile. To see the innocence of children, such openness and vulnerability uncharacteristic of adults who's hearts had been shut off by the worries, cruelty, and disappointments of the adult world, was a sight that made my heart lift. Every child deserved to be protected and loved, raised with patience and humility and allowed to remain innocent for as long as possible. Tears of joy pricked my eyes as I gave a sad smile, remembering how I used to play when I was a child in my land. _  
_

I was drawn out of my revelry when Magni said "Freyja come." He was holding the door to the great hall ajar for me.

"Oh forgive me." Picking up my skirts slightly I ascended the few steps to the door.

As soon as I entered a wave of light, music, food and body heat assaulted me as hard as a stone wall on one of the Cathedrals back home.

People milled about the room, raucous laughter filling the air as the men and even some of the women began to heavily indulge in their drink.

The Northmen considered drinking to excess to be an activity worthy of being regularly practiced and respected. I had learned this from Magni but actually seeing it for myself for the first time made me gasp in shock and horror, for getting drunk as a Christian in my land was considered a grievous sin against God, yet the Northmen believed it was anything but. Instead they held it as something close to a rite of passage.

I glimpsed Agnarr sitting at the head table, with Bryn seated beside him. Not a moment too soon, Bryn caught my eye and exclaimed "Freyja!" With a wide, innocent grin, he jumped from his chair, manuevering his way through the giants of men until finally he came to me.

I knelt down to his level and giggling slightly at his eagerness I asked "How are you today Bryn?"

"Look" he said, handing me a small carving of what looked to be a wolf.

"Very nice, is it yours?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Father made it for me."

"I see. Your Father has great skill."

"He's the best" Bryn answered, pride laced in his voice.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Agnarr said, coming up behind Bryn.

My smile slowly faded from my face as I stood back up.

"Bryn why don't you go show your wolf to Arn." Bryn quickly raced away to where Arn was seated just a few feet away. Agnarr's eyes then turned to me.

My heart began to pound wildly and I felt a tingle run up my spine. I couldn't help thinking he was like the wolf of Bryn's carving, only this time the wolf was real. And deadly. He took a step towards me.

 _Don't run. Don't run._

He stretched out his hand to me and barely able to disguise that my own was trembling, I slowly took it. Agnarr looked me up and down quickly.

"You look lovely Freyja."

"Thank you. You as well." There was no use antagonizing him any further after what happened the last time. Tonight he wore a deep blue tunic belted at the waist, allowing the ends to fall just to the top of his leg, along with dark trousers and boots. His hair was neatly braided back and I could tell he'd trimmed his beard slightly. (The Northmen took great pride in their appearance always. In fact Saturday was considered their day for bathing.) I had to admit, despite myself, that it made him look quite handsome.

"Magni said you wanted to show me something."

 _Might as well get it over with._

"Come." I was forced to take his hand again as he led me from the Great Hall out into the night.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He continued to lead me down the darkened street until he came to a sudden, abrupt stop.

"Close your eyes from here on."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is the surprise that your going to run me into a tree?" In all seriousness I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that after what I'd seen of him so far. Agnarr seemed to think I was joking because he gave a slight snort of laughter. I didn't trust him however and as far as I was concerned that was how things were going to remain.

"Excuse me but, I don't find that particularly funny" I said in as calm yet assertive way as I could. I began to walk back towards the Great Hall, anger boiling inside me with each step, like a cauldron about to explode. I had enough of him and his arrogant attitude.

"Freyja wait!" he called after me, his boots scuffling on the dirt as he hurried to catch up with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he stood before me.

"What's wrong?! Are you kidding me?! Well, let's start with the fact that you ripped a man's heart out in front of me when I begged you not to!" I snapped, my fury finally spilling out of me in one massive tidal wave.

"Do you understand how..." I paused for a second as tears spilled from my eyes. "...How humiliating and scary that was for me?! Not to mention cruel and inconsiderate. I have had nightmares about it, not to mention you frightened me half to death!" My shoulders shook furiously as sobs racked my body, all the tears of the trauma finally spilling from me. For a moment he simply stood there, as if he was shocked by my crying. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief, delicately handing it to me.

"Forgive me Freyja." His voice softened, becoming tender and kind.

"I'm sorry to have caused you such pain. And your right I should've been more considerate of you and your family. I was wrong. I apologize." My sobs slowly turned to sniffles, and now I simply felt numb and drained of energy, crying did that to me often.

"I'd like to sit down for a moment. I'm tired."

"Of course." I made my way to the steps outside the great hall, plopping myself down upon the hard wood. It wasn't the most comfortable of places but at the moment it didn't matter to me. I had to breathe.

 **Agnarr's POV:**

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. I half-expected her to snap at me again and say that she would rather die than allow such a thing, but instead I received an exhausted shrug. Her ability to speak seemed to have left her along with her ability to stand, not that I blamed her.

"I'll take that as a yes." I groaned slightly as I sat myself down upon the steps, adjusting my ancestral sword that currently lay on my hip in order to attain a more comfortable position. Once settled, I peeked at her out of the corner of my eye. She still gazed off into the night, almost as motionless as a statue. I pondered about what to say next, emotions had never been my strong point nor was comforting those afflicted by them, especially women. I glanced at her again. She was so young, even now with her eyes red and puffy from crying her youthful beauty shined like rays from the sun.

 _How old she must think me, being thirty-years-old and she but seventeen. The man of her dreams was probably young, handsome and dashing, unlike me who just recently this morning had discovered the first of one of my hairs to be graying. How do I relate to her? What do I say?!_

"Your a beautiful crier."

 _Oh shut up Agnarr!_

"Is there such a thing?"

"Yes, my cousin Aslaug, when she cries, it's mostly with a lot of snot coming out of her nose, and loud wailing." I saw the hint of a smile at that.

"There's that smile I've been waiting for" I whispered, and discovered with mild surprise that I meant it from the bottom of my heart.

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why were you waiting to see my smile?"

"Because I've never seen it before."

She was silent for a moment and then gazing at me in all seriousness she inquired "And what think you of it?"

I stared into her eyes and replied back with equal seriousness "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She looked away from me then back into the darkness.

"Do you say that to every girl?"

"No, just you." She gave a short laugh, but I was pleased that I didn't detect any hints of harshness, just disbelief and slight amusement.

"You don't believe me?" a hint of a grin now tugging at the side of my lip.

"I should go inside." The grin slowly faded from her face. and she began to push herself up.

"Oh please, here." I got up quickly and offered her my hand. As she slipped it into mine I had to stop myself from running my thumb across the back of her hand. It was so small in mine, so feminine and vulnerable. I wanted to protect it, I wanted to protect her. Yet, the moment soon passed as I held the door for her and we entered back into the wild atmosphere of the feast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey guys, thanks so much for bearing with me. I know it's been a long journey till the romance got started last chapter, but I wanted to build up the relationship between Freyja and Agnarr as much as possible. I wanted to make it more realistic than just she pleased him and he decided to marry her. As always PLEASE review, fav, and follow. Happy reading and Enjoy :)**

 **Freyja's POV:**

The morning after the feast dawned bright and clear on my tired frame. The sunlight dripped through the window, causing me to sit up and rub my eyes. The feast had carried on late into the night and I was surprised to have awoken so early seeing as we had not returned until a few short hours ago. Magni snored on his mat on the opposite side of the hallway, Aki joining him in his loud chorus of drunken slumber. Realizing this was my chance to slip away for some much needed time to myself, I slowly slid the fur covers away and quickly changed out of my night dress into my trademark blue dress, which went over a white one that covered my shoulders and arms, and the blue straps slipped over my shoulders.

I carried my shoes, tiptoeing upon the wooden floor so as not to wake the two men, to the door. Slipping on the short black boots, I slowly creaked open the door, the sun momentarily blinding me as I came into full view of it's light.

Shutting the door quietly behind me I began to briskly walk down the town's center street, not really knowing where it was I was headed.

" _Sometimes those are the best journeys of all"_ as min faðir (My Father) used to say. I remembered his smile and his good natured laugh. A pang of homesickness hit me and my hand immediately went to my neck where the cross he gave me used to hang before the man who had killed him, Bjorn, had ripped it from my neck. I remembered that day as if it were yesterday. I tried not to think about it, but at night that day crept into my dreams in the form of nightmares that terrified me and had resulted in me waking up in a cold sweat screaming for my min faðir and Magni rushing over to comfort me, often holding me in an affectionate, fatherly hug until exhaustion overcame the memories.

I shook the gloomy thoughts from my head and soon found myself at the harbor. I climbed onto one of the large sea boulders and gazed out at the sea. The rising sun glinted off the surface, casting rays of light upon the deep blue. The waves clashed against the boulders, throwing white sea foam into the air.

"How beautiful you are Lord. How majestic is your creation" I whispered, inhaling deeply the scent of sea salt. I spread my arms out wide, feeling the gentle breeze graze my form.

"What are you doing?" I jumped in surprise and turned to see Agnarr standing there, an amused expression painted across his features.

"Nothing" I replied, thinking of how utterly unintelligent I sounded at that moment. Why did I even care what he thought?

"Come" he jerked his head to the North end of the beach.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you what I didn't get to last night."

I wordlessly followed him down the beach, our footsteps crunching in the sand.

"This is what I wanted you to see, that's all."

"This" was a beautifully carved ship, with one square main sail in the middle and a sleek keel and a dragon's head carved at the helm. The sides were smoothed to perfection, appearing to be made of the tough oaken wood that accompanied many northmen seafare projects. It reminded me of the ship I'd journeyed on here after I had been captured on the raid, the design was strikingly similar. Yet, instead of a sinister air, this ship somehow radiated the pride put into it by it's creator, of the hard work, dedication, and great planning and skill that must've come along with creating such an intricate vessel.

"Do you like it?"

"It's magnificent" I whispered, still in awe.

"Loki and I built it." My head whipped around in astonishment at him, looking back and forth between him and the ship.

"You did this?"

"Don't sound so surprised, just because I'm a Jarl doesn't mean I sit and twidle my thumbs all day."

"I knew you had a knack for creating things out of wood, but I confess I never would've expected something like this."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Not that I thought you couldn't do it, I believe you could... it's just you never seemed the type of man to..." my words tumbled out of my mouth and I watched amusement dance across Agnarr's eyes. What was it about this man that made me lose my ability to communicate in full sentences. Afterward I just gave up and turned to gaze back at the ship in silence, my cheeks flaming hot with embarrassment.

"Would you like to take it out?"

"Me? Oh no I couldn't..."

"Come, it's quite easy. I'll show you." He took my hand, leading me towards the ship before I could protest further.

"You can steer."

"That's the easy part?!" Nervousness rose in my gut as I thought of the responsibility that would come with having to direct such a large vessel. What if I crashed it?!

"Loki!" he called. Loki appeared at the open gangway to the ship.

"Prepare to take her out!"

Loki silently nodded, as he always seemed to do. I wondered why he didn't speak, was it because of some ailment, or simply by choice?

Loki slowly let out the sail, which was embossed with a figure head of a dragon just like the one at the bow.

Agnarr led me over to a large, wooden steering oar.

"What if I crash it?" I asked, finally voicing my fear.

"You won't I promise." He reached his hand out for mine.

"May I have your hand for a moment?"

I gave it to him and he moved it to the correct position on the steering oar.

"Now, put your other hand right here..." he moved my other hand to the correct position to the other end of the main steering oar. As his hands brushed against mine I felt a tingle run down my spine despite myself. How could they be so rough, yet so soft at the same time...

A banging occurred and I realized it was Loki's foot thumping against the wood to get our attention.

He made some hand gestures I did not understand to Agnarr, which he nodded to.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I mumbled back, drumming my fingers nervously on the steering oar.

The wind picked up suddenly, gusting against the sail, and pushing the long ship away from the dock.

"Go left" Agnarr called. I groaned as I pushed the oar to the left, feeling the ship creak slightly, before heading out of the harbor, in the direction of the open sea. The sea lapped against the sides, and the smell of the sea air over took me.

"Freyja come!" Agnarr waved me over.

"Who'll steer then?"

"Loki."

Loki silently moved beside me, while I gladly removed my hands from the wood, relieved to not have other people's lives in my hands for a little while longer.

"What is it?"

Agnarr led me to the bow of the ship.

"Stretch your arms out like you were doing before."

When I did so, the wind blew across my frame as the ship slowly glided upon the water, rustling my hair and bringing a joyous laugh to my lips. It felt remarkably freeing. What I didn't notice was the contented smile that broke out on Agnarr's lips as he stood beside me.

 **Bryn's POV:**

I gave a sigh of boredom, putting the little wooden play sword down. If Father was here he would've played with me. I couldn't wait to be a great warrior like him someday, to wield an actual iron sword, to be a hero, and live a life of risk and adventure just like the heroes in the stories Father always told me before bed at night.

"Gyda why won't you play swords with me?" I approached her while she was knitting. The back and forth of her needles stopped and she gazed up at me.

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know. You just do. Father knows how to do it."

"Then why don't you ask him when he gets back?"

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I would go find Father, instead of waiting for him to come to me.

"Okay then" I said, hoping I hadn't made her catch onto me as I crept away, heading for the back door at the far end of the house. Thankfully, Gyda's back was turned to me as I slid the latch from the door, creaking it open slightly...

Gyda stiffened and looked around for a moment and I froze. When she seemed to have settled back down, I slipped through the tiny open crack in the door and out to freedom. I giggled all the way down to the harbor, where I knew Father would be, charging as fast as my feet would carry me.

 **Freyja's POV:**

When the ship was again docked, and without a single scratch I might add, I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. After Agnarr finished tying the rope, he wiped his hands and asked "I see you at the beach a lot, is this because you like to swim?"

"No. I mean I was taught by my mother when I was young but...I've never been particularly good at it."

"So what are you good at?"

"Horse riding."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why they call you Freyja?"

"I confess it is" my cheeks reddened slightly, hoping that he wouldn't ask me to elaborate on the story behind it.

"Father!" a very familiar voice called out and we both looked just in time to see Bryn trip over a nearby rock, and plummet down the sandy hills towards us!

 **Bryn's POV:**

Ok. So I was going for more of a smooth entrance. I hadn't meant for it to happen, but the rock was out to get me! Next think I knew I was tumbling down the hill.

"Ow!"

"OOf!"

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

I finally came to a dizzying rest on my back at the bottom. Once my head stopped spinning and my vision cleared, I saw Father standing over me, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised.

I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hi Daddy."

 **Agnarr's POV:**

"Don't hi daddy me young man, where is Gyda?"

"Back at the house."

"I see and why aren't you with her?" Bryn gave an exaggerated sigh before pushing himself up and shaking the sand out of his hair.

"She wouldn't play swords with me."

"Bryn do you realize how dangerous that was. You could've killed yourself just now!" My temper began to boil within me. He was my only son and the most important thing in the would to me, if I had lost him... no I couldn't think about it.

"But I didn't!" he stared back defiantly, in a very familiar imitation of me.

"You know what. You're grounded, no leaving the house for two days."

"Why am I not allowed to go outside and play without someone watching me?! What are you so afraid of!"

 _Why because Sigurd and Valdis would steal you from me the moment you were unguarded and use you as nothing more than a bargaining chip for retaliation against me?! Why?! Because you're mother cheated on me and Fathered you by another man who couldn't care less about you even though you are his blood! Why?! Because I love you and want to make sure you're loved and taken care of everyday because that is a Father's job!_

How could I explain anything like that to him, something so complex. It would devastate him.

"It doesn't matter. I am your Father, I know best! Now go home!" Tears welled up in Bryn's eyes and my temper diffused as quickly as it had built. He was only a child. Before, I could say anything else, he raced away.

I looked at Freyja, whose own eyes were currently watering and she put a hand over mouth, as if she couldn't belief what I had just done.

"Excuse me" she whispered and began briskly walking back to town. I sighed. Just when I started to make progress with her, my temper ruined everything. I couldn't remember a time I'd felt worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey guys hope you really enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance. Any reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. :)**

 **Agnarr's POV:**

It was evening before I was finally able to return to the house. Gyda had the central hearth roaring, casting shadows upon the oaken walls.

"Gyda where is Bryn?"

She nodded her head towards a set of cloths draped over a rope, separating the sleeping quarters from the main part of the house.

"Thank you."

I stood before the curtain before moving it aside.

"Bryn, it's Daddy can I come in?"

No answer. Slowly I moved the curtain back. He lay on his sleeping mat, his head resting on the fur pillow, and his tiny frame stretched out on the white fur blanket.

I could tell he wasn't asleep, even though his back was to me.

"Bryn?" I moved towards him slowly so as not to startle him.

He sniffled and turned towards me, his eyes red-rimmed and his cheeks flushed from crying. My heart ached. I'd done that to him.

I sighed and knelt down.

"I'm sorry Bryn. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was unfair. Sometimes how I forget you're only four, you seem so grown up."

Bryn sniffled again and sat up.

"You really think I'm grown up? That I'm a man?"

"I think you're well on your way to being one" I tapped his nose playfully and he giggled. He stood and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy."

 **Freyja's POV:**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Magni asked, he and Aki standing at the door and preparing to leave for the second night of the feast.

"Yes, I don't feel particularly well this evening. Do you think it would be terribly dishonorable if I didn't come?"

"Well, you sat at his table last night, and he didn't specify the number of days you had to come so I suppose there's no harm."

 _Good, the last person I want to see is Agnarr right now._

He'd terrified me the way he yelled at Bryn.

How could anyone act that way towards a child?! A child?! And on the boat, he'd been so sweet and gentle and patient.

"We'll see you when we get back. Oh and don't let anyone in that you don't know."

I inwardly rolled my eyes playfully.

"I know Magni. I'll be careful."

When they had gone, I began to lock the door securely behind me when I heard voices, two men by the sound of it. I crept outside, around the house, glimpsing two dark figures in the alley between Aki's house and the next.

"Put it in his drink, test it first and then slip the poison into it. If all goes well, Agnarr will be dead before the night is out." The two men snickered evilly and began to make their way up the alley towards me. I quickly ducked back into the house and locked the door. When they're footsteps had faded away, heading in the direction of the Great Hall, I finally let out a breath. A plot? To assassinate Agnarr? Oh no. I had to warn him, before it was too late. Moving quickly, my heart pounding wildly and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I grabbed my dark cloak from the knob by the door and raced out into the night towards the Great Hall, only hoping that I could reach Agnarr in time.

 **Agnarr's POV:**

"Daddy where's Freyja?" Bryn asked me above the noise of the feast.

"I...don't know. I'm sure she'll be here soon." I stroked him lovingly on the head.

I was surprised how quickly he'd taken to her. Usually Bryn was shy and reserved among people he didn't know that well. Yet, he'd followed Freyja to the shore that day and was giggling so hard at the feast with her yesterday that he complained his stomach hurt afterward. For her part I had been impressed with her patience and gentleness with him.

Then I glimpsed Magni and Aki entering. When they approached the table I stood and said "My friends."

It was then that I noticed that they're party seemed to be missing a certain dark-haired beauty.

"Where's Freyja?"

They both glanced at each other, as if each was unsure how to continue.

"We regret to inform you that she is not well this evening."

 _Which really meant she didn't wish to see me._

Who could blame her though after this morning? I sighed inwardly, thinking of how disappointed Bryn would be. I was surprised to discover the sagging feeling of disappointment rising within me as well.

"Of course. I hope she is well enough soon" I replied cordially.

Magni and Aki looked almost relieved that I hadn't appeared upset. I made my way back to the table.

"Is she coming?' Bryn exclaimed excitedly.

"No, my son, I'm afraid she's not feeling well right now." Bryn's face fell.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here next time." I could only hope that it was true.

 **Freyja's POV:**

When I got to the doors of the Great Hall, sweating and out of breath, I immediately stopped to compose myself. If I were seen rushing to Agnarr's side like something was wrong, the assassins would instantly be put on alert.

I smoothed out my hair and was once again hit with the buzz of activity from the feast. I pushed past drunken men and women until I got close to the head table.

"Agnarr!" I hissed.

"Freyja" he looked up surprised, removing himself from his chair and smoothing some invisible hairs out of place.

"I must speak with you urgently. In private." Agnarr nodded and quickly took us a corner secluded from the rest of the feast.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you. I overheard two men when I was at home. They intend to poison you tonight."

"Did you get a look at these two men."

"No it was dark out."

Agnarr looked at me doubtfully.

"Look, I know we've had our differences but do you really think I would come here and risk the reputation of Magni and his family, a man whom you well know that I am very loyal to, if I wasn't absolutely certain about this?"

Agnarr was silent for a moment.

"Ok, did you hear anything else?"

"They said they were going to test it and then drop the poison in discreetly afterward."

Agnarr nodded.

"I'll suppose we'll find out who it is even if you didn't see them. Now we just have to wait for whoever serves me a drink."

"Would you mind joining me at the table for the rest of the night. It may look more suspicious for you to leave after so soon arriving to speak with me."

I nodded, admitting to myself begrudgingly that he had a point.

I took a seat next to him, Bryn delighting at my sudden appearance.

"Freyja, you're here!" he enveloped me in an adorable warm hug, hands wrapped around my neck as if he didn't ever want to let go. I embraced him back, and when he released me he said "I have a surprise for you."

I gasped in kiddish delight.

"Really what is it?"

"Daddy says if you tell, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Well then I shall wait for it joyfully."

"Can we show her tomorrow?" he addressed the question to Agnarr.

"Yes of course, that is if she would like to come" he replied, making it obvious that he was trying to be considerate of my feelings on the subject.

Yet, I wasn't to be fooled a second time.

He'd shown his true colors this morning. If he acted that way towards a poor innocent little boy who'd already suffered so much in his extremely short life, then he would probably behave no better towards me in the end.

 **Agnarr's POV:**

I could feel the animosity radiating from Freyja like heat from a blazing hearth. She didn't trust me anymore. Her defenses had gone up once again. I sighed inwardly. I wanted nothing more than for her to gaze at me with love and longing but instead tonight all's I seemed to be getting were eyes that never looked upon me except for a quick glance out of the corner of the eye and a stiff posture as if she was ready to be attacked.

It was enough to make my heart ache, though I knew not the reason why. Or I just didn't want to admit it. Either way, there was one thing I did know, and that was that Freyja Magnisdottir(Magnisdaughter) had gotten under my skin.

 **Freyja's POV:**

An hour had passed and the assassins had not made themselves present. I was beginning to think that I had imagined the whole thing when...

"A toast!" cried one of the men suddenly, his voice cutting through the chattering crowd like a knife.

"To our great chieftain, Agnarr Bjornsson" he said, raising his horn goblet.

"My dear friend please accept this drink from us." A gold goblet was brought out and placed in front of Agnarr as the man came forward.

I locked eyes with Agnarr for a moment. He gave me an almost imperceptible nod before he stood from the table.

"Torsten my friend, I believe the drink should go to you, for preparing such a honor for me." Agnarr kept his voice neutral, but they're was an unmistakable note of hurt and betrayal in his voice. Torsten suddenly looked nervous.

"But I intended it for you Agnarr."

"And now I'm giving it to you. Unless there is some other reason you would object to taking it?" Agnarr raised his eyebrow knowingly.

In that moment Torsten attempted to flee, bit before he had gone two paces he was caught by two large men.

"Oh Torsten" Agnarr said, shaking his head in genuine sadness and he stepped from behind the table and out into the open space of the room, where Torsten had currently been forced to his knees upon the dirt-packed floor.

He gazed up at Agnarr in fright, his eyes pleading for mercy. The friendship had obviously been deep between the two considering the heartbreak Agnarr had shone as a result of this betrayal.

"Who sent you to do this?" Agnarr questioned in a surprisingly mild voice.

Torsten shit his mouth tight, determination to say nothing glowing in his eyes.

"Who sent you to do this!" Agnarr demanded, this time in a harsh tone signaling that he wanted less nonsense and more answers.

If the room hadn't been silenced before with Torsten proposed toast, it was now reduced to deadly silence as the crowd of onlookers watched in anticipation of what was going to be the fate of the now caught, attempted murderer.

Torsten,again, refused to speak.

"Fine, guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He nodded to the two men who still held Torsten captive, and they dragged him outside. Magni came to stand beside Agnarr and addressed the crowd, who were gazing with a mixture of curiosity and startledness.

"Go back to your party." The tense atmosphere quickly dissolved into lightheartedness as the bards in the corner struck up another tune. Magni followed Agnarr as he strode in the direction of the door.

"Gyda stay with Bryn" I instructed before quickly following.

"Freyja!" Bryn called out.

"Bryn stay with Gyda ok" I replied patiently, before stepping out into the cool September air.

"Agnarr!" I called out.

Agnarr turned around in surprise.

"Freyja, you really shouldn't be here."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"What I have to."

"Are you going to torture him."

" Freyja I need you to go back inside."

" How could you do that to someone?"

"You think that I take pleasure in this?!"

I was silent, choking out tearfully "I don't know what to think of you." I gazed down at the ground.

Agnarr as hand slid under my chin, causing me to look at him. He wiped a tear away with his thumb before speaking.

"Then know that I am no monster. I'm temperamental and hard-headed but I am not unfair nor cruel. And right now I only want to keep you safe." His hand brushed my arm and then gripped my smal, delicate one in his. I thought for a moment that he may be trying to fool me again with sweet words but his voice was genuine.

"Please go back inside. For your own safety" he continued gently.

This wasn't the hot-headed Agnarr I had come to know. He was...trying to protect me. And in that moment I felt strangely...safe, and I soon found myself nodding to his request.

"Alright."

 **Magni's POV:**

We had bound the prisoner's hands in thick rope above his and thrown in over a tree, while binding his feet, as he sat upon the ground, and his mouth was currently gagged. Agnarr soon arrived.

"Where's Freyja?"

"She's safe."

Agnarr turned his eyes to the prisoner.

"Bring him."

We dragged Torsten over to a small block of wood.

"Tie his hand securely."

We placed it upon the block, looping it so tight around his wrist that any chance of it slipping out was close to none.

"Please Agnarr" Torsten begged as he realized what Agnarr was about to do.

"Just tell me who sent you, and where you're other friend is and you'll still have two hands by the end of the night."

Torsten still refused to be speak.

"So be it" Agnarr said. He unsheathed his sword, brought it up, preparing for it to come down at any moment...

"Wait!" Torsten exclaimed.

Agnarr paused.

"I'm listening."

"I can't tell you who sent me but I can tell you the rendezvous point I had with Alfarr. He's the one who procured the poison from the man who sent us. I've never met him. Only Alfarr can tell you more."

"And where is this rendezvous?"

"Up in the hills. By Thor's Creek."

I sheathed my sword and nodded to Magni to unite his hand while the other man held him securely.

"Lock him up, that way we'll still have him in case he's lying."

Torsten was once again dragged away as I headed back to the Great Hall. I needed to find Freyja.

 **Freyja's POV:**

I waited beside an anxious Bryn for what seemed like hours, his little hand trembling nervously in mine.

"Will Daddy be alright?"

"Of course he will sweetie." I knelt down and gave him a warm and encouraging hug. It was then that Agnarr chose to walk through the door of the now empty Great Hall, quickly making his way over to us.

"Bryn, give Freyja and I a minute to speak alone." Bryn sighed and folded his arms as he walked away, obviously not thrilled to be barred from an adult conversation.

When he was out of hearing range I gazed at Agnarr.

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch Bryn for me while I'm gone."

"What's going on?"

Agnarr came closer so he didn't have to raise his voice, as if he was afraid someone would walk in at any moment.

"I'm going after them. I cannot aay how long it'll be till my return, probably a day or two at most. And Freyja."..he paused to make sure I had his complete attention "if I don't ever return, look after Bryn for me and when he becomes old enough, give him this." He placed the ancestral sword in both my hands, the weight of it almost causing me to stagger.

He was entrusting me with his most sacred family object, and even more precious, his own son?

"Why entrust this all to me?"

"Because there is no one else here I can trust. You have proven yourself to be brave, loyal, and kind and most of all patient. There is no one better to take care of my son."

I was thoroughly flabbergasted at his words and the sincerity behind them. I thought he saw me as nothing more than a bumbling idiot and a nuisance.

"Thank you."

"No thank you."

" For what?"

" For saving my life... and for putting up with this man with this hard-headed and this hard-headed with so much patience. I know it's probably not been easy."

I gazed at him with a newfound respect, never before thinking him capable of such consideration.

"You know something...you're alright Agnarr" I said with a good-natured smile.

"Oh gee thanks" he said sarcastically, though I could sense the same lightheartedness in his tone.

"Bryn stay with Freyja!" he called, his tone turning serious once again.

"Where are you going?" Bryn replied, scampering back over to us.

"I'll be back in a day or two."

"You're leaving!"

"Bryn, listen to me. Freyja is going to look after you while I'm gone."

Bryn's eyes welled with tears.

"Buy what if I never see you again?"

"You will. You will see me" Agnarr insisted.

Bryn gave him a tight embrace around the neck. After they released each other he instructed "Be good for Freyja."

Bryn could only nod, his lip quivering ad if her were to going to burst like a broken dam any second.

Agnarr made his way out the door with us following. Outside men had already assembled with torches and horses. Magni was among the retinue.

"Magni, you are going as well?" I hurried over to him just as he was beginning to mount his horse.

He nodded solemnlY.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful, you know me." He gave a conspiratory wink.

Then he mounted his horse and rode off into the night with the rest of the men.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hey, thanks to everyone who responded last chapter. It made my day. Review always welcome and very much appreciated. Enjoy :)**

 **Agnarr's POV:**

We rode off into the night, as fast as our mounts could carry us. The lights of the town soon faded away and soon the only illumination came from the torches, casting shadows upon the trees and fields. Loki was up in front of me and the rest of the band, he being one of the best trackers the town had ever seen. The men whispered and exchanged jokes with each other but I remained silent.

Loki raised a hand, signalling for the company to stop, before dismounting his horse and squatting down, placing a hand upon the dirt-packed road. His eyes scanned the ground for several seconds before he pushed himself up and gestured to me.

 _The tracks are still fresh. We should be able to reach them in about an hour._

'Good the sooner we catch them, the sooner we can go home' I thought, shivering as the early autumn breeze rustled past me.

When Loki had once again mounted his horse, we set off once again into the night.

After about an hour of riding, the glow of a campfire was finally spotted as we neared Thor's creek. I put a finger to my lips and gestured for the men to dismount from their horses, leaving them back away's so any noise that might emanate from them wouldn't alert Alfarr or anyone else that happened to be with him.

I held up a finger and moved it in a revolving motion, and the men soon surrounded the camp site. I was so close I could see Alfarr hunched over the fire, warming his hands, and another man whom I did not recognize.

I nodded to Magni and suddenly stepped out of the bushes.

"Hello ladies" I replied, dangerously calm.

They sprang up, startled.

"Surprised to see me alive, or were you hoping I'd be prepared for burial by now?"

They didn't answer at first.

"Agnarr...listen..you..you..don't understand" Alfarr stuttered nervously.

"I understand perfectly well thank you!" I shouted and suddenly the two attempted murderers were surrounded by more axes, swords, and spears than they'd probably seen in their lifetime.

I slowly strode into the middle of the circle.

"Now you two traitors have two choices: Come back willingly and be given a swift execution or I'll force you back and you'll still be executed, only this time the death shall be rather slow and painful. You have five seconds to decide."

They remained in stony silence.

"As you wish."

I jerked my head towards them for the men to seize them.

Suddenly, the man behind Alfarr pulled a dagger from his boot and stabbed one of the men in the chest. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground and opening the way to escape. The man bolted through before anyone could catch him.

"After him!" Several of them followed in hot pursuit, while I remained to see to my wounded comrade.

Magni already knelt beside the man and it soon became apparent that it was none other than Aki.

 **Magni's POV:**

I knelt my oldest and dearest friend, who was currently bleeding heavily from his chest, Agnarr soon joined us.

"Magni..I'm not..going to make it..."

"Don't say that, everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. We'll get you back to the village.."

"Magni" he interrupted "you seen enough battles to know that that's not true."

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

Aki turned to Agnarr

"Some fight huh Jarl?"

Agnarr nodded, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Indeed it was, and you were the bravest of us all Aki." Aki gasped for breath.

"Sword.." he murmured. If a man didn't die with a weapon in his hand, his soul would be lost forever.

To my surprise Agnarr pulled his own sword out and curled Aki's fingers around it.

"I cannot take this Jarl. I am not of your family."

"Yes, you are" Agnarr whispered. Aki coughed once more, and I held his hand until it went limp.

 **Freyja's POV:**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, as I headed to Aki's vegetable garden to cut some vegetables for breakfast for Bryn and I. (He'd told me I could make use of it if they happened to gone more than a day.) Bryn still snoozed away inside the longhouse, and I saw no reason to wake him. He was probably exhausted with worry for his Father. I set my basket down next to me and began to cut some of the carrots and remove some of the cabbages when a deep voice said behind me "Freyja."

I turned my head to see Agnarr standing there. I took my basket and made my way toward him with a smile that he'd returned safely until I saw his expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Aki is dead."

"Oh that's awful. What happened?" Concern laced my voice.

"Bastard stabbed him and got away" he replied, frustratedly.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a loyal follower of yours."

"More than that he was a friend." My heart couldn't help but swell with sympathy for him.

"Is Magni alright?"

"Alive? Yes. Ok? No."

"Take me to him."

"First where is Bryn?"

"Oh of course, he's still resting inside the house."

"When a still half-asleep Bryn had been transported in Aganrr's arms back to his home and placed into the care of Gyda, Agnarr led me to Magni.

A large crowd was gathered on the town's main road. It took pushing past several people until we were finally able to spot Magni, staring limply down at the body of Aki which was now on display for all to see. His eyes were closed in peaceful sleep and his skin had been drained of all color. His hands laid wrapped around the hilt of a sword which was laid out along his form. A gothi, or priest, stood by, muttering unintelligible words, no doubt a prayer for the soul. I made my way over to Magni and placed my hand upon his shoulder.

"It should've been me."

"No Magni. Aki wouldn't want that."

"How would you know?!" he shouted. I backed away, tears stinging my eyes as I walked away.

"Freyja!" Agnarr called after me. I didn't stop and his footsteps kept pursuing me until we got near the border of the woods.

"Freyja, wait up!" I stopped, suddenly too exhausted to continue anymore. He stepped in front of me.

"Look I'm sure he didn't mean it. He'll calm down eventually."

"That still no way to act towards someone."

"No. Yet, grief makes people do funny things. A wise man once told me that when someone yells, that means he's scared."

"And who, pray tell, was this man?"

"None other than Magni himself."

"So...you get scared?"

He looked out at the early morning sun on the horizon for a moment before answering.

"When I was a boy, it was the dead of winter. I was out on a lake because I had been dared to go out into the middle and back without falling through. Arn was there, we couldn't have been more than thirteen. I had gotten to the middle of the lake and was just about to head back when all of a sudden the ice cracked and I found myself dangling from a patch of ice in freezing cold water. Arn ran to get help but I knew he'd never make it back to town in time. As I started to freeze I prayed to the gods for help, and I believed I was going to die. My fur coat was pulling me down and just as my frozen fingers were about to slip from the ice, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Magni. He tugged me out with only one arm. I don't remember how we got back to shore, only laying in the snow for a minute, shivering in the cold as Magni wrapped his fur cloak around me. I went into shock soon after that and got up and started yelling at him about why he didn't save me sooner, I still don't think i've thanked him for it to this day. Yet, he didn't yell back at me, instead just sat there calmly watching me until I had exhausted all the possible hateful words I could've used. Then he gazed at me and said 'When someone yells, that means he's scared."

I gave a small comforted smile at the heart-wrenching story.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't take it personally. I don't like seeing you sad."

My eyes widened in surprise and I think Agnarr was even shocked himself that he'd said that out loud.

"Anyway...uh..I should be getting back to preparations for the funeral tonight." He stumbled over a root as he made his way back. I grinned to myself, giggling inwardly at his embarrassment, as I followed him back. The townspeople had dispersed, already having paid their respects to their fallen hero. While Agnarr hurried off to the preparations I stepped up next to Aki's body, praying inside my head:

"Lord, have mercy upon Aki. He did not know you Lord and for that I know you will hold him to no blame. He was a good man. Amen." Then, not daring to cross myself in public, I made my way home.

###

When night had fallen, the funeral celebration began just as the Northmen preferred it: with lots of drinking, loud conversation, music, and food.

It was held outside in the darkened street, lighted by torches. Agnarr was seated with a group of men, who were currently drinking heavily and telling stories of Aki in previous battles or competitions.

There was one face I failed to see however: Magni. I was about to get up and go look for him when Agnarr stood up and the crowd quieted.

"My friends, today we'vr lost a loyal comrade and a good friend. Let us now honor him as a true warrior."

The body was brought out and the whole town walked down to the docks.

Aki was laid to rest honorably in a wooden boat with several goods such as a knife, gold coins, and his sword of course. The Northern believed they would be used by the dead in the after life. The greatest warriors were said to dine at their god Odin's table in Valhalla(heaven). The men pushed the boat out and as it floated away upon the sea, a multitude of arrows with fire on the tip soared through the air, lighting up the night sky like a thousand tiny stars. The arrows that struck the boat slowly set it ablaze until it was engulfed in flames.

When I waited long enough for the body to be respectfully honored, I made my way over to Agnarr.

"Agnarr, have you seen Magni?"

"I thought he was with you."

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Arn have you seen Magni?" Agnarr asked Arn, who stood next to him.

"Not since we got back."

"I figured he would've wanted to be here to honor Aki."

"Have you checked the house?"

"Not yet."

"Come, he has to be around somewhere." When we got to Aki's house, now so silent and dark, I knocked on the door.

"Magni, it's Freyja can I come in?"

No answer. Agnarr gestured for me to go ahead and open the door. What greeted us was the same darkness and silence that had been observed on the outside of the structure.

"Magni are you here?" Still no answer. I made my way to his sleeping space and found it completely devoid of all his belongings.

"Agnarr, his personal effects are all gone." Agnarr knit his brows together in confusion.

"Where else could he be? He could not have just disappeared."

Agnarr was silent for a moment.

 **"** Arn, go and check my stables, see if there's a horse missing."

"Right away." Arn scurried out the door.

"What is it Agnarr?"

"I have a hunch and I don't think you'll like it." Arn returned not moments later.

"You were right, a horse is missing."

"Which one?"

"The new black stallion. The fastest you have."

"I knew it."

"Agnarr, do you really think he would go after that man himself?"

"I believe he already has."

 **Agnarr's POV:**

"You can't be serious!" Arn exclaimed.

"I'm not going to change my mind." I shoved an extra blanket in my saddle pack.

"You're gonna go after him in the dead of night alone!"

"I won't be alone. Loki will be with me."

"I'm coming too." I turned to see Freyja standing there, still in her signature blue dress only this time her hair was up in a bun with a dark blue band of cloth tied around her head to keep any remaining strands back. She'd also donned a pink, fur-linned cloak which got shorter in front and longer in the back.

"Freyja no."

"I'm coming with you. I want to find Magni too."

"I understand that but..."

"Please Agnarr."

I sighed, realizing I had no time whatsoever to argue with her, with Magni getting farther and farther away.

"Get her a horse." Arn quickly rushed to the stables and had another one saddled in minutes.

"How fast can you ride?"

"I am a cautious rider."

Not good if we needed to move fast.

"Tie her horse to mine." That way all she'd have to do is hold on. Arn linked the horses by a thick rope, not so close that they would bother each other but just enough so the one behind would feel the tug and follow.

I helped her onto the horse and once she was properly settled, I mounted my own stead.

Who''s gonna be in charge while you're gone?"

"You are."

Arn looked thoroughly horrified at the prospect.

"But I've never been in charge before."

"Never too late to learn." Then before Arn could raise any other objections, we sped off into the night.

 **Freyja's POV:**

After we had rode faster than I could ever remember doing in my life, we finally slowed the horses to a walk.

"It's getting late. He's still far ahead of us. We'll have to make camp here" he said, turning to me after relaying the message from Loki.

"Are you sure?"

"Loki's one of the best trackers you'll ever find. I trust him."

He helped me down from the horse and we set to work preparing a simple place to rest for the night.

I led the no doubt tired horses to a nearby stream and allowed them to sip at the water while unsaddling them, and afterwards tethering them securely to the trees for the night. ( I needed Agnarr's help with that unfortunately due to the fact that I'd be never been particularly good with knots.)

Loki worked on the fire and eventually had a moderate blaze going.

I sat near the fire, pulling my cloak further around me as the chilly evening air graced my form.

"Loki, I think we'll need more firewood."

Loki got up without a word and left, returning a few minutes later with a good sized bundle. As he placed the sticks upon the fire I said:

"Thank you Loki." His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, as if he wasn't used to being thanked, before settling himself down a good ways from the fire, probably to keep watch.

"May I ask you something?" I turned to Agnarr.

"Anything."

"Does he ever speak? I mean has it always been like that for him?"

"He hasn't spoken aloud since he was a child."

"You seem very close to him, with knowing him so long and all" I ventured, remembering my promise to Magni to never discuss the family connection between the two.

"He grew up on my family's estate, so naturally our paths crossed often" Agnarr said with a tone that implied that that was all he wished to say about it.

I was beginning to understand Agnarr's reluctance to openly share about who Loki truly was. They were both trapped in prison's of sorts, Loki as a slave and Agnarr a chieftain, forced to treat Loki with as much indifference as was demanded by his position, when he obviously cared for him as his own brother. I couldn't imagine having to treat a family member that I was close too in such a manner simply because they were different, because to do otherwise would surely result in nothing less than exile from the community and a greatly increased risk of starvation or worse. Vagrants were treated little better than slaves among the Northmen, though they were considered free, since they had no home to call their own. Under their law it was legal to castrate, maim and even kill a vagrant whenever a property-holding free man wished. Begging in the streets was seen as despicable and pitiful and would usually result in the vagrants being driven out of town, back to the woods or other places outside the town in which they had once lived.

Yet, I was a follower of Christ, a man who preached to always help the poor, weak, lame, and oppressed. I vowed that I would not stand by and watch such things happen ever again. _I_ would be the change.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey guys, glad to hear you're all enjoying so far. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed last chapter and throughout this story. It made my day! Please review as always! Happy reading everyone! :)**

 **Freyja's POV:**

It turned out we had to journey no further to find Magni, for the next morning we were awoken by the sound of a loud crash.

Agnarr was on his feet, sword half out of it's scabbard before I could even untangle myself from the blankets.

Hakon stood there, an unconcious Magni lying at his feet tied in ropes. Magni had told me of him, that he was not a man to be trusted.

"What are you doing here?" Agnarr chided, obviously not appreciating being woken up from his slumber.

"I heard you went after Magni, so I went on ahead of you and caught him."

"What did you do to him?" I knelt down, feeling his head, a lump was beginning to form there.

"He simply received a slight knock on the head, he'll come around shortly." Hakon's voice was much too calm for my taste at a moment like this. There was something about him that was simply...unnerving.

"Loki! Put him on the horse, we're going back to town!"

 **Magni's POV:**

I awoke in a cellar, my hands band in rope and lying on my side. Great, so there went my plan. I groaned and sat up quickly and regretted it. I placed a hand to my throbbing head and held still for a moment until my vision stopped swimming.

"If you didn't move it wouldn't hurt as much."

I blinked to see Agnarr sitting outside the barred cellar door, his face an unreadable mask.

"What am I doing here?" Agnarr unlocked the door, blocking any chance of escape with his large muscular frame. I had to admit he would make an imposing figure to those who didn't know him like I did.

"You know exactly why you're here." A note of ire crept into his voice.

"You stole from me Magni, I trusted you and not only did you break into my barn without permission and made off with my horse, you ran off without so much as an explanation!"

"You know as well as I do, if I had asked you wouldn't have let me go."

"Aren't you the one who always told me as a boy that you can't always have everything you want!"

"This is different!"

"Not to me it isn't and it certainly won't be to the jury!"

"Whoa wait what jury?"

"You know the law as well as I do Magni, I've been forced to call a Thing for your trial!"

"Trial?" For what? Wanting to avenge my best friend's death?!"

"No for dishonoring me and yourself! You were my closest friend Magni, the Father I never had and now you've forced me into this position!"

I only glared at Agnarr coolly.

"You're rich enough that you'll get over it soon."

Agnarr's eyes lit up with fire.

"Do not dare put this on me! Thievery is one of the worst crimes a Northmen can commit, and the worse part is that those were you're words!"

I lapsed into stunned silence, the guilt I'd been holding back rising within me.

"What happened to you Magni? When I was a child you were patient and kind, never one to run off like this."

I had to stop tears from flooding my eyes and replied angrily with all the malice I could muster "What would you know, you're nothing but a common drunk who couldn't lift himself from bed in the morning!"

Stunned silence followed and hurt and anger crawled across Agnarr's eyes all at once. I had spoken of his intermost darkest secret that no one but me knew. Agnarr replied, deadly calm:

"Better a common drunk who his honest, than a scared little man who is a thief." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out.

 **Freyja's POV:**

I paced inside the Great Hall, waiting for Agnarr to arrive. He's said there was no need to stay in the cellar, he would come see me once he'd spoken to Magni.

The door at the other end of the hall echoed a loud bang and Agnarr stomped in, a look of pure anger on his face.

"Agnarr is everything all right? What happened?"

"Magni has made his decision and I have made mine, his trial will be held tomorrow."

"Surely, you can see he was in grief. You yourself said it can make people do funny things."

"Well next time slap me then."

He sank into the Great Chieftain's chair, breathing deeply and rubbing his temples, obviously trying to control his temper for my sake.

"Agnarr what _really_ happened?"

A flash of uncertainty crossed his eyes, before he folded his arms and stood, leaning against the far wall, not looking at me.

"If I tell you this, you musn't tell anyone else. You promise?"

"You have my word."

He was silent another moment before beginning.

"When I was but fifteen years I had seen enough terrible things from my Father Bjorn that I wished I could forget. I began drinking and constantly fighting. One night I met Valdis, who was the companion of another man for the night. She came from a powerful family and my Father saw it as an opportunity to make an alliance with his former rival. I was betrothed to her and three years later married her. During that time she'd deceived me into thinking that she cared for me, but in the end it was wealth and security that she really wanted. For several years we tried to have children but it never happened. I refused to take a concubine or another wife, because I had remembered the pain my Father's infidelity had caused my Mother, not to mention many of Valdis's relatives had perished on a sunken ship going back to their homeland after our wedding and she had nowhere to go, whom I'd been close to. Valdis constantly blamed me for us being childless, which only increased my drinking. Then one night, she came to me and told me she was pregnant and I thought to myself that I would never wish a child of mine to have a Father who cared more for his drink then for him. I had experienced the pain that came with an uncaring and unattentive Father and would've rather died than be like Bjorn. So I cleaned up my act, and haven't had a drink in five years."

Agnarr finally looked at me to gauge my reaction. Sympathy overwhelmed me, he'd had a horrible life and loved Bryn more than the man who sired him enough to stop and stay away from his addiction and be the Father Bryn deserved. One part still confused me though.

"But I've seen you drink, at the funeral last night."

"It wasn't alcohol, everyone only thinks it is, that's why I always have Loki bring my drink because he and Magni are the only one's who know."

"But, wouldn't seeing other's drink be too much of a temptation?"

"I cannot afford to look weak. What man would follow a leader who can't even control his desire to drink. As long as your the person everyone wants to see, everything will be fine."

He paused and glanced at me.

"Do you have any idea what that must feel like? Having to be someone else when all you want to be is yourself."

"Better than anyone." I gave him a kind smile.

"And for the record, your secret's safe with me."

He gave a one sided smile, his eyes lighting up with relief.

However his grin soon faded and he became serious once again.

"Freyja, tomorrow is the trial so I must warn you to prepare yourself for the worst. He may well be exiled."

"What?! No!"

"If it were up to me Freyja things would be different, but it is up to the people, I only question him and pronounce the sentence."

"You know what will happen to him if that happens!"

"I'm sorry Freyja." I had to stop tears from clouding my eyes.

"May I go see him?"

"Of course you can" Agnarr said gently.

"Loki will show you the way. He's just outside."

"Thank you" I mumbled, before hurrying from the Great Hall.

###

"Bring out the prisoner!" Agnarr called.

The Great Hall was now crowded with townspeople, the light of a new day and the cool autumn breeze streaming in through the open door. Agnarr sat in the Great Chieftains chair, his posture stiff and powerful, his face an unreadable mask. Yet, I knew better now, behind the tough exterior there was a man struggling to keep his true self hidden.

Magni was brought forward in manacles and dropped upon the floor in front of him, emitting a loud groan as his stomach collided roughly with the hard oak.

Agnarr's eyes flickered momentarily, as if he were trying to hold in an objection to the treatment of his friend.

When Magni had pushed himself up on his knees and now knelt in front of him Agnarr stood.

"Magni Olafurson, you stand today accused of thievery and dishonor of your Jarl, do you deny it?"

Magni was silent for a moment. My eyebrows scrunched together. Why wasn't he defending himself?

"What would be the point in denying it, everyone already knows anyway."

The crowd mumbled to each other, I looked around anxiously, hoping to glimpse at least one person who might be in his favor, but found none. Agnarr raised his hand for silence.

"Is that an admission of guilt?"

Magni remained silent.

"Are there any witnesses who will testify to this crime?"

"Jarl, if I may have permission to address the Thing" Hakon raised his hand. Agnarr sat down and gestured for him to come to the empty middle of the room, so he could be seen by the whole crowd.

"Members of this town, I myself caught this thief, when the Jarl, his best friend, had gone after him and is so doing loyally delivered him to the Jarl. If I were to do such a thing, commit a crime that is held to be one of the most heinous among our people, and to do it to my most loyal and trusted friend I would expect to be nothing less than exiled. My good people, if this man" he pointed an accusatory finger towards Magni, "would steal from someone so close to him to achieve his aims, imagine what he would do to an innocent he didn't even know, to get what he wants." He took the hand of a little girl and picked her up, balancing her on his hip.

"He could become a murderer of your children, like this little girl." I heard some people gasp.

"We're not safe until criminals like him are thrust out, never to return." He placed her back down and she ran to her mother. Murmurs of assents and nods began to present themselves among the crowd. This was not going well.

"Anyone else?" Agnarr asked. The room remained silent.

"Would anyone wish to speak on behalf of Magni for his defense?" I raised my hand.

"Jarl, if I may have permission to address the Thing this time?" Agnarr nodded. I slowly made my way to the center, my boots thumping upon the floor, my heart racing. When I stood before all their faces, my back to the Jarl, hundreds of pairs of eyes pierced me, some with curiosity and other's suspicion or irritation. I felt myself begin to panic, having no idea what I wanted to say.

 _Breathe._

"People of this town, you have all known grief I am sure. The loss of a child, a Father, a brother..." I paused looking over my shoulder at Magni, " and a friend." I turned back to them.

"And all of you know, that grief makes people do funny things. You have all known Magni, and you know that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He has served the Jarl loyally and faithfully for many years. Are those the actions of a murderer or a criminal? What Magni did was not right, but I ask you to consider, who among any of us has not also made mistakes? How would any of us feel if we were in his place? Yes, wrong actions have consequences and should be condemned, but the person should not be. Therefore I ask you, consider making his punishment less harsh, though thievery is what Magni did, it is not who he is." I gave them a slight nod and scurried off the floor, glad to no longer be in the public view. There was a moment of silence and then Agnarr stood.

"If that concludes the testimony, then, my people, was is your verdict?"

A man stepped forward, obviously the spokesperson for the group.

"We appreciate the testimony of his ward and the service of Magni, but once a man is a thief he will always be a thief. We vote in favor of Hakons testimony, he should be exiled and his lands forfeited to the Jarl as reparation for the abuse of his trust and generosity."

The crowd began shouting their assent.

"Exile him! Exile him!"

"No!' I shouted but my voice was lost in the roar of the crowd.

Agnarr once again held up his hand and the room quieted.

"Magni Olafursson, you have admitted your guilt and been tried. You leave me with no choice" Agnarr's voice cracked slightly, though it seemed no one noticed but me.

"By our laws, your lands are forthwith ceded to me and I banish you from this town, never again to enter the Thing or any village or assemblage other than that of exiles."

Magni hung his head, sighing mournfully.

"Do you have any last requests before I and my men escort you to the woods?"

Magni lifted his head.

"Take care of my ward. She doesn't deserve to be punished, for my mistake.

"Of course, your ward will be under my protection. I swear this on the name of Forseti." He thumped his palm against his heart.

"Now if there be no other administrative matters..."

"If I may speak again Jarl" Hakon said.

Agnarr gestured for him to continue.

"Jarl, it is the custom of our laws to repay a deed of loyalty with reward, as is one of disobedience with punishment. As I'm sure these townspeople would agree and capturing a thief is no small matter..."

"What is it you ask Hakon?"

"Well, Jarl if it not be too great a request, it would please me well if you could return to me the land taken from my forefathers as well as the ancestral sword."

Magni looked up startled.

Agnarr's fists clenched and unclenched several times. He was trapped. If he refused Hakon's request it would dishonor him. If he granted it, Magni's land and his most treasured sword, a symbol of his forefathers triumph, would be in the hands of his most bitter enemy. Magni had told me that he would've rather drowned in his own blood than let that happen.

Agnarr finally signed.

"Very well."

Magni was hauled to his feet my two men, who escorted him towards the door, and the Thing began to clear out.

"Magni!" I called, trying to push through the crowd but failing miserably. The last thing I saw as I looked back was Hakon smiling wickedly as Magni was dragged away.

###

I trudged along beside Magni as Agnarr and Arn escorted him to the woods. Kai loped ahead in front of us happily, smelling every tree and sticking his nose in every hole. It made me smile despite the situation, dogs like him always had a way of making me smile. My grin faded however as we stopped at the border of the woods. Magni turned and sighed.

"So...I guess this is goodbye." I went over and hugged him sadly. When he released me he said to Agnarr:

"Agnarr would you permit a moment alone with Freyja, to say goodbye properly?" Agnarr nodded and he and Arn wondered a respectful distance away.

I had tears in my eyes and Magni sniffled, holding my hands in his own.

"Freyja, I will miss you..." he choked up, unable to continue.

"I will look for you often in the woods."

"Do not. The woods are dangerous."

I was about to object when he continued with tear-filled eyes "Now, go, live your life and forget me."

"Forget you? How could I forget you after everything that you have done for me." We embraced once more until Agnarr approached us.

"Magni it's time." Magni nodded, gazing at me one last time.

"Take care Freyja." I could only nod, tears streaming down my face and my words became stuck in my throat as I choked up.

Magni turned and began to step towards the edge of the woods. Kai dutifully began to follow but Magni stopped him.

"No old friend. I'm afraid this time you can't come. Freyja will take care of you from now on. Be good for her." He scratched Kai affectionately behind the ears before pushing himself up from his kneeling position and his palm up.

"Sitja (stay)" he commanded before trudging the next few steps and disappearing into the woods. Kai began to whine when he could no longer see his master.

"Shhh" I comforted him kneeling down and stroking him on the head. It began to rain, droplets pelting down on me and soaking us to the bone. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, but it was only after the very last of my tears was streaking it's way down my cheek that i was finally able to whisper:

"Goodbye."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey guys, hope I'm doing the character's justice so far, especially now that Hakon has come back into the picture.**

 **Just a quick guide on the Pronunciation of these Old Norse names (since I know some of them can get a bit tricky.] Agnarr and Magni's names are not included because they are pronounced exactly as they look):**

 **Freyja (pronounced Frey-a or sometimes spelled Freya, the version in the story is the Old Norse form because I wanted to be as accurate to the time period as possible)**

 **Hakon (pronounced High-con)**

 **PLEASE Review and Enjoy :)**

 **Freyja's POV:**

The cart rolled to a stop in front of the farm.

"Be careful with that you idiots!" Hakon snapped at two of his slaves who were currently lugging a piece of furniture into the house.

Hakon saw us as Agnarr helped me down from the cart. Agnarr had been true to his oath to Magni and had arranged for me to stay with a kind, older widow, whom he'd know for years, of about forty, named Helga, whom I'd meet the previous day. She'd been cheerful and welcoming as well as overly generous in preparing a hot bath for me and placing a small cushioned dog bed made of animal furs in my room for Kai. (I was delighted to discover that she loved dogs as much as I did. The bed she had was used by the family's previous dog until her husband had died and her sons had married, the eldest taking the dog with him.) I'd told her I had no clothes, except those which I was currently wearing because the rest of my belongings were back at the farm. Agnarr had then promised to accompany me the next day.

Hakon approached, snapping me out of my revelry.

"Ah Freyja Magnisdottir. I hope you will forgive my moving in so soon, houses like these don't come around every day." He lifted my hand and kissed it in the usual Northmen manner. I wanted nothing more than to pull it away and slap him.

"No not at all" I replied, keeping my voice neutral. Hakon turned towards the house.

"I think I should make a few changes. What do you think Agnarr?" Hakon asked, smugly turning towards the chieftain. As Agnarr leant against the cart I could see his fingers twitching, a sign that I knew by now, of the fact that he was trying to control his temper.

"I think it's fine just as it is" Agnarr said, an edge of steel in his voice.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right" Hakon replied in a tone that left no doubt that he couldn't care less about the Jarls opinion. I had no doubt that he had planned for years how he was going to destroy Magni's legacy, and that of his ancestors, in the residence. After his second fake scrutiny of the house, he turned back to us.

"So to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Freyja is here to get the rest of her belongings" Agnarr replied.

"Of course, be assured my men have touched nothing that isn't Magni's" he addressed me this time.

"You're very kind." I struggled to control my anger as I grabbed a large satchel from the back of the cart.

"Will you need any help?" Agnarr asked.

"No, it's just a few things. I'm sure I'll manage."

 _Besides there is one sacred item that wouldn't be good for you to see._

I made my way into the house, quietly maneuvering around the slaves as they began rearranging things. I came to my sleeping area behind the last curtain. As Hakon had said nothing had been disturbed or touched which was a relief.

I checked to make sure the slaves were still ingrosed in their work before I knelt down and lifted one of the floorboards. There lay a copy of the Gospel of John. It was my Father's last gift to me and I'd managed to smuggle it aboard the ship under my cloak. I pulled it out wiping some dust off the front of the book. It was a codex, a bound book instead of a scroll, which was something highly prized seeing as there were so few in my land.

No one, not even Magni knew of it. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, just that secrets had a way of getting out one way or another. I had often read by the light of candle within the house when everyone else had gone to bed. Since my room was at the back, the light usually provided no trouble. The few times that Magni had come back I had tucked the book behind me or under the blankets and excused my being up as I couldn't sleep. Gazing upon the words of God gave me hope. It helped me to feel a little less alone in this pagan world of the Northmen, and that God was still watching over me as his beloved daughter no matter how far I was from England.

"Freyja!" Agnarr called from the door. I hurriedly shoved the codex into my satchel and replaced the floorboard. I just barely made it to the small wardrobe before he poked his head in between the curtains.

"Are you nearly ready?" I could tell he wasn't asking because he was impatient, just curious.

"Yes I'm just packing the last of my clothes" I replied as I folded the other dress that I had and stuffed it on top of the other one within the satchel.

We made our way back outside, Hakon standing at the door with that insufferable smile of triumph.

"I trust the slaves gave you no trouble."

"None at all thank you."

"Those bastards, thralls are little better than animals, wouldn't you agree Jarl?" Agnarr said nothing, yet his fingers were twitching again and his remained a hard line and his eyes unreadable. He glanced at me.

"We should be going."

"Of course" I agreed readily, more than happy to be out of the presence of Hakon.

I kept my satchel close to my side as Agnarr helped me back onto the cart. He clucked to the horses and soon the cart was rumbling away from the farm back towards town. I took one last look around. The green fields where Magni had walked with me after my first weeks of being here, showing me the flowers to calm me down and make me feel comfortable after I had been bawling for weeks over the death of my Father. There was the barn, where the two pack horses whinnied in goodbye at my departure, since everything of Magni's with the exception of Kai now belonged to Hakon. Magni and I had often taken them out for rides together, laughing and enjoying the sun. Tears slid down my face as we slipped onto the road leading to town. The road Magni and I had traveled coming to the festival. Now he was gone. Tears continued to slide down my cheeks and my shoulders heaved as I softly sobbed.

"Freyja you alright?"

"I will be" I choked.

Agnarr placed his hand gently on my shoulder as we continued on into town.

###

 **Two Months Later**

I shut the door behind me as the chilly November air ceased to wrap it's cold arms around me. It had been two months since I had last seen Magni, and I was currently returning with the last of any food from the market that Helga and I would keep in storage for winter. The two of us had become fast friends and I found out we both shared the same love of dogs, horses, and solitary walks outside. It was good to finally have someone besides Magni or the workmen to talk to, especially another woman.

"Ahh, good you're back" Helga called, taking the sack of grain from me and heading back towards the cellar.

She unlocked the massive door with one of a set of keys she kept on her dress belt. When a Northwoman was married she was given such keys to symbolize her power over food storage and preparation as well as the household in general.

"So, did you see Agnarr at the market today?" Helga gave me a knowing grin and raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Agnarr had been coming a round a lot recently the past couple of months, sometimes just to ask how I was doing, and other times to bring a small flower or two.

"I'm sure he's just trying to be nice. He made an oath to Magni that I would be under his protection and so he feels obligated to come by and see how I'm doing every once and a while." I had tried to explain his attention away to Helga many times over but she simply wouldn't hear of it.

"If you say so" Helga continued to grin as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at me.

"Stop it Helga" I shook my head lightly as I knelt down beside the pot of stew, hanging over the crackling fire, that would soon be our supper.

A knock came at the door. Helga raised her eyebrows at me and went to get it.

"Agnarr" she said, to the visitor I couldn't currently see from my position a little to the side of the door.

"What an unexpected surprise."

"I hope I'm not intruding on your supper."

"No, not at all, please come in." Agnarr stepped into the house shoving back the hood of his fur cloak.

"Here I'll put your coat away while you warm yourself by the fire." Helga gestured towards where I was sitting, giving me a conspiratorial wink before heading to put his coat away.

"Freyja" he nodded to me as he pulled his gloves off and rubbed his hands over the fire.

"Hello" I simply replied.

"How has everything been? You and Helga are getting along well I trust."

"Yes, very much so thank you." I replied politely, still unsure why he was here.

"I thought you would."

There was a moment of silence between us as we both stared into the flames for a moment, gathering our thoughts.

"May I ask how Bryn is doing?"

"He is quite well. It seems he grows up a little more each day. He wants to learn to ride soon."

"Riding is a wonderful pursuit. I wish him luck."

The side of Agnarr's mouth quirked up and he said nothing. I was saved from having to say anything else, by Helga reentering the room.

"Well, Agnarr seeing as you're here I think it might be a good time for me to ask the reason for your visit?" If there was one thing I'd learned about the Northmen, it's that they were not known for beating around the bush, or subtlety in speech.

"Yes, I actually wanted to ask Freyja, seeing as she's so good at riding, if she would do me the honor of tutoring my son in his riding lessons once spring comes." I was once again shocked at how polite and kind he was being, just as he had been these last few months. Now, to give me the honor of tutoring his own son...

"I think you overestimate my skills Jarl."

"I think not" he replied, that one-sided grin back again.

"Well, I for one think it's a very good idea. Freyja is a good rider and an even better teacher" Helga chimed in.

"No really.." I said modestly, feeling a blush coming on.

"She has endless patience. I've never seen her raise her voice to anyone."

"If you would Freyja, it would help a lot. I don't think I'll find anyone better anytime soon. Besides, I can offer you a decent wage and a respite once winter comes."

I looked to Helga and she nodded vigorously at me. Being around Bryn meant that I would be around Agnarr a lot, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet, or more accurately I wasn't sure how I felt about _him_ yet. Yet, the chance to earn an extra wage could take some of the burden off Helga. Her husband had been a cloth artisan and now that he had passed and her sons were married the majority of the work fell to her, though her sons provided well for her and often sent her a large amount of their income to buy food and whatever else she might need. It couldn't hurt to have another source of income in the house though. I sighed inwardly.

"Thank you. I accept."

"Good. Byrn will be delighted that he'll be able to see you again after so long."

"In fact why don't you and your son have dinner with us tomorrow" Helga suggested.

"I regret I won't be able to. I have to travel to visit another Jarl before the snow sets in."

"Then may the gods go with you" Helga said.

"Thank you. You as well." Agnarr gave me one last look before he stood up to leave. Helga held the door open for him, and soon he had disappeared down the darkened town street. Helga shut the door and glanced at me, eyes sparkling.

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't" I insisted, beginning to fuss with my apron.

"Freyja?" Helga's voice was serious now.

I looked up at her.

""What is it reallthat's holding you back from? Do you like not like him?"

"Yes...no..I don't know. I mean I do like him but..." I stopped trying to explain myself and fell silent for a moment.

"Its just why would he like me? I have nothing to give him anymore. If it weren't for you Helga i wouldn't even have a place to live. No, he must want me just for pleasure before he takea another wife. He's a Jarl and I'm..." I lifted the hem of plain brown dress slightly to emphasize my point.

"Do not think such things Freyja" Helga said, taking my hands.

"He has asked you to train his son. Agnarr doesn't let anyone near Bryn except those who he fully trusts and highly regards. Im not saying you shouldn't keep your guard up with him until you of his intentions towards you, but I encourage you to keep an open mind and give him a chance. Promise me you'll at least do that."

"I promise, though if I feel there is any deception on his part I will not see him again."

"Nor should you." Helga patted my hand.

"Now enough talk. Let's eat."

I heartily agreed and began to ladle out of some of the stew into our bowls.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: any factual research is not mine. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thank you for all the Reviews guys! (Sorry I can't reply to any guest reviews just because that's how it's set up, but thank you nonetheless!) It made my day! I truly appreciate it!**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Freyja's POV:**

The snows came in the first week of December though thankfully not harshly, the gentle flakes falling from the sky and slowly accumulating upon the land until it looked as if it were covered by a white blanket. The only color remaining in the landscape were the green needles of the tall pine trees, their branches straining slightly under the weight of the new fallen snow. The roof creaked as well from the burden, so much so that I feared it might collapse in on itself. However, Helga reassured me that the oaken house had been through worse winters and survived.

Helga and I were curled up by the central hearth, wrapped in thick fur blankets, seeing as there wasn't much else to do besides hunker down and hope we would survive the next two or three months.

The two milk cows had been brought inside the house, placed in a pen running along the wall at the back of the house, seeing as they would most likely freeze to death if left outside. The sheep, two horses, and the chickens were left outside as they were tougher and able to bear the hardship.

"Oh looks like we're out of water again" Helga sighed, bringing the bucket around to show me.

"I'll get some more. You stay by the fire and keep yourself warm."

"Thank you my dear girl" she sighed with relief, handing the bucket to me. Outside, in the cold of the Northmen winters was not a place for someone Helga's age to be.

Here take these with you" she tossed me a pair of her own gloves as I hoisted my cloak around my shoulders. Helga had made it for me, a beautiful dark green with fur stitched along the edges and behind the head to form a hood.

I glanced at the gloves. They were a bit too large for my own hands but they would have to do.

I opened the door, only to be met with a chilly breeze that felt like I was being pierced by thousands of tiny pins. I quickly shut the door behind me so Helga wouldn't have to feel it. I stood on the porch, gazing around at the snow covered earth and the ships beached at the harbor, where they would most likely remain until spring when someone would have use of them again. A few snow flakes continued to fall, deadening the noise of the wind howling in the background slightly. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me and made my way towards the town well, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible and be back by the fire in no time.

When I reached the well, I quickly filled the bucket and started back towards the house, my freezing fingers on one hand struggling to hold onto the bucket and those on the other managing to hold my coat closer against the wind that had picked up again.

"Need some help?" Agnarr suddenly approached me, a huge thick fur coat around him and his blond hair allowed to hang down loosely passed his shoulders.

"Yes thank you" I shivered. He took the bucket from me and we began to trudge back towards the house in silence, the snow crunching under our feet.

"You look cold" he commented.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

We took another few steps in silence, neither of us knowing exactly what to say.

"How is Helga?"

"She is well, and she couldn't be more kind to me. I am lucky to have her. Though I'm afraid she finds the winter a little trying, which I suppose is common when one gets older."

"Yes, my uncle was already complaining weeks before the first of the snow reached us, when I went to visit him that is."

"Was that the Jarl of which you spoke of visiting before?"

"No, that was my brother-in-law, Erik*. My Uncle lives with him and his four children, all of them boys."

"Brother-in-law? So does that mean you have a...?"

"Agnarr!" a woman's voice echoed as she came around the corner.

"If I find you've let your nephews escape again I'll..." she stopped talking when she saw the two of us standing together. She was tall like most Northwomen were with platinum blonde hair and a pair of shining blue eyes not quite that different from Agnarr's.

"Who is this?" she asked abrasively.

"Sister, this is Freyja the girl I told you about, Freyja this is my older sister Frida."

It's nice to meet you" I said.

"Polite. I like her already Agnarr. Oh and nice to meet you too" she turned back to addressing me.

Suddenly Bryn and a pack of boys charged past us, yelling and brandishing sticks as if they were weapons and wrestling in the snow.

"Be careful boys. Don't play too roughly with your cousin now" Frida called. I smiled at them warmly, watching them play without a care in the world. They were so innocent, laughing and shoving each around playfully. One of them picked up a snowball and hurled it at the eldest looking boy, starting a chain of snowball assaults throughohut the group.

"How old are they?" I asked Frida.

"Twelve, ten, nine, and seven, and their quite rambunctious."

"I can imagine" I chuckled.

"Yet, I love them all very much. They are my own sons after all." Something cold and hard all of a sudden collided against my neck, water dripping beneath my collar. The boys froze, the eldest coming to the forefront.

"Sorry" he said, worriedly. I gazed at them with a mischevous grin before bending down to the snow and beginning to form a snowball in my hands.

The boy turned and ran, as I tossed it after him. I missed, but then again I never had been a very good thrower.

"Ha! Missed me!" he called over his shoulder.

"That's because I wasn't trying" I teased back, giggling friendlily.

"Uncle Agnarr!" one of the boys called, before tossing one hard into Agnarr's shoulder.

"Oh that's how it is huh?" Agnarr quickly molded one for himself and chased after the boy who was squealing with laughter before being hit square in the back by Agnarr's missile. The too of them collapsed and began wrestling playfully on the ground. The other boys soon joined in, forming a dog pile on top of Agnarr. Agnarr's deep laughter filled the air as he continued to chase his nephews this way and that until they all collapsed on their backs from exhaustion. The boys soon got up and the game progressed but Agnarr remained where he was, lying on his back in the snow. With the wind his cheeks and a carefree smile on his face, it struck me how much he appeared to be a little boy again. It was stark contrast from the stiff formal Agnarr i'd seen at the Thing or at feasts, or the saddened Agnarr who been grieved over the loss of his friend. Frida ran off after her boys, making aure they didn't get themselves into too much trouble, leaving Agnarr and I alone. I stepped over to his side, for once being the one to tower above him.

He grinned up at me.

"Care to join me my lady?"

"Possibly." He held out his hand to me.

"I know that trick." I sat down on my own and lay back in the snow beside him.

"What trick?"

"You know what trick."

He chuckled and we stared in silence at the sky.

"I see you like children."

"Does this surprise you?"

"Perhaps a little. Well, except for Bryn anyway. I've always though that a man like you has to be serious."

He giggled.

We lasped into another contemplative silence, staring at the watery winter sky.

"What was your childhood like Freyja?"

I cringed.

That was definitely not a question I wanted him to be asking.

How could I tell him without giving too much away?

"Like everyone else's I suppose. I laughed and played, occasionally even sang but not really in front of other people."

"What did you sing?"

"Just some songs that my mother taught me."

"Could you sing one now?"

"No I'm afraid I've forgotten the words." The lie stung like a knife to my heart. For some reason that same feeling of wanting to tell him who I was, to let there be no more secrets between us, was back, though I didn't know why. If he found out who I really was, he would be disgusted. He'd laugh at me. He would enslave me, or worse make me his concumbine. He would crush me under his foot. The only reason he treated me well was because he thought I was one of them. Yet a worm of doubt had begun to sow itself in my heart. What if maybe, just maybe, he would accept me as I am? No, I couldn't afford to hope. Thinking like that would only get me killed.

"Freyja are you alright?" Agnarr's voice drew me back to the present and I realized I'd been silently staring at him.

"Sorry I was thinking is all." I turned my face back towards the sky. Agnarr looked as if he were about to say something but then decided against it.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" the youngest of his nephews suddenly appeared, looking at us with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Enjoying the sky."

"Would you like to join us?" I moved over so there was an open space between Agnarr and I. The little boy plopped himself down and turned his big, soulful brown eyes towards me.

What's your name?"

"Freyja. What's yours?"

"Alvis, but you can call me Alvi, everyone does."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Alvi." We settled into a comtemplative silence that lasted all but two seconds before Alvi spoke up.

"What are we looking for?"

"Well, we could look for clouds. Like, see that one looks like a rabbit" I pointed to a cloud in the sky.

"That one looks like an eagle" Alvi pointed out.

"I see a wolf" Agnarr chimed in.

"Alvi!" We sat up to see the eldest of the boys scampering towards us.

"What are you doing?" Alvi flipped onto his stomach so he could face his brother.

"We're looking at clouds."

"Alright boys, time to go back inside" Frida commanded.

"Awwww!" they groaned in unison.

As they headed back down the village street towards home Agnarr and I dusted ourselves off from any remaining snow.

"Thank you for spending time with Alvi, Freyja."

"Your welcome. He seems like a very kind boy."

Frida gave me one last smile before she turned to her brother.

"We should be getting home now, it's getting late."

"Perhaps you and Helga would like to join us for dinner Freyja?"

Frida's eyes suddenly flashed with irritation which quickly smoothed back over into politeness so quick it was hard to believe it was even there in the first place.

I'm sure we wouldn't want to trouble them dear brother." It was clear she didn't want me joining them. Why?

"Also remember our cousin Aslaug is arriving today as well. I'm sure she'd like a chance to catch up after not having seen you for so long."

"Oh yes Aslaug** I forgot." Agnarr looked as if he could care less about spending time with his cousin, but he kept his tone polite.

"Nice to meet you Freyja" she said, somewhat dismissively before practically dragging her brother back down the street.

I was left alone on the snow and mus covered road. I sighed and picking up my bucket, now filled to the brim with fresh water, I made my way into the house.

###

The next few weeks passed with no sign of Agnarr. I figured this was because his visiting family had commandeered his every moment. Then again, who could blame them I guess with the time spent was something unnerving about Frida that I couldn't quite place my finger on. Perhaps she improved upon closer aquaintance and just had difficulty meeting people for the first time. December bled into January and then to February, which among the Northmen was known as the starving month, when the winter supplies would be running short after a long winter, and consequently rations would get smaller as no one wanted to be empty-handed before spring came once again.

"Freyja!" Helga called.

"Back here!" I shouted, hanging another piece of laundry over a rope suspended inside.

"Ah there you are. I need you to do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I've had a troubling headache for the past few days. I was wondering if you could run to the healer's farmstead just outside of town and collect some of the herbs there?"

"Is it far?"

"No just follow the path out of town and then take a right at the fork in the road. It'll be on the left side. You can't miss it."

"May I take one of the horses?"

"Of course, but ride slowly. There could still be ice out there and both of you could end up falling if you rush."

Don't worry. I'll be careful."

I hurried to the barn and saddled Dagrun. The horse whinnied in protest as I pulled her away from her hay munching to place the bit in her mouth.

I mounted her and with a squeeze of my heels we were off at a steady walk. I wouldn't risk going any faster, since I promised to follow Helga's advice. It was slosgoing but it was better than injuring Dagrun or myself, besides it gave me a wonderful opportunity to gaze upon my surroundings.

The green needled branches of several of the trees still remained covered in snow, the sunlight glinting off the white surface and making it appear to shimmer and sparkle.

"Enjoying the view" a voice suddenly startled me. I whipped around to see Agnarr just up the path, on horseback himself.

"You startled me."

"Hardly my intention." He moved up beside me, his horse facing the other direction from mine.

"Where you off to?"

"The healer's. Helga needs some herbs for her headache."

"Want some company along the way?"

"Oh I wouldn't wish to keep you."

"Don't worry. I've got all the time in the world" he replied, turning his horse in a circle so this time it's head was facing the same direction as my own mount's.

"Shall we?" he indicated forward.

"Sure."

The first few steps or so were in silence until Agnarr broke the quiet.

"It's nice to see you again Freyja. Please accept my apologies that I haven't been able to come around. My nephews and the rest of the family decided to spring the news that they were staying for the whole winter on me at the last minute. It's been quite chaotic in my home ever since."

"It's alright you need not fill obligated to see that I am well. You've held up the end of your oath. I have a home. I'm under your protection. It would be presumptuous of me to expect anything more from you."

"Still, I was glad to do it."

He grinned at me one sidedly and a sparkle of humor and interest was in his eyes. It was in that moment that at least part of what Helga had ascertained was true. Agnarr wanted me, for reasons still yet unknown, but the desire was there, burning like a fire in the night.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Why did you like to come see me?"

"You're intellgient, fun, beautiful, interesting, brave, loyal, shall I go on?"

"Why are you complimenting me?!" I snapped beginning to feel irritated. Agnarr stopped at the sudden change in my tone.

"Freyja what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you refuse to tell me your intentions, probably because you're thinking of using me until you find someone who has an equal amount of money and wealth in their pocket!"

"I would never use a woman in such a dishonorable way. I would never even touch you unless you wanted me to."

"Then what is it you want from me?"

"I'll show you want." He got down off the horse and came over to me.

"Come down."

"Why?"

"So I can show you what I want." For some reason curiosity overcame caution as he helped me down fron the horse. Then before I knew he took my hand.

"Freyja Magnisdottir what I want is for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

(The Old Norse spelling of this name, Erik or Eric is Erikr, but for the sake of simplification and clarity I will be using the later version.* This name is pronounced As-lau with the g being silent.**)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Please review! I enjoy hearing everybody's thoughts!**

 **Freyja's POV:**

I stared at Agnarr in utter shock. Did I hear him correctly? Did he really just ask me to be his wife, his consort, his lady? No surely not. Why would he want a girl like me, being in the social position that I was relative to him? I half-expected him to break into a grin and tell me this was all some sick practical joke.

Yet he didn't. Instead he stood there with a serious expression, waiting expectantly for a reply. Oh my goodness, he really was serious. My throat was dry and my palms were sweaty. What should I say to him? A part of me wanted to turn and run right there. Then I thought about Magni, and the innocent vagrants and their children, probably starving off somewhere in the woods or dying of cold or both. Maybe that fate had already befallen Magni as well. I surely hoped not. And what about the slave children, forced into a cruel life of bound servitude simply because of their bloodline? Like Loki for example, who hadn't done anything to deserve a slave's life other than to be born to the wrong mother. If I became a Jarl's wife I could do so much more to help them. I could possibly even get Magni out of exile. It was the least I could do after all the kindness he showed me (though I knew he would never demand anything in return from me, especially if it would put me in harm's way.)

Yet, was I ready to live with a man I barely knew? Was I ready to give up a chance at a normal life and possibly risking my own happiness along with it?

'Perhaps you have been put here for such a time as this?' Magni's words from all those months ago echoed in my head. All these thoughts flashed through my mind in less than a minute and in that moment, looking at Agnarr, I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you for the honor of your proposal Jarl. I accept."

Agnarr gave his typical side grin as he bent down and kissed my hand.

"It is you that does me the honor Freyja."

"There are two things I must make clear though if I am to marry you."

"And they are..."

"First, I expect you to be a faithful husband. I will not marry you if your preference is only to use me as one of many women. Second I will not engage in..."

Ugh I could not say these words. I hated having this conversation. Especially since I'd never had to have this conversation before with any man as I was never popular in the village or in England. Yet, I knew it had to be done. Looking down and tracing my foot in the dirt I continued:

"...relations until we are married and I have gotten to know you well enough. Do I have your oath on the name of Forseti?" I asked, still not looking him in the eye as I stuck out my hand.

He took it faster than I would've expected.

"You have my oath on the name of Forseti."

"That you will do what I have asked of you?" I prodded, making sure he wasn't trying to find a loophole.

"Yes I swear on the name of Forseti that I will do what you have asked of me this day."

"Then you have my hand in marriage."

We released hands and I awkwardly looked around.

"So now what do we do?"

Agnarr grinned.

"Now we go make it public."

I had no idea what making our engagment public would entail, but I had a feeling I was about to find out sooner rather than later

###

 **Agnarr's POV** :

"You wanna do what?!" my brother-in-law Erik exclaimed. He was sitting across the firepit from me, leaning forward with an incredulous look on his face.

"You heard me" I replied, refusing to make eye contact and instead continuing to sharpen my dagger. Frida, who was standing and watching the whole thing looked equally shocked.

"Well, what of her family? Where does she come from?"

"Little is known of her background. All I know is that she's an orphan."

"Oh that's convenient" Frida scoffed. We both glanced at her.

"What?!"

"I believe what Frida is trying to say is that it is quite suspicious. A girl, with no known family or wealth wanting to marry a chieftain. How do we know she isn't working for someone? How do we know she's not just doing it in order to gain enough power to bring our family to it's knees."

"Freyja would never do that" I replied, jumping to her defense quickly enough for Erik to notice.

"Agnarr might it not be wise to at least have her speak with the counsel of elders and get their opinion of her. Do not let your affection for this girl blind you to her possible motives. Remember what happened last time."

"I remember what happened last time, and it is a mistake I don't plan on repeating. Now other than your desire for her to see the council, do you have any other objections to this girl?" I asked, standing up and glancing back and forth between him and Frida.

They were both silent for a moment. Then Erik spoke up.

"Why are you choosing her?"

"She's brave for one thing, she took on a whole pack of wolves armed only with a stick to save the village's sheep."

Erik raised his eyebrows.

"I can't deny that's impressive. What else?"

She's loyal, she's stand up for what she believes in, she's gentle, kind, modest and dare as I say almost as beautiful as Freyja herself."

Erik grinned.

"You really like her don't you?"

"What man with half a brain wouldn't? There's something... different about her but I can't quite place my finger on it."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. So what do you say?"

"Well, I for one absolutely object" Frida said, stepping forward.

I turned to Erik with a grin.

"Erik?"

Erik's eyes took on that mischevous glint I knew all too well from when we we re boys and were thinking of doing something naughty. He finally shook his head and chuckled.

"Odin love you Agnarr." We laughed and clasped hands and pounded each other's backs.

You're gonna have to promise me one thing though?"

"And what is that?"

"That you'll organize a family dinner and invite her over before the wedding so we can all get to meet her and tell her about you're most embarassing moments."

"And what makes you think I would do that?"

"Do you want to marry this girl or not?"

"Fine. I will ask her but I'm not guaranteeing she'll say yes" I replied, exasperated.

"Oh trust me she will" Erik said, grinning out of the side of his mouth as he inspected his new dagger.

I rolled my eyes and exited the house, heading toward's Helga's home.

###

I knocked on Helga's door, and it was Freyja who answered.

"Agnarr!" she said, slightly surprised.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No of course not. Come in."

When she had closed the door behind me she explained:

"Helga's gone to visit an ill friend, so I'm afraid you find me all alone right now."

"Yes I heard, I wanted to talk to you privately."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Alright."

"May I?" I gestured to a nearby stool.

"Please."

"My family have given their approval of our engagment."

"That's good news" she said, in a tone that echoed that she still didn't see quite where this was going.

"There is a condition however."

"Which is?"

"That you go before the Elder's council so that we can both be sure of each other's character and motives upon entering this union."

She looked down at her feet. By now I realized that meant she wanted to say something but was unsure whether or not she should say it.

"What is it Freyja?"

"They suspect I'm doing it because I'm after your money or intend to harm your family's honor somehow don't they?" She lifted her eyes to me.

In the months since I'd known Freyja, the one thing that I could never stop being surprised by was her almost uncanny perceptiveness.

My silence must've told her all she needed to know because she looked down again and sighed.

"Is this what you think too?"

"If I did would I have asked for your hand?"

"No. I suppose not."

We lasped into another silence again.

"Freyja why won't you look at me?" I suddenly blurted out.

She traced her foot along the floor, which meant she was thinking of a reply.

"I suppose I'm not used to this sort of attention from men. If I have gotten any it's the wrong kind."

"Why? Did someone hurt you?" I asked, suddenly very concerned.

If someone had harmed her honor, they'd better watch their back because they might not have a head by the end of the day.

"No nothing like that. They just said things they shouldn't have, but physically I wasn't harmed."

"Well, the next time one of them comes around you let me know and I'll take care of them for you personally."

"Thanks" she said, blushing slightly and giving a shy smile.

I found her shyness was one of the many things I liked about her. It was cute and captivating all at the same time.

She was truly unlike any woman I had ever met.

"I'll go."

"What?" I asked, shaking my head and realizing I had been staring at her.

"To the Elder's council."

"Oh good. My family was wondering if you would also join us for dinner tomorrow night. They are anxious to meet you."

"Uh sure. I'd be honored to meet your family. Only you have to promise me that there won't be any flying snowballs this time."

I snorted slightly.

"I promise."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I got up from the stool and she showed me out.

###

 **Freyja's POV:**

Tomorrow night came quicker than I would've liked. I stared at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time that day, critiquing the dress I was currently trying on. Helga had braided my hair back, intertwining some flowers into the braid forming a sort of v-shape on the back of my head.

"I can't do this" I said nervously, my palms sweating as I crinkled the sides of my dress and jitters filled my body more and more by the second.

You've been saying that the past four hours" Helga replied.

"I mean it. I am about to walk into a house filled with one of the most powerful and influential families here. Worse still I'm about to become one of them."

Panick rose in my chest as I turned to Helga.

"What am I thinking? I don't belong there..."

"Freyja, breathe and calm yourself."

When I had taken a few deep breatha up to her satisfaction she replied:

"No don't worry about tonight. You'll do fine. Just breathe and relax and be yourself. Besides your husband-to-be is going to be arriving any moment now so it's hardly the time to turn back now is it?"

As if on cue, a firm knock came upon the door.

Helga raised her eyebrows at me and moved to open it as I smoothed my hair one last time and moved to the door. Agnarr was standing outside in the darkened street, his trademark fur cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was neatly brushed as always and tonight was allowed to hang loose passed his shoulders.

I gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile as he offered me his arm. It was well muscled, probably from years of wielding a sword and surprisingly warm even in the frigid air.

Soon after Kai loped out into the night between us, rubbing against my side.

I giggled and lent down to his eye level.

"No Im sorry Kai you can't come tonight, but Ill be back soon don't you worry."

Kai had more and more often insisted upon coming along with me wherever I went, probably because he missed Magni deeply and I was his last link to him. I also sensed that he did not want to be abandoned by those whom he'd cherished, a second time.

"Now go back inside with Helga and I'll see you when I get back, I promise." I gestured to the house and said "Inni" (Inside). Kai dutifully followed my command and lept back into the house with Helga, who I knew would take excellent care of him while I was gone. With one last knowing wink she closed to the door, leaving Agnarr and I alone.

I took his arm again and we started down the darkened street.

The first few moments were spent in contemplative silence before Agnarr spoke up.

"That dog of yours seems to have become your shadow."

"Yes I suppose he has. I suppose after Magni..." I stopped for a moment, fearing that I had a dug up an unwelcome past event for both of us. Thankfully Agnarr didn't seemed too troubled.

"There's no need to explain. I understand."

We walked a few more steps in silence for a moment before I ventured to ask him a question

"Do you ever wonder about him? Where he is? How he's doing? Whether or not he's even still alive?"

"I wonder everyday."

"As do I."

Finally we approached a longhouse that was the largest I'd seen yet. It was easily at least 250 feet long!

"This is your home?" I asked stopping for a moment to take in the sheer magnitude of it. I briefly wondered if the inside was just as impressive.h

He merely nodded and led me inside.

The minute we entered we were bombarded five eager boys, including Bryn.

"Uncle! Torsten says he's better than me at archery. Which one do you think is better?" the second eldest asked.

"I think you're both so good I couldn't possibly decide. Now" he continued, clapping his hands together and closing the conversation on who was the superior archer and said "There's someone I want you to meet." He gestured to me.

"Boys this is Freyja my bride-to-be, Freyja these are my nephews Torsten, Erik, Bjorn, and I believe you already know Alvis" he said, pointing them out oldest to youngest.

"It's nice to finally meet you all properly. Not that I mind a good snowball fight now and then" I joked warmly.

Alvi, head down, shuffled forward, producing a rock with something scratched on it and I realized it was a drawing of two smiling adult stick figures holding hands and several smiling children on their right side.

"We made this for you. Its you and Uncle and all of us." My heart warmed at their thougtfulness.

"Why thank you Alvi and all of you that's very sweet." Alvi nodded and scurried back to the group as I took the rock which was perfectly rounded. I wondered if it had been carved that way or if the boys had found it naturally.

"Its round because a circle represents something that never ends. Uncle says that family is forever. Now you'll be in the circle too" Torsten explained further, gesturing to the stone. I almost wanted to cry at their thoughtfulness. It had been so long since I had been a part of family. I mean I had Magni but, after my Father was killed, it was hard for me to think of him as anything more than my warden, which he'd respected.

It was then that I noticed a girl probably about my age, maybe slightly older, gazing at me with a hard expression. She had red hair with green eyes that gazed at me intensely like a snake looking at it's prey.

Agnarr noticed me looking and was quick to break her intimidating silence.

"Ah yes and this is my cousin Aslaug. Aslaug this my bride-to-be Freyja."

"Pleasure to meet you" she said curtly, making it clear that meeting me was anything but.

"Nice to meet you as well" I responded, keeping my tone neutral and polite.

Aslaug grinned at me as if I were a dog that had just done a trick for her pleasure.

"Freyja" said a feminine voice. I turned to see Frida enter the room, a smile that couldn't be more fake plastered all over her face.

"Nice to see you again."

"You as well Frida."

"Frida have you seen Erik?" Agnarr asked.

"Oh I'm afraid he was delayed dear brother. Business."

"Funny. He never mentioned anything to me." A note of suspicion rang in Agnarr's voice.

"Well in the meantime we shouldn't sit here starving. Erik will be back soon I am sure" Frida said, leading the way further into the house where a table had been set up with an assortment of bread, cheese vegetables and grain.

As we sat down at the table, a man burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Oh good I'm not late" he remarked, quickly composing himself.

"Father!" the boys called in delight, scrambling from their places at the table and rushing forward to embrace him.

"Oh my boys" he exclaimed, grinning and giving each one a kiss upon the head. They were obviously very close to this man whom I assumed to be Erik. Agnarr confirmed it a moment later.

"Freyja this is my brother-in-law Erik."

Erik came over to my side of the table and kissed my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said, being the first adult I'd met tonight to actually say it sincerely. He seemed friendly and jovial unlike his wife and Aslaug, and there was a certain light-heartedness and jokster air about him.

At the very least he would probably be better company at the dinner table than the two solemn females.

"You as well."

He then gazed at Frida.

"Frida. There was no emergency with my old friend the blacksmith."

"Oh my mistake" Frida said, in a tone implying that she had done it on purpose. There was silence for a second or two as tension filled the air. Erik then spoke up again.

Let's eat!"

I couldn't have thought of a better suggestion for this moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **I hope I'm doing the character's justice so far. Especially Agnarr since he's a much more complicated character. This was a difficult chapter to write as well, so I hope you all like it.  
**

 **Also let me know if there is someone's POV I haven't done yet that you'd like to see.**

 **Please review! I enjoy hearing everybody's thoughts!**

 **Freyja's POV:**

By April the last of the snow had left us and a part of me rejoiced at the coming of spring once again. The air was no longer frigid and the sun shone brightly upon the green grass, which carpeted the ground like a colored mat, dotted with wildflowers of various colors. The market had opened once again and people were busying around, buying or selling various items including cloth, vegetables, fish, tools, and weapons. Yet, spring coming also meant that the council of Elders was able to meet and I would soon be standing before them. The nervousness had been building inside me for the past few weeks now. If I said one word out of place, my identity would no doubt be discovered.

Agnarr's family had departed a few weeks ago to return to their home, leaving Agnarr and Bryn, who had now passed into his fifth year during the winter, alone once again. It did however mean that Agnarr turned more of his attentions to me, which I was shocked to find that I rather enjoyed. I was surprised to find out that Agnarr was a deep thinker as well. Not in the same introverted way as I, for by now I had grasped that Agnarr was an established extrovert. It was more of a curious silence, as if he was simply planning his next move against an opponent, (not that he considered me to be one). Even though he had a temper, Agnarr had also proven himself to be rather patient, even when it came to his enemies. That was the Northmen way. Revenge was expected against another who had wronged you. The Northmen had a saying, however, that went "A slave takes revenge right away. A fool never takes revenge." To avoid being seen as either a Northmen was expected to be patient and wait till his adversary was at his weakest, even if it took years, and then strike.

As I was a Christian I did not believe in such things. As My Lord Jesus Christ has commanded all of us: "You have heard it said that you will love your friends and hate your enemies, but I say to you, love your enemies, pray for those who persecute you, love those who hate you."

"Freyja?" Agnarr asked, drawing me from my thoughts as we continued on our walk just outside the town.

"Sorry, I guess I must've been somewhere else."

"And what were you thinking?" he asked, curiously, with one eyebrow raised.

"About you."

"Really? I am flattered."

"No, I mean about what a walking contradiction you are."

"A walking contradiction eh? In what way?"

"You're hot-headed and temperamental, but you're also patient. That's not something you find often in a person."

"Is this a flaw you find in me or is it a point of fascination?"

"Both probably. May I speak plainly Agnarr?"

"Of course."

"I find your temper frightening, but I find your patience and generosity rather..." I went silent for a moment.

"What?" Agnarr asked, tilting his head slightly to the side curiously.

"Sweet" I finished.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean not that you're not usually sweet...I mean you are except for when you know...I mean..."

"Freyja it's alright I get it" he chuckled.

We continued walking a few more steps in silence before Agnarr spoke up again.

"Do you want to know what I find sweet about you?"

"My tendency to stumble and make myself look a complete fool?"

"I was going more for the fact that you're unpretentious. That's a rare gift in a woman, especially when they're around me all they seem to do is throw themselves at me for my wealth but you...you have a dignity. You respect yourself and you're not afraid to be who you really are. You can afford not to care what others think of you. I wish I had such freedom."

"Surely as a Jarl you have as much freedom as you could ever hope for?"

"No. Being Jarl means exactly the opposite. You must conform to the image which people want to see, you must agree with them in order to keep things stable even when you may not like it, you must constantly be on your guard to keep up the image that you are strong and ready for anything" he said, frustration creeping into his voice.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I kept silent as we made our way home, but it was always on my mind, considering I was about to be put in the exact same position.

###

I stood outside the great hall, waiting for Loki to come out and lead me inside to were the council was waiting for me. I was beyond nervous, my palms began to sweat.

"Lord, do not let them trap me with their words. Save me from the snare. Amen" I whispered under my breath.

Helga joined me soon, placing her arm around me in a comforting gesture.

"Don't you worry. You'll do just fine."

"What if I don't?"

"You have the heart of a leader Freyja. You just don't realize it yet."

Loki finally came outside and gestured for me to follow him.

With one last look at Helga, I proceeded inside.

###

The council of elders consisted of a group of three men. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks at observing that one of them was Hakon. How on earth had he gotten on the council? Now this situation was at least ten times worse. The other men consisted of one who looked to be in his sixties, his eyes a milky blue from blindness and he carried a large wooden cane. The third man was slightly younger and could clearly see unlike his comrade. He gestured for me to sit in front of them in a lone chair facing them. I suddenly felt like I was a condemned criminal being scrutinized for punishment.

"So you are Freyja Magnisdottir." The third man spoke, making it more of a statement than a question.

"I am, Drengr" I replied respectfully.

"We have been told you are an orphan. From where exactly is it that you originate?"

I had dreaded this question but there was no escaping it now.

"I originally come from the North Drengr."

"Where exactly in the North?"

"I grew up near a rather isolated village."

"And the name of this village is?"

"It was so small I do not believe it had one sir."

"And your parents? What were they're occupations?"

"My mother died when I was but a few months old, my Father worked as a blacksmith."

 _Well, when he wasn't working collecting taxes for the King of Wessex from incoming ships anyway._

"You have no other living relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Why is that?"

 _Come on Freyja think of something fast!_

"A plague swept through our village many years ago. My Father and I were some of the few to survive."

"How do we know that you aren't a threat to our town? To our Chieftain?" Hakon jumped in before the other man could say anything else.

He turned to the others and continued "Her warden is a thief and exile. How do we know she doesn't plan to follow in his footsteps?" I had to struggle to hold in my anger as he slandered Magni.

He then turned his gaze on me as if I were deer, whom he was about to pierce with an arrow from his hunting bow. It made me almost want to shiver.

"My niece Asa comes from a noble house easily known and undeceiving. I believe she would be a better match for a chieftain than a blacksmith's orphan daughter who has not a coin to her name."

"Undeceiving? Have you forgotten your great-grandfather Hakon?" the blind man spoke up for the first time. He then turned his gaze in my direction, giving me a small sympathetic smile. Despite his lack of sight he seemed to speak with great wisdom and clarity of mind.

"Besides I sense that there is an honest heart in this one."

"You dare slander my family name Rurik?!"

"Enough you too!" the third man commanded, holding both his hands up between Rurik and Hakon.

"We'll find out who is truly worthy of being the chieftain's bride in the only way we can."

"And what's that?" Hakon asked.

"We will let the gods decide!"

###

 **Agnarr's POV:**

"They're going to cast lots for who will be my bride!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, unfortunately you're old friend Hakon stepped in and made a fuss" Rurik replied.

"Of course he did" I murmured.

"Surely there must be another way."

"You know as well as I do that that is not the case Agnarr."

"When will it be done?" I asked, irritated at this whole situation.

"Tomorrow. It will be between your choice, Freyja, or Hakon's niece, Asa."

"Then let us hope the gods are in my favor."

Rurik tilted his head to the side and even though he was blind his eyes seemed to see straight through me.

"You really like her don't you old friend?"

"I believe she is the best choice to help me lead my people and maintain my family's honor."

"Whatever you say. Just be at the council tomorrow at midday to watch the casting of the lots."

"Thank you my friend" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He patted it in return before using his cane to make his way out into the night where his guide awaited to take him home.

###

The next morning I arrived at the council meeting at midday just as Rurik said. A wooden bowl stood in front of Sven, and Hakon and Rurik stood on either side of him. Sven carried a smaller bowl filled with stones carved with runes.

"If the runes of peace are prevalent it will be your bride Freyja, if victory then it will be Asa of the house of Hakon. Men cast the lots, but the gods decide."

I nodded in understanding as Sven began to shake the bowl and then cast the lots into the bigger one...

###

 **Freyja's POV:**

I paced back and forth, my fingers tapping my chin, as Helga sat and worked on her needle point.

"Keep pacing like that and you'll wear yourself out" she remarked without looking up.

"I can't help it. I guess I won't be able to calm myself until I know the decision."

"That's understandable, but don't worry I'm sure the gods will look on you with favor."

 _But I don't believe in your gods! I'm not a Northmen and I wish I didn't have to be afraid every single moment that someone would find out who I really am! I may not be one of you but I still deserve to be treated with respect! I wish I could speak my mother tongue, I wish I could praise God and read my codex without having to hide! I just want someone to understand and accept me as I am besides Magni whose now banished off somewhere in the woods and possibly dead already!  
_

"We'll have to wait and see" I replied, holding my frustration in.

A knock came suddenly at the door, startling me.

I went to answer it, and found Rurik standing there.

"Freyja Magnisdottir, you are summoned for the decision of the gods."

With one last meaningful look at Helga I followed Rurik outside. I saw another young man, probably about fifteen, standing there waiting for us. My confusion over why he was there was soon solved as he lay Rurik's hand upon his shoulder and began to lead him down the street, with Rurik gesturing for me to follow. I'd wondered how he was able to get around so well, being blind and all.

The knot in my stomach twisted tighter and tighter as we neared the Great Hall. When we entered there was another girl waiting there. She had blonde hair and was taller than me, as most Northwomen were. She had blue eyes, that contained a spark of intelligence and something else I couldn't quite place. She was clothed in bright red, expensive-looking material typical of the Northmen nobility, and a jeweled krasen wrapped around her head. I couldn't help feeling suddenly out of place with my black hair and plain and somewhat faded, blue dress.

Hakon and the third man, whom I'd learned was named Sven, were standing there as Rurik joined them. Agnarr entered the room and gave me a serious, yet meaningful look before standing there and waiting for Sven to announce which of us would be his bride.

"The gods have chosen the Jarl's bride" Sven placed himself in front of us.

"Though it is unusual, I cannot say it is a surprise."

He made a move towards Asa, who began to look hopeful before turning back to gaze at me.

"It is to be you...Freyja Magnisdottir."

I could hardly believe my ears as I covered my mouth in surprise.

"Jarl" he gestured for Agnarr to come over.

"This is the woman you most firmly want to take as your wife?"

"Yes."

"And I assume the bride has already consented to the union?"

"I have sir."

Sven cleared his throat.

"Right, well now we must discuss the assets of the bride and groom, determine the bride price and the dowry and set a date for the wedding. If you would both sit."

Agnarr and I sat opposite Rurik and Sven. Hakon had practically stormed out with his niece not far behind him, after the decision had been rendered.

Your property and all your assets Jarl? Particularly those of value." Sven gestured for Agnarr to go first.

"Five ships, 18 farms, twenty horses, one slave, one longhouse, and several jewels inherited from my mother."

"Now for the bride" Sven gestured to me.

My cheeks colored as I had nothing close to the amount that Agnarr possessed.

"Three dresses, two pair of shoes, one cloak, one bag, and one dog."

"I see" Sven said somewhat disapprovingly, as if what I had wasn't enough.

"Given the bride's meager possessions I believe it would be easier to start with the bride price."

The bride price was essential in Northmen marriage transactions, it was gift given directly to the bride herself from the groom and was hers alone to keep.

Agnarr got up from the table.

"I already have it waiting outside if my bride would care to join me."

He extended his hand to me. I took it curiously, wondering why he couldn't bring it inside.

When we entered into the sunlight there standing before me,it's rope being held by Loki, was a beautiful white horse with a golden bridle.

I immediately went up and stroked the animal's nose, gasping with joy at it's beauty.

"She's your's" Agnarr said, coming up beside me.

"She's so beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"I remembered you mentioned your passion for riding. Well, what is Freyja without her horse."

I grinned at the jibe.

"Thank you Agnarr!" Without thinking I threw my arms around him. He stiffened at the sudden contact but after a moment embraced me back.

"Your welcome" he murmured. I suddenly noticed, being so close to him,that he smelled like the forest, in a good way, like the scent of fresh pine or oak. How had I never noticed that before?

"Eh hem.." Sven cleared his throat and I realized we'd been hugging for well over a minute.

"I believe we still have the dowry to negogiate."

"Of course" I said, my cheeks coloring slightly in embarassment.

We went back into the Great Hall, Agnarr for the first time holding my hand and never letting go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the delay. Here is chapter 22. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed,faved, and followed this story, it makes my day! Please review and let me know what you think. This was a hard chapter to write, but also really fun.**

 **Freyja's POV:**

When the negogiations finally concluded I felt thoroughly exhausted. We'd decided on Kai as my dowry, along with some table cloths and extra money Helga had agreed to give me when she popped in earlier to see how I was doing.

"Then our negogiations are concluded. The wedding will be set for the 13th day of the 9th month at which time Agnarr Bjornsson and Freyja Magnisdottir will be wed in the sight of the village and the gods" Rurik announced with an unmistakable note of finality.

Agnarr helped me up from the table, and planted a warm kiss upon my hand, causing me to blush slightly.

"See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and then found Helga's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Let's get you home sleepyhead."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look like you're ready to drop onto your sleeping mat at any moment" she teased, smiling to show she meant no offense.

"Great" I groaned.

"Come on." Helga led me from the hall and into the breezy air of dusk, the sun casting rays of yellow, orange, and pink, as it swept behind the horizon.

"Helga?"

"Yes?"

"I'm frightened."

"Of what?"

"Marriage. What if I'm not meant for this role? What if I'm a bad leader?"

"The gods chose you Freyja. If that isn't enough of an indication that your meant for this role, I don't know what is."

"And marriage? I've never lived with a man like this before."

"You've lived with Magni."

That's not the same thing. Magni was like a second Father to me, but Agnarrs going to be...my husband. I don't know what that's like."

"Freyja" Helga replied, linking her arm through mine, "let me tell you something that my mother told me before I was to be married."

"Alright."

"Learn about him, learn from him, and learn from each other. Then at least if you are not happy, you can be friends, or at least civil, and you'll be able to work as a team."

"But I want more than that."

"If the gods see fit than they will grant you happiness, but sweetie, keep in mind that sometimes what we desire for ourselves isn't always meant to be."

"Thank you. That's very reassuring" I replied, sarcastically.

"It's a dangerous world we live in Freyja. Family connections are essential in the protection of one's kin and their honor, desires of the heart must always come second."

"You sound just like Magni."

"I should hope so. He and I were almost engaged once." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You were what?!" I exclaimed, completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah Agnarr didn't tell you? That's how I met him as a child, when Magni and I were..." she paused.

"What? You were what?" I gently prodded.

"We were in love." pleasant grin escaped unbidden onto her face.

"What happened?"

"My Father didn't really approve of the match, so he arranged for me to marry my late husband. Magni and I were able to part as friends, and here we are."

"That's why Magni never married. It was because of you wasn't it?" I murmured softly.

"Yet, we're not talking about me Freyja. We're talking about you" she replied, quickly changing the subject.

"I hope my advice didn't sound too harsh. I just don't want you to have to go through any pain if things don't turn out the way you hope. I do wish you and Agnarr all the best."

"Thank you. I know you're trying in your own way to look out for me. Just next time maybe say it differently."

"I will certainly do that. Now let's get you home."

###

The next morning, a firm knock and the door came and I already hazarded a guess about it might be(not that it was hard.)

"Morning" Agnarr chirped.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"After a whole day of that, absolutely."

"I know. I don't particularly care for lengthy political discussions either."

"Always the man of action aren't you?"

"Someone has to be."

"Well then Mr. Man-of-action what do you have planned for us today?"

"Horse back riding in the hills if your up to it."

"Am I detecting a note of challenge in that voice of yours Jarl Agnarr?"

"Possibly."

"Well, then I might possibly be ready in five minutes."

I held up a finger for him to wait and disappeared back into the house, reamerging soon after with my cloak around my shoulders and my hair tied back. Agnarr had brought the horse he'd gifted me with the other day, along with his own.

"I forgot to ask what her name was?"

"She doesn't have one. She's yours now. What do you want to call her?"

"I'm not sure. Hmmm..." Her head butted against me as I contemplated.

"She likes you" Agnarr remarked.

"And I like her too" I scratched her nose and looked into her eyes, a deep beautiful brown. Her coat reminded me of freshly fallen snow.

"How about Snowflake?"

"Snowflake?" Agnarr tilted his head to the side, considering.

"I think it fits rather nicely."

"Then Snowflake she shall be" I turned to her, rubbing her nose again.

"What do you think Snowflake?"

She butted her head against me.

"Glad you like it" I giggled.

"Ready?"

We mounted our horses and cantered off towards the hills.

###

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. We're almost there." I steered Snowflake after Agnarr as he made a rather sharp turn. We seemed to be climbing higher into the hills.

"Here. Stop here." We slowed our horses to a halt, and Agnarr helped me down from Snowflake before tethering the horses.

"Come" he held out his hand to me and I took it. He led me through the trees until we came to a rocky cliff overlooking the village and the sea, the rays of the rising sun making the water shimmer.

"Wow" I breathed.

"I used to come here a child, mostly to get away and think. I still do sometimes, though not as often because of my responsibilties as chieftain."

"It's beautiful." My eyes were glued to the view, completely mezmerized. Agnarr noticed my gaze upon the sea.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?"

"Sometimes."

 _Like when I'm missing England._

"I've always wondered, just what's beyond that horizon. I used to imagine taking a ship and crew and finding out."

"Maybe one day you will. There's no telling how far you'll go in the one you showed me."

"I intend to find out."

"Any place in particular?" I turned to him.

"I don't know, the whole world perhaps?"

"That would be quite a long trip."

"Half the world?"

"Now you're joking with me" I chuckled.

"Maybe."

We were silent for a moment, gazing out and appreciating the view as the sun continued to bask the land it's golden light.

"Can we stay here for a little while? I mean to enjoy the view?" Agnarr nodded and we sat down upon a stone, neither of us saying a word as the horses munched some grass in the background.

"Agnarr?"

"Hmmm?"

"May I lean on you?" He gazed at me, an almost desperate longing filling his eyes.

"Please do." I raised my eyebrows.

"I mean of course."

I couldn't help the slight grin that crinkled the corners of my mouth as I scooched closer and lay my head upon his shoulder, just the two of us observing the sunrise.

 **Helga's POV:**

After Freyja and Agnarr left, I took the opportunity to spruce the place up a bit. I hadn't meant to sound unsupportive to Freyja, but in that moment that I saw her, young and about to be married, I saw myself, and the pain my split from Magni had caused me. I didn't want her to have go through that if she and Agnarr did not end up being happy together. I wanted her to be happy though, goodness knows with all she's been put through these last few months, she deserves it.

I sighed, sweeping the floor harder to try and refocus my mind on my work and nothing else.

The sound of hootbeats carried across the yard towards the house, until Agnarr and Freyja drew their horses to a stop. I gazed at them through the door that was slightly ajar. He helped her down from that magnificent wedding gift of hers, and she smiled shyly and nodded at something he whispered in her ear. It struck me once again how very much they reminded me of Magni and I when we were young. A pang of regret and pain hit my heart like a tidalwave, the very feelings I'd sought to lock away all these years. Lock them away and do my duty.

I loved him, oh how I'd loved him. Yet, it hardly mattered anymore, we had both grown old and even worse Magni had been banished forever. A tear fell, unbidden from my cheek, and I hurriedly wiped it away as Freyja came through the door, a bright grin lighting up her face.

She needed my support now more than ever, and I was happy togive it to her. The last thing we needed around here was another miserable person.

"Well, looks like someone had a good time" I commented, forcing a smile.

"Yes we went for a ride up in the hills. He took me to this place with an amazing view of the town.

"I'm glad you two had fun, riding is something that always helps to clear the head."

"What have you been doing while I was out?"

"Nothing exciting, just business as usual." I held the broom up slightly to emphasize my point.

Freyja gave me a meaningful look, concern washing over her features.

"When I came in you seemed upset."

"Freyja what have I to be upset about? You're getting married and to the chieftain nonetheless, which is beyond exciting! I have a home, two beautiful sons, your friendly dog here, what more could I want?"

"Love."

I sighed.

"Freyja I've done my duty, to my family, to my ancestors, and to myself and that is all that matters."

"And has it made you happy?"

"Freyja this is not about me!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"There are things that are bigger and more important than two people's desire to be together."

"You sound just like Magni again."

"Yes, and maybe you should've listened."

A flash of hurt crossed her eyes, and guilt instantly filled my heart. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Freyja. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just...lets please not talk about Magni anymore. What's done is done."

"Of course. I'm sorry I brought it up, I just don't like seeing a friend sad."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence before Freyja spoke up again.

"Well, I guess I should go and fetch some water then."

"Yes, that would be great thank you."

Freyja picked up the bucket that lay beside the entrance and trudged out the door.

###

 **Freyja's POV:**

I was hanging up the laundry the next morning when a very small and very familiar voice called out "Freyja!"

I turned to see Bryn scampering towards me, before he slammed into me with a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too!" I chuckled.

"Wait, you didn't run away again did you?"

"No this time he brought me with him" Agnarr said, stepping around the corner of the house into my sight.

"I'm glad."

"Will you teach me to ride horses now?"

"Bryn remember what I said to you about asking nicely" Agnarr reminded.

"Right. Sorry daddy."

"That's alright, just get it next time." Agnarr patted him on the head and pulled him close to his side.

"I'd love for you to start teaching Bryn if you still want to Freyja."

"I'd love to."

"Good. Just come by our house tomorrow morning and we'll go from there. You remember where it is right?"

"It's not exactly hard to miss."

"Yes, of course. Now, Bryn why don't you go play and I'll talk to Freyja for a moment." Bryn bounded off towards where Helga was currently scrubbing the rest of the laundry.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to my future wife alone, other than that I missed her."

"We just saw each other yesterday" I giggled.

"I still missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly huh? Well, I suppose I'll have to give you more of a reason to."

He reached for the fresh loaf of bread, my favorite, wrapped in a white cloth that Helga had prepared earlier.

"Oh don't you dare Agnarr."

He snatched it before I could do anything and held it above his head out of my reach.

"Give it back" I jumped up and down trying to reach it but it was no use.

"Say you missed me."

"Give it back this instant Agnarr Bjornsson!" I exclaimed, feigning indignation.

"Say you missed me and I'll give it back" he said, a feigned evil smirk spread across his face.

I could no longer hold in the laugh that burst forth from me, my shoulders heaving.

"Alright, I missed you too."

"I thought you did." He handed me the loaf back.

"As a matter a fact I wanted to speak with you too."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Go on."

"Why didn't you tell me about Magni and Helga?"

"Oh so she's finally told you has she?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly my story to tell. Why?"

"We had a bit of an argument yesterday. I told her she'd been missing out on love, but she told me their were more important things and that she didn't want me to speak of her and Magni again. I only wished that there was something I could do to help both of them. You should've seen her face when I got back yesterday Agnarr, it was like she'd had her heart ripped out all over again."

"Freyja I admire that you want to help, but there are certain things that are out of our hands, and this is one of them."

"I know, I just don't like seeing her sad." Bryn picked that moment to charge back over to us.

"Helga let me feed the chickens, and I said thank you."

"Very good." Agnarr ruffled his hair.

"Now, Bryn we should be getting back."

"Awwwww" he moaned.

"Say goodbye to Freyja and let's get back to the house."

"Goodbye Freyja." He gave me a quick hug and then dashed to his Father's side, grasping his hand.

"See you tomorrow" Agnarr said, a look of something I couldn't quite to describe flitting across his eyes before they turned and departed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Here is chapter 23! Hope your all still enjoying! Please Review and Let me know what you think. :)**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Freyja's POV:**

The next day I arrived promptly at Agnarr's home, the thought that it would soon be my own as well come autumn persisted in my head. It would be very different that's for sure, but would the difference be to great for me to adapt to? I swept these doubting thoughts under the rug, as I lightly rapped on the door. Loki peeked his head out, gazing at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Hello Loki, is Agnarr here? He asked me to come by to start teaching Bryn."

Loki's face cleared and he gestured for me to come inside.

"Thank you" I murmured as he stepped out of the way to let me pass.

"Freyja!" Bryn scampered over to me.

"Hey!" I scooped Bryn up, balancing him on my hip.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Want to see the pony Father got me?"

"I'd love to." Bryn led me through the back of the house to a fenced paddock where a little white pony just perfect for Bryn's size was tethered to a post.

"What's his name?"

"We haven't thought of one yet" Agnarr remarked, surprising me beyond belief yet again at how quietly he could approach.

"Well, should we get started?"

"Yeah!" Bryn practically hopped up and down excitedly.

I helped him to saddle the pony and led him around the first few laps before allowing him to continue on his own at a slow walking pace.

"Keep your heels down Bryn, that's right. You're doing great."

I glanced at Agnarr once or twice, where he was leaning on the fence railing, his arms folded in front of him.

He caught my eye once and nodded, giving me a wink.

My heart soared at his approval, despite my attempts to keep myself focused on the lesson.

After about a half an hour, Bryn spoke up "Daddy I think I know what I want to call him."

"What?"

"Lightning."

"That's a good name. I like it."

Bryn stopped and ruffled Lightning's mane.

"Daddy, can you, me, and Freyja go out for a ride?"

"I don't see why not. As long as Freyja wants to."

"Sure."

"Bryn, why don't you tie Lightning up for a second and come with us while Freyja and I saddle our horses."

Bryn dutifully obeyed, giving Lightning a soft peck on his cheek before following us.

Agnarr pulled Snowflake out of her stall and allowed me to saddle her, while tending to his own horse, a bay-colored animal with a dark mane and tail.

"I forgot to ask, what is your horse's name? I inquired.

"Odin" Agnarr replied, proudly giving the horse a pat on the neck.

The three of us soon mounted our horses and started off, Bryn strategically placed between the two of us, our own mounts towering over his. A little while later we stopped under a grove of trees, giving the horses a chance to graze and relax.

Bryn fed handfuls of grass to Lightning, while Agnarr and I sat down nearby, enjoying the calming atmosphere of the grove.

My mind suddenly turned to Magni and I looked over my shoulder into the woods, as if he might suddenly materialize out of nowhere. I wondered for what seemed the millionth time in the past few months, if I would ever see him again.

"Something bothering you my lady?"

I started slightly and turned to face Agnarr.

"No I'm fine, I was just thinking..."

Agnarr raised his eyebrows.

"About?"

I sighed.

"Magni. I want to know if he's alive, if he's safe."

"Magni's tough, if anyone's able to survive it's him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If the choice had been up to you and not to the people, how would you have punished him? Would you still have banished him?"

Agnarr pondered my question in silence for a moment.

"I would never have banished an old friend like Magni, that I can tell you."

Suddenly a twig snapped from somewhere behind us and Agnarr immediately whirled around, his hand immediately going to the hilt on his sword.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Shhh" Agnarr hissed.

Another twig snapped and a dark bunny emerged from the bushes. Agnarr's posture immediately relaxed and I breathed out a sigh of relief. The rabbit gazed at us, it's nose twitching a bit, before bounding off.

"I'm glad it wasn't something worse" I remarked.

"Yes, but I think it would be unwise for us to stay here any longer, just in case something worse does come along. Bryn we're leaving now!" Agnarr called. Agnarr helped him mount Lightning and the three of us resumed our ride back to town.

###

By June Bryn's riding skills had improved immensely, he was now able to trot easily, and even canter when Agnarr allowed for it.

"You've done well Freyja. Bryn now looks like he's been riding his whole life."

"He's a good student. Alright Bryn that's good for today!" I called.

Bryn dismounted and led Lightning to the water through, where the pony eagerly slurped at the refreshment.

Agnarr was about to speak once again when Loki padded over to us, making his meticulous signs that I still could not grasp.

"Excuse me Freyja. Apparently Hakon's here to see me."

 _That can't be good. Wherever Hakon goes, trouble inevitably seems to follow._

"What does he want?"

"Loki says he didn't say. Only that he wants to speak to me alone."

"You don't trust him do you?"

"I trust him about as far as I can throw him, which probably isn't far."

"Yet, your still going to speak with him?"

"As much as I dislike it, yes. Will you watch Bryn until he leaves?"

"Of course."

"Loki, put the horse away and make sure he's groomed and fed." And with that Agnarr marched toward the house.

 **Agnarr's POV:**

When I came into the room, Hakon was fiddling with one of the small statues of Odin that sat on the small house altar. I briefly wondered if he was planning on stealing it, but almost immediately dismissed the thought as soon as it came to me. He wouldn't risk doing such a thing now, not when he'd regained his family's status.

"Enjoying yourself Hakon?" I asked, sarcastically.

Hakon startled, but quickly recovered, his features smoothing back into a smile that made him look about as honest as a weasel.

"Jarl, please forgive me, I was merely admiring your excellent taste in figurines."

"Is there a point to this visit, or did you simply come here to flatter me about my home decor?"

"Ah yes of course. You see Jarl, since you have chosen Magni's ward as your bride, it seems I'm less respected as a result, in the eyes of my fellow karls that is."

"What would you have me do?" I asked, my exasperation growing with each moment.

"Oh, well Jarl if it not be too bold a request, it would please me greatly if you would make me a member of your council."

I snorted.

"My council? My council is for men who have earned their way and proven themselves to me enough to be worthy of the position. You have not."

"But Jarl, have I not been a loyal follower so far?"

"Yes, and you have been rewarded accordingly. Anything else?"

Hakon was silent for a moment, fury enveloping his eyes and leaving so fast I wondered if it had been there at all.

"No Jarl."

"Then please leave my house."

"As you wish Jarl."

After I personally watched him exit through the front door, I couldn't help tossing my dagger into one of the house poles in frustration. Freyja chose that moment to come in.

"Where's Bryn!?" I inquired, panicking when I didn't see him at her side.

"He wanted to feed Lightning some carrots. Don't worry though, I made sure Gyda was with him before I left."

She glanced at the dagger stuck into the pole and simply raised her eyebrows.

"Now what wrong did that pole ever do you?" I could tell she was trying hard to hold in a giggle.

"I found Hakon incredibly irritating and was happy to pretend it was his head."

"I take it the talk didn't go too well then."

"That arrogant swine insisted that he be made a member of my council just like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"As if he was so much better than everyone else that I would just grant him a position without him having to even lift a finger."

"And did you?"

"Of course not."

Agnarr sighed and rubbed his temples, which I'd learned by now was a sign that he was stressed.

"Tell me honestly Freyja, do you think I made the right decision?"

"You're asking the woman whose warden was banished practically because of him. I'm probably more than a little biased."

"Perhaps. Tell me anyway."

She made herself comfortable on one of the benches before answering.

"Yes I think you did. Besides his obvious personal hatred for Magni, there's something else about him that I find rather sinister."

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling that I've got."

"A woman's intuition?"

"You could call it that yes."

I chuckled.

Freyja and I lapsed into silence for a moment.

"Well, I should probably be getting home. It's getting late, and I know Helga will probably need my help with dinner."

"Do you want to accompany you home safely?"

"No that's alright. It's still light out and it's only a little ways up the road. I'll be fine."

"Good night."

"Good night."

She then trudged out the door into the sunlit evening, closing it softly behind her.

###

I stirred on my bed for probably the tenth time tonight, sleep evading my mind as an elusive deer would evade a hunter.

I finally sat up in bed and tossed the covers off of me, pulling on a shirt before making sure that Bryn was sound asleep before trudging for the door. I intended only to sit out on the porch just in case he needed anything.

I pulled open the door, and a lukewarm evening breeze wafted in from outside. I was surprised to see Loki sitting on the steps, and after leaving the door slightly ajar in case Bryn called for me, I slid down beside him.

Loki's gaze was firmly planted on the evening sky, which was lit up with thousands of tiny stars, making them appear as if they were little white dots on a dark blanket.

A silent tear slipped down Loki's cheek, but he didn't move to wipe it away.

"Loki are you alright?"

He made no answer, just continued to gaze at the sky.

I didn't push him to say anything, knowing from experience that he would tell me in his own good time.

He finally picked up a stick and began to draw a picture of a rune in the dirt. I had to squint until I recognized the rune for Mother. It was one of the few I'd taught him before Bjorn made me stop.

The pieces of the puzzle then snapped into place and I felt ashamed for not remembering. Today was the 13th day of the 6th month, the anniversary of the day of Loki's mother's death.

"It's your Mother isn't it?"

Loki nodded sadly, more tears threatening to spill out as he closed his eyes and his lips trembled slightly.

I then did something that I would never dream of doing in public, something that Bjorn highly frowned upon. I leant closer and placed my arm around him. He leant his head on my shoulder and made little sobbing sounds, the closest he'd ever come to talking aloud.

"Shhh, it's alright." I planted a brotherly kiss on the top of his head and rubbed his shoulder. It was just like the way I used to comfort him when we were children. It was a stark contrast to the master and slave facade that were forced to put on before others, a facade that had quickly trapped us within our own lies. It seemed, for tonight at least, we were allowed to just be brothers. At least for tonight, we were both free.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy to hear that so many people like this story! Sorry about the delay, I've had some serious writer's block with this chapter. I believe someone asked why Frida doesn't like Freyja.**

 **A: Well, first off we have to remember that the characters are living in a society where the highest value is maintaining one's family honor, which also meant you would choose a spouse which would bring your family the most honor. Freyja comes from a lower social class than Frida, plus her blood family origins are unknown, which makes her suspicious in Frida's eyes. She is not suspicious in Agnarr's eyes however because her warden was a close friend and a known reputable and honorable man for many years. Hope this helps. :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

 **Freyja's POV:**

I swiped the sweat of my brow as I continued to yank weeds from the garden. The muggy August air was stifling and I stopped to sip from the water on a large ladle that Helga offered me.

"Freyja, why don't you take a break? You look tired."

"You know not having anything to work on drives me crazy Helga."

"Well, you can at least do something involving a little less exertion."

She handed me a small, light-weight, wicker basket.

"Mind going to the market and getting some apples for me?"

"Not at all. In truth, I could use a little break from all this weeding."

I stood up from my crouched position and stretched, cracking my neck.

Then taking the basket I headed towards the market, which was busy with late summer customers hurrying to get everything they needed before the cold of autumn and eventually winter set in. I hurried to the fruit stand and picked out the best looking apples that I could, searching for the signs that any of them had worms and finding none.

After I had paid for the fruit I was just about to head back when I heard a clang of metal and a grunt. I gazed up the street to see Agnarr with a sword and shield whacking his opponent and finishing him off, while several men stood around the pair, egging them on.

After the other man fell, Agnarr helped him up and they slapped each other on the shoulder with the most boyish grins you'd ever see on two grown men. What was it with males that they were willing to batter each other around one moment and be friends the next?

"Right! Who's next?" Agnarr called.

No one stepped up as the challenger, they'd probably all been beaten already.

"I'll give ten silver pieces to anyone who can defeat the chieftain here!" Arn, who was standing as one of the spectators, called.

Still no response.

It was then that Arn spotted me and jogged over.

"Freyja come!"

"What for?"

"You'll see."

Curiosity got the better of me as I allowed Arn to take my hand and lead me towards the group.

"Alright men, the stakes are raised. Anyone who can defeat the Jarl here, will not only get ten silver pieces but,a kiss from the Jarl's bride."

Murmurs erupted throughout the group, and several were nodding their heads and grinning.

I gazed over at Agnarr, who's jaw was set in a hard line and his eyes were fiery. I had a feeling that when it came to me, he wasn't going to be a very sharing man.

"What do you say Freyja?" Arn continued.

I gave a mischevous grin towards Agnarr before turning to them and saying "Yes."

A young man who looked to be about twenty with green eyes and red hair shuffled forward.

"Good luck" I wished him, before going and sitting on a crate to watch the battle.

"Let battle commence" Arn called, stepping out of the center of the circle and back into the crowd.

The two of them began circling each other like two hungry wolves, each narrowing their eyes at the other and trying to calculate where and when the other would strike.

The other man then suddenly leapt forward, striking first to the right. Agnarr easily blocked him and sent him stumbling back a few steps, where he only managed to catch his balance at the last second.

They continued like this for a few minutes, strike pull away, strike pull away, until the other man made a last ditch effort to strike Agnarr from the left.  
They're swords clashed and Agnarr was able to pull him close, grab his wrist, and fling him to the ground, disarming him in an instant.

The other man threw his hands up in surrender, and Agnarr helped him up from the ground.

"Better luck next time" Agnarr slapped his shoulder. He then made his way over to me, a triumphant smirk on his face as he stuck the point of his sword in the ground and stood before me.

"Your champion has come to collect his reward my lady."

I stood up slowly, glancing at him for several seconds, before a grin broke out on my face and I started heading down the street.

"Where are you going?!"

"Home. Which is where you're gonna have to come to get that kiss of yours" I called over my shoulder. I heard the sound of footsteps hurrying after me down the dirt covered street.

When I began to make my way around Helga's house, back to the garden, Agnarr appeared, blocking my path.

Drops of sweat trickled down his forehead, and his breathing was slightly labored, probably from all the fighting he'd done this morning. A few large strands of hair had come loose from his braid during the fight, framing his face.

"You did that on purpose!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Oh come on Agnarr, I wanted to see your jealous side. It's cute by the way."

"Never mind that. You owe me a kiss sweetheart. Pay up."

That's when my smile slightly faded and I glanced down, blushing.

"Actually, I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what it's like."

Agnarr padded over to me and gently lifted my face with his hand.

"May I kiss you then?"

I nodded, and he lent closer, planting a warm and chaste kiss on my lips.

After he pulled back, all I could do was stare at him.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I laid eyes on you."

No response, just more staring.

"Freyja?"

"Goodness your a good kisser" I breathed, before pulling him down into another one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hey guys here is chapter 25! Thanks once again for all the great reviews! I've been dealing with a lack of motivation and I appreciate your patience. Please review and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it. :)**

 **Freyja's POV:**

I rolled over on my sleeping mat for what felt like the millionth time that night, simply being unable to get Agnarr and I's kiss out of my head.

 _His lips had been very soft._ I grinned to myself.

I sat up and threw the covers off me, tiptoeing past Helga out onto the back porch. The sky shimmered with a thousand tiny stars, and my mind wandered to England. I'd wondered what the villagers thought of my disappearance. They obviously had discovered Father's body by now, and hopefully given him a decent burial, but were any of them still wondering about me? Or had the daily hum drum of their lives once again captured their attention. I had never had many friends there, except for the village priest, who was always kind to me, but he had passed away shortly before the raid.

I wondered if they were looking down on me from the Lord's kingdom, praying for my protection and well-being. I heard the door squeak and turned to see Kai ambling towards me. He sat down beside me and rested his head upon my lap.

I stroked his ears, smiling to myself as I leaned back against the wall of the house.

"Can you believe it Kai? In less than a month I'm going to be married to a chieftain, a pagan chieftain."

It wasn't that I didn't respect Agnarr's beliefs, but I wished, as I had many times before, that I could freely share my own with him without having to fear for my safety.

I decided to put the topic from my mind, further thinking on the subject would only irritate me more.

I turned my thoughts to my wedding dress. I had been driving Helga mad for the past two weeks with my indecision. I don't know, it's just that none of them had felt...right.

I wished Magni would be there, and there it went my thoughts turned once again onto a subject that I was trying to lock away. I wanted so desperately to see him, but now I feared I would never get the chance. Plus, I would probably never be able to convince Agnarr to take me. The Northmen held strong suspicions about the woods, believing it to be inhabited by all sort of mythical dangerous creatures. They even believed that those who had been exiled to this forbidden place, eventually became one of the creatures themselves. They even often referred to exiles not by a human name, but instead they simply called them wolves. As a Christian, I held none of the Northmen's superstitions, but it was very likely that the forest held less of the mythological dangers such as wolves and bandits, not to mention I hardly knew my way around it or where Magni would be located.

I shook my head and tried to put such thoughts from my drowsy mind and headed back to bed with Kai following closely behind me.

###

The next morning I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the wood and sank more into the covers, not quite ready to get up yet.

"Freyja!" Helga sang.

"Time to get up!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head.

All of sudden the fabric was yanked away from me and I was hit with the cool early morning air. I weakly attempted to reach for it back, but Helga had already dragged it out of my reach.

"Get your clothes on! Get ready! Breakfast is on the table!" I sat up and stretched, still having no idea how Helga could be this cheery, this early in the morning.

Kai nudged me good morning and I scratched his ears before getting to my feet.

"Helga what has gotten into you" I yawned, still trying to wake up. It was two weeks until my wedding and I felt the closer and closer the day came, the more and mote hyperactive Helga got. You'd think it was her own wedding instead of mine.

I knew she was only excited for me but I found myself stepping outside the house more and more simply because I needed a break from all her energy.

"Come, you simply have to see what Agnarr brought you."

She quickly took my hand while I was in the middle of a yawn and pulled me towards the front of the house.

There on a chair, lay the most beautiful dress I had ever set eyes upon.

It was of a deep emerald color which had shimmering tiny round and white ornaments hanging from the hem running around the waist.

"It was his Mother's. He hoped you'd wear it to the ceremony since you remind him so much of her."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're quite similar in many ways, brave, curious, and even perhaps a little foolhardy." She winked with a grin as she said the last part.

I thought back to the incident of the wolves and the sheep, how I'd risked my life, charging into the fight armed only with a stick and without so much as a plan.

I admit it wasn't the brightest of moves but, in my defense there hadn't exactly been time to stand around, tapping my foot, and pondering the best course of action.

I decided not to answer Helga's comment, and instead gently plucked up the dress from where it lay.

I held it up to myself, quickly discovering that it was way too large.

Helga seemed to guess my thoughts and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We can shorten it and pin it up in places so it'll fit."

I nodded, only half-listening to her as I continued gaze at the dress.

I had no idea Agnarr had thought me similar to his mother, and if he did why didn't he say anything earlier?

I made a mental note to ask him about it later today, he had invited Helga and I to have dinner with him and Bryn.

I handed the dress over to Helga and she sat down one of the benches and began looking the fabric over to see what parts needed to be fixed.

"Helga, I'm going out. I'll be back later."

"Very well" she muttered, without looking up.

I slipped out the door into the sunlight and hurried down the street. I halted when I came to the edge of the woods where I had last seen Magni.

I took a deep breath. If I didn't try to find him now, I never would.

"The Lord ia my shepherd. I shall not want. Heleads me to lie in green pastures. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, your rod and your staff the comfort me..." I chanted to myself as I stepped into the woods.

As I continued a little farther on, I saw a bright red apple sitting in the middle of a pile of a leaves.

"Hmmm that's strange" I said. As I reached for it there Whoop! Whoop! sound. I screamed as I was suddenly snapped up into a net, where I was now hanging at least ten, fifteen feet off the ground.

"Oh...brilliant!" I snapped sarcastically to no one in particular.

I fumbled around, trying to reach for a sharp branch nearby that would probably do the trick. As I stretched and stretched my arm out, groaning with the strain of the reach, I suddenly heard a twig snap.

I looked around the silent forest, spotting nothing. I shrugged, perhaps it was simply a small animal passing through the bush, and resumed my attempt to snag the branch.

Then suddenly I heard it again, and this time it was closer, I knew it was. I strained my eyes as I peered deeper into the forest.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called.

No answer.

Another snap.

"Whose there?!" I called out again, fear and panick beginning to rise in my chest. What if it was a bear or worse, bandits?

Suddenly, a wolf materialized from the bushes. No, wait, it was a wolf...person? The figure was short, probably a child, and carried a wooden stick with a nasty-looking metal spearhead on the end. The body was human up until the wolf face and the irrational side of me began to wonder weather the rumours really were true, that the exiles really did turn into other creatures. I shook off my fears, there had to be a logical explanation.

"Who are you?" a voice came from inside what I'd discerned to be only a mask. A very human voice I might add.

"I'm sorry to trouble you and I mean you no harm. I'm only looking for a friend of mine."

The figure removed the mask and the face of a boy about nine or ten gazed back at me. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes had several stitched up patches in them, giving evidence that he probably couldn't afford to wear anything else.

His eyes probed mine curiously, as if searching for weather or not I might be trustworthy. When he seemed to have come to a conclusion, he climbed the tree the net was hanging from, and began to saw at the rope with a dagger.

"No wait, wait!" I called out, but it was too late. The rope snapped and I went tumbling to the ground, landing on the dirt with a loud thud.

I groaned as I pulled myself up, pretty sure I'd bruised my tailbone.

The boy climbed down from the tree and continued to gaze at me, tilting his head inquisitively as if he didn't quite know what to make of me. He was about average height for an adolescent and rather thin with messy dark hair and blue eyes.

After a few tense moments, I felt I had to break the silence.

"My name is Freyja. What's your's?" I stretched out my hand and gave him a reassuring smile. After a few more hesitant moments, he took a step forward, shaking it lightly and leaving some dirt on my hands, though I didn't mind.

"Wulf (Wolf)" he grunted, standing taller at the mention of hia name, as if he was proud of it. Wolf, an unsurprising name I guess since he lived in the woods away from the Karls.

"Can you help me Wulf? I'm looking for a friend. His name is Magni, Magni Olafursson."

Wulf thought a moment before replying.

"I don't help Karls. You're kind are the reason we're banished here." He picked up his spear to ward me off, it's razor sharp edge pointed in my direction.

"We?"

"Me, my Father and the rest of the bandits. We're forced to fend for ourselves out here, some days we have nothing to eat at all."

"I'm sorry Wulf, but believe me when I say I'm not like them."

He scoffed.

"You're all the same. You, that wretched chieftain, all of you, you don't care about anything but yourselves!"

I was shocked at hearing such hatred and anger coming from one so young.

"Now leave this forest or else my Father will hear of it."

He came closer to me with the spear. I saw there was no point in resisting, even if he was just a child I had a feeling he'd make good on his threat if I didn't leave soon.

I put my hands up.

"Alright, I'll leave." He escorted me back to the edge of the woods and once I had stepped out into the fields, I was given one last heated glare before he scampered away and disappeared into the woods.

I spent a few moments looking after him before shaking my head and heading back towards Helga's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to original owners, no copyright intended.  
**

 **Hey guys here is chapter 26! Thanks once again for all the great reviews! I've been dealing with a lack of motivation (again) and I appreciate your patience. Please review and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it. :)**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Freyja's POV:**

Tomorrow. My wedding was tomorrow. I nervously tapped my fingers on the bench, then began wandering about the room. The jitteriness I felt coursing through my veins simply refused to leave me alone. I flexed my fingers, picked up the broom and began sweeping a floor that wasn't even dirty to begin with.

"Ugh, nothing is working!" I exclaimed.

I irritably set the broom down and sat once again on the bench, resting my head in my hand and sighing.

"I got it! I. Got. It!" Helga exclaimed, stepping into the room, holding the dress up so I could see it. Her hair was slightly frazzled and her eyes portrayed almost a wild glee, like a child who'd just accomplished a large feat and now was showing the result off to her parents. It was significantly shorter than it had been, Helga had spent nearly two weeks refitting the dress and pinning it up, resulting in me having to stand in it for goodness knows how long, until at last my legs got sore, and I could stand no longer.

A door knock thankfully distracted Helga from exhausting me any further with her unending excitement.

Agnarr stood there, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Helga, is Freyja here?"

"Yes she most certainly is" I replied for her, walking up to stand beside her.

Agnarr gave me a grin and an almost imperceptible wink before asking "Wanna come on a walk with me?"

"Yes!" I replied, probably a bit too enthusiastically. Agnarr simply raised his eyebrows and I gave him a look that said _Just go with it. I'll explain later._ He shrugged as I retrieved my shawl and followed him outside. Finally, I had another good excuse to get away from Helga.

Kai bounded outside after us.

"Sorry. I hope you don't mind if Kai tags along with us."

Agnarr shrugged.

"It seems he's already decided for us. He follows you around like a shadow."

"He just misses Magni. Probably wants to be sure I don't abandon him too."

Kai growled at Agnarr, his ears going back and his hackles slightly rising.

"Now let's get one thing straight right now." Agnarr held up a finger, glaring right back at him and refusing to be intimidated.

"I am the man, you are the dog. I am the chieftain, you are the dog. I..." Agnarr glanced over to see me trying to hold in laughter.

"...am not having this conversation with a dog." Agnarr then turned around with all the dignity he could muster and held his arm for me to take. I did and we began our stroll down the street.

When we were far enough down the street and out of site of most of the townspeople Agnarr put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear "What was that about back at the house?"

"Ugh, you have no idea how glad I am to get out of that house" I replied.

"Why?"

"Helga's been driving me insane with all her energy and talk about our wedding."

"Is our wedding not exciting for you?" Agnarr asked, looking slightly offended.

"No, no, nothing like that. Of course I'm excited, I just fear Helga's going a little overboard, that's all."

"Ah, I see" his face cleared and we continued walking after our slight pause in the road.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" I suddenly asked.

"Excited same as you. How could I not be?"

"You don't feel nervous? Perhaps even a little terrified?"

Agnarr stopped and gazed at me for a moment before tugging me off the road into a grassy field.

He gestured for me to sit down as he too did the same. Kai ambled over and set his head in my lap as if to say, _you may be her future husband but I'm still her protector until I say otherwise._ Kai emitted a low growl at Agnarr before I told him gently to stop. After that he seemed to gain a begrudging acceptance of Agnarr's presence and settled down.

"What's troubling you?"

I suddenly felt very embarassed.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I..."

"Freyja" Agnarr said firmly, giving me a look and raising his eyebrows.

I sighed, knowing it was useless to try to hide it from him now.

"It's just...this will all be very new to me. My position, you...us...living together."

"We'll do it together."

"Really?"

"Really. Sound like a plan?"

A gave a soft smile and nodded, his words having abated my fears somewhat.

###

When I got back to Helga's the autumn sun was quickly setting beneath the horizon, casting it's glow and flickering shadows across the landscape. Agnarr saw me to the door.

"Until tomorrow then" I whispered, before he have me his signature lopsided grin and kissed me, pulling me into his strong arms and making me never want to leave his embrace. After we released each other I grinned at him before pulling my shawl tighter around me and making my way towards the door.

"I can hardly wait" Agnarr grinned.

Kai nudged me at the doorway and whined.

"Yes, I know Kai. I'm coming" I soothed him gently. With one last slightly shy smile, I softly shut the wooden door behind me.

###

Helga shook me awake and I opened my eyes to to see her sunny expression staring back at me.

"Good morning, Jarl's bride. Up and adam. We have to get ready for the ceremony."

My eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright, remembering what day it was. My wedding day. I struggled to keep the contents of last night's dinner in my stomach as I arose and followed Helga to the small pot over a fire.

"Here. Eat and I'll do you hair." She handed me a bowl of leftover stew with a spoon and a piece of bread to lap up the dregs. I sat on a stool while Helga parted my long dark hair. She then began forming a bun in the back and then braiding some of my hair, winding the braid around the bun, while letting most of the rest hang down. She curled two of the long strands of hair hanging in the front, allowing them to frame my face.

"How are feeling?" Helga asked.

"Nervous beyond belief."

"Good, that means your ready."

 **Agnarr's POV:**

I adjusted the belt around my freshly washed white tunic, fiddling with it for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two minutes. Among our people there was no official costume for a wedding, so I figured this ought to do. In the year I'd known her, I'd come to realize that Freyja was not one to take to extravagance, but rather to simplicity. Something more elaborate probably wouldn't be her ideal for a groom on her wedding day.

When I glanced over at Loki he gestured to me, failing to hide a grin.

 _You're nervous aren't you?_

"You'd probably be nervous if you were the one getting married" I replied, indignantly.

 _So you admit you're nervous?_

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Daddy!" Bryn whined, coming into the room, holding up a shirt that was a much smaller version of the shirt I was wearing.

"I ripped it!" he exclaimed, showing me a large size hole in the fabric.

"We'll get Gyda to mend it later. Loki fetch him another shirt." Loki silently obeyed and returned a few moments later with an extra shirt and handed it to Bryn, who rushed off to change.

 **Freyja's POV:**

"Helga! Where is the wreath of flowers you made?!" We had finished my hair and I had now changed into my dress, which, thankfully, fit perfectly after Helga's strenuous ministrations. Now the only thing left was to put on the wreath of flowers which were flowers braided into a circle that would be placed on the head of a Northmen bride on her wedding day, and it could be removed only by the groom on the wedding night.

"What was that?" she called from the back of the house, voice slightly muffled.

"The flower wreath Helga, where is it?!"

"I've got it! Be there in a second!"

As I waited for Helga, I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. I had to admit I looked stunning.

 _I wonder if Agnarr will think so too._

I shook my head as Helga came back into the room.

"Here we are" she said, allowing me to look at the wreath. It was made of pure white flowers, with delicate petals, reminding me of Snowflake's coat.

"It's beautiful" I breathed, taking it into my own hands.

A knock came at the door. Helga answered it while I continued to examine the intricacy of the wreath.

"It's time" I heard the voice of Rurik say. Helga nodded and came back to me.

"Ready?" she asked, grinning as bright as the sun.

"Yes" I managed to squeak out as my stomach coiled into a tight knot. Helga gave me an understanding smile, before taking the wreath and placing it on the top of my head.

"Remember to just breathe" she reassured, squeezing my hand. I nodded and gave her what I hoped was a convincing smile before she handed me a sword to give to Agnarr. During the wedding ceremonies of the Northmen the bride would gift her groom with a sword of her ancestors, symbolizing the responsibility of protecting her passing over from her family to her husband. In this case, Helga had given me one belonging to her ancestors since Magni was banished and his sword taken by Hakon. I'd felt honored by that, seeing as swords were expensive to obtain.

We made our way out the door together, my nervousness growing along with my resolve with each passing step. I pushed those feelings of nervousness to the side, and focused on taking one step at a time.

When we got to the place where the townspeople gathered, they parted for us, allowing me to see Agnarr for the first time. He was dressed plainly in a white tunic and dark trousers, his blond hair braided back in it's usual style, along with a dark belt running around his waist, from which hung a sword. That was typical of Northmen grooms, to wear a weapon at their wedding. It would be a sword retrieved from the grave of a long dead ancestor. It was symbolic of the fact that the groom went into the grave as a boy, died, and was reborn again as a man, and after retrieving the sword, he would bathe to wash away his unmarried status.

"Freyja, start walking" Helga murmured out of the corner of her mouth and I realized I'd been staring. I quickly composed myself and began walking down the path the villagers had cleared for me, towards the altar where Agnarr stood, along with a Gothi, or Priest.

 _Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip._

I repeated this over and over to myself until I reached the altar, a small wooden table with a bowl, and a bundle of fir twigs, and flashed Agnarr a reticent smile, before becoming serious, as I knew that was what was expected. We stood facing each other, about an arms length apart, in front of the altar. The crowd, which had before been murmuring and whispering among themselves, quieted down as the Gothi raised his hands for silence.

"Great gods and goddesses, I call you today to witness the union of this man and this woman." He began muttering certain incantations, probably a hymn of some sort, further calling forth the attention of their gods.

"In exchange for your favor, Thor, god of lightening, we sacrifice to you an animal. May this please you." One of the Gothi's attendants brought forth a goat, which was the usual animal sacrificed to their god Thor. If it was to Freyja it would be a sow, and if to Freyr it would a boar or even a horse. I wanted to raise objections, wanting no living thing being sacrificed simply so I could married, but I knew that if I did so it would certainly reveal my direly kept secret. I felt frustration rise up in me yet again as I was forced to do nothing. I tried to keep my eyes trained on Agnarr's face as the goat was brought to the table, writhing in protest. I felt tears prickle my eyes at how scared the poor innocent creature must be, it was almost as if he were begging me to help him. Yet, I could do nothing. The goat was held down on the table and it's throat was slit, crimson blood oozing from it's neck. It reminded me of the story of how the rivers had become red with blood in Egypt or how it had dripped down from the Lord on the cross. The Gothi held the bowl beneath the stream, until it was filled to the brim, and the carcass was carelessly tossed aside, probably to be disposed of later.

 _I desire mercy, not sacrifice._

God's words rang in my head.

How could these people be so callous towards a beautiful creature of God? Now it had died because of me, just like Jesus had on the cross. A sacrifice that had not been his to make, yet he did anyway.

The Gothi placed the bundle of fir twigs into the bowl and used it to sprinkle the goats blood over us, symbolizing the blessing of their gods. I tried to cringe as red droplets were splashed over me.

"Now exchange your swords" the Gothi instructed, placing the bowl back on the table.

Agnarr handed me his ancestral sword, which I, as the bride, would keep until our eldest son came of age and then pass it down. A ring lay on the hilt of the sword, which remained there as I passed Helga's sword to Agnarr, with a ring draped upon the hilt of hers in similar fashion. We then removed each other rings from the swords, and slipped them onto each other's fingers, after which we joined hands upon the sword Agnarr had taken from the grave, ready to say our vows.

"Do you Agnarr Bjornsson, wish to take this woman as your wife? Will you faithfully protect her and perform the duties of a husband, for the honor of yourself, your family, and your people?"

"Yes."

"Do you Freyja Magnisdottir wish to take this man as your husband? Will you faithfully advise him to the best of your abilities, and perform the duties of a wife, for the honor of yourself, your family, and your people?"

 _MY people. If only that were true._

I took a deep breath, pushing away those thoughts.

"Yes."

"Then by the power given to me by the gods, I now declare that you are man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Agnarr grinned at me and I couldn't help doing so myself, as his lips met mine, and jeers and shouts of joy erupted from the crowd.

"Are you happy _my wife_?" Agnarr murmured, his lips still close to mine.

I smiled back.

"How could I not be, _my husband?_ "

 **Hey guys, I had so much fun researching for and writing this chapter. Please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the delay, here is chapter 27.**

 **This was a hard chapter to right, but by the grace of God I did it.**

 **I thought it would be fun just to tell you what all the main characters names mean in Old Norse, the language of the Vikings.**

 **Freyja- meaning Lady**

 **Agnarr- Old Norse name derived from the elements agi (awe, terror) or egg (meaning edge of a sword) and arr (warrior)**

 **Magni- meaning mighty or strong**

 **Hakon- meaning high son**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to original owners, no copyright intended.**

 **Hope your all still enjoying and thanks for all the great reviews and continued support. Please review and let me know what you think. God Bless :)**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Freyja's POV:**

When we left the altar the whole village had rushed to the great hall where music and laughter was filling the air, mead was being passed around in abundance and an assortment of delicacies from roasted pig to stew and a wide variety of vegetables and fruits were laid out on the tables. Two long tables lined the walls facing the headtable where Agnarr and I currently sat, along with Bryn. The five year old was anxiously shoving fork fulls of meat into his mouth, leaving sauce stains all over his cheeks and lips.

"Bryn, take it slower. I don't want you to choke" I admonished gently, wiping his face with a cloth.

"Yes Mother."

I stopped for a moment, stunned that Bryn had referred to me as Mother. He'd never done so before.

"Is it ok if I call you Mother?" Bryn asked, seeming to realize his mistake. I looked to Agnarr, who'd picked up on the conversation, and he gave a subtle nod.

I turned back to Bryn.

"Since it's ok with your Father then, yes you may."

He threw his arms around my neck and I could feel nothing but pure joy radiating from his tiny frame.

After he released me and returned to his food, taking noticeably smaller bites, I turned to Agnarr, placing my hand on top of his to get his attention. His eyes immediately met mine in a questioning, but also adoring look that said he didn't mind one bit my touching him.

"Thank you for the dress."

"A true Northwoman like you deserves to wear it." His lips pressed upon my knuckles, causing a slight shiver to run down my spine.

I felt a stab of guilt at his comment, knowing that I hadn't been entirely honest with him about who I was. I wished I could tell him everything, but Magni had told me not to. Besides, if he knew who I really was, he'd throw me away without a second thought. Yet, a seed of doubt had been planted in my mind. Maybe...maybe there was a chance he would accept me for who I am if I told him the truth. Agnarr had been nothing but honorable and truthful with me after his rather gruesome actions at Magni's house that day. He had made every effort to keep his temper in check, he had saved me from wolves, he had stayed true to his word to make sure I was well looked after following Magni's banishment. My thoughts were interrupted by Agnarr's whisper in my ear.

"Freyja?"

I started.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else."

"I could tell. What is it you were thinking about?"

I decided to go with a rather neutral answer, after all this would hardly be the time or place to break the truth to him.

"You."

"Really?" he said smoothly, and whispered in my ear again.

"Anything you'd care to share?"

"Actually Agnarr, about tonight...I mean...I know we're married and all, but I don't quite feel ready for..."

"I understand" Agnarr said, lifting my hand and kissing it again before setting it back down on the table under his.

 _Thank goodness that talk is over._

I reached forward and took a sip of my mead, not because I actually preferred the substance, but only because, this being a Northmen wedding, there was nothing else to drink. That was probably the first and last time I'd be touching any alcohol tonight or any night.

As the night wore on, my eyes began to droop. Bryn had long ago been taken with Helga,where he would spend the night for tonight. I yawned discreetly, knowing that I still had a couple hours left to go until the feast would cease until tomorrow night. It would continue for a week or so as was the Northmen custom.

The combination of talk, music, food, and laughter had all served to make me groggy, and I couldn't help but allow my eyelids to drift downwards again.

Agnarr placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, please."

Agnarr stood up from the table and a hush fell over the room like a rolling cloud.

"My friends, my new wife and I..." he leant me his hand so I could stand up "...appreciate you all being here for this grand celebration. Yet, all good feasts must come to an end and all must eventually retire. My wife and I will do so now. Continue to avail yourselves of the delicacies before you if you so wish, but not too much for I still want all my friends to be able to walk by the end of the night."

A laughter rumbled throughout the room and I couldn't help but grin. Agnarr had such an easy time with people, making friends with them, inspiring them. He was truly charismatic, the exact oppostie of me. I was introverted, quiet(but not shy), weary around people I didn't always know, though I didn't show it. A part of me secretly hoped I'd be able to make him proud.

Agnarr and I left the hall followed by a few torchbearers. The Northmen would lead the new husband and wife to bed with torches to show that they were now married, as opposed to the couple's relationship being extramarital and therefore secret.

Once Agnarr and I had entered the house, he quietly shut the door behind us and we were officially alone.

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around the house, still unable to believe it to be mine as well now.

It wasn't that I hadn't seen it before, it just felt different now that it was the place where I was to live.

I spotted my bag, which I'd brought to the house earlier and which thankfully remained unopened, lying on the floor and I quickly picked it up and swung it onto my shoulder.

Agnarr was still by the door, curiously watching me.

"You don't have to do that you know? The servants can unpack your things."

"I'd hardly want to wake them, and besides I think I can look after myself for one night." I gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile.

Agnarr simply shrugged and said "Follow me."

He led me towards the back of the house and to a room off the main hall. The doorway was covered with a large, draping cloth.

"This is to be your room."

I felt my heartbeat slow at the mention that we wouldn't be sharing a bed tonight. The room consisted of a raised bed, something I had never possessd before, a few chairs, and a wardrobe with it's door currently closed, I opened it and gasped. Inside lay some of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen. I ran my hands along te fabric feelong it's soft and smooth texture.

They came in greens, blues, and even purple. I pulled one out and held it up to myself, it was the perfect height for my frame.

"How did you know my size?"

"Helga may or may not have mentioned it."

"These are beautiful. Thank you."

"There is more."

"What more could possibly want?!" I exclaimed happily, meaning every word. I had a room to myself, a bed, lovely dresses, a horse.

Agnarr handed me a small cloth pouch, like the kind used to hold money. I pulled the string and reached inside and pulled out a beautiful necklace adorned with blue stones on a white chain. The stones sparkled and reflected in the light of a few of the candles which had been lit in my room prior to my arrival.

"It's beautiful" I remarked.

"Tomorrow I will introduce you to your handmaiden and the rest of the servants. Yet, for now I believe you should rest. You'll probably want that off in order to do so" he gestured to the wreath of flowers still around my head. It began to itch again like it had been all night and thankfully Agnarr soon removed it. I scratched my head, finally glad to be rid of it.

I wondered why he was being so brisk and uptight. Not that he wasn't normally direct or clipped and efficient in manner, but tonight something seemed to be bothering him, as if he was in a hurry to get away.

I pushed such thoughts to the side as he spoke to me once more.

"Until tomorrow then." He turned and began heading out of the room.

"Wait!" I called.

He stopped in the doorway, placing one hand upon the frame and looking back over his shoulder. I strode up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for your kindness" I murmured in his ear.

His eyes became fiery, like I'd seen before when he fought for my kiss. He managed nothing except to gulp, nod , and stride from the room, leaving me curiously staring after him.

Once I was sure he was out of sight, and wasn't going to come back this way, I began unpacking, placing the codex to the side on my bed for now. I hung my dresses in the wardrobe, the stark comparison between the clothing I was used to wearing and the type Agnarr bought me, not managing to miss my observation.

When I had finished with that, and all my other clothing items, were put away, my eyes wandered once again to the codex. Where could I put it so Agnarr or Bryn or anyone else in the household wouldn't accidently stumble upon it? I decided to simply stuff it in my bag and squeeze that between the mattress and boards supporting it. I'd have to come up with someplace better in the future but, for now that would have to do.

I knew I should try to get some sleep, but my mind was racing faster than a runaway horse. I lay down on the bed, blew out the candle and shut my eyes. The unfamiliarity of being off the floor wasn't helping my present sleepless state. I tried rolling onto my shoulder, no success. I turned the other way, same result. I even tried lying on my stomach but nothing seemed to help. Frustrated, I finally sat up and made my way to the wardrobe, throwing one of my plain dresses over my nightgown, along with a shawl. I tiptoed towards the door, my short boots in hand, as I didn't want to wake Agnarr. I slowly cracked the door open, clenching my teeth at the creaking from the hinges. It wasn't that I wanted to avoid Agnarr entirely, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts for awhile and process the day. I figured some fresh air would be a major help with clearing my head.

I shut the door softly behind me and sat down on the porch, pulling my shawl tighter around me to help shield myself from the cool autumn air. The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, casting a pinkish hue upon the landscape.

I heard shuffling inside and Agnarr soon appeared in the doorway.

 _So much for some time alone with my thoughts._

"You alright?" he asked, sleepiness still permeated his voice. There were bags under his eyes and I concluded that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air. You?"

"I couldn't sleep." He placed a hand over his mouth as a yawn escaped.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What it is it? You were tense last night?"

He seemed to notice his own rigid posture for the first time and quickly tried to appear more relaxed.

"Sorry, I was just tired is all."

I wasn't entirely convinced, but I let the subject drop.

Agnarr gazed out at the horizon.

"Beautiful sunrise" he remarked.

"Yes, it is" I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Would you like to watch it together?"

I nodded eagerly and we sat down upon the porch, my head resting on his shoulder like it had on the cliff that day.

Agnarr kissed the top of my head and we fell into a companionable silence.

After a few more moments I broke the quiet.

"Agnarr?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened to your mother?"

He visibly stiffened but, seemed to relax a moment or two later.

"She was killed when I fourteen."

l lifted my head my head to gaze at him in shock.

"What happened?"

"She'd gone into the woods one day and was caught by a vagrant. He killed her and stole her jewels. I was the one to discover her body in the forest."

"How awful. Did they catch the man who did it?"

"No."

"How do you know it was a vagrant then? It could've been anyone in the woods that day."

"Trust me, when you've dealt with those people long enough, you learn their way of thinking. Their nothing but, merciless monsters who don't care about anyone but themselves." A note of anger had crept into Agnarr's voice.

His words reminded me of the one's spat at me by Wulf when I'd gone into the forest that day.

"You must miss her" I remarked.

"I do. I was closer to her than I ever was to Bjorn."

"What do you miss most about her?"

Agnarr pondered my question for a moment.

"Her fierceness. She was one of the few people who was never afraid to stand up to Bjorn. You would've liked her."

"I'm sure I would've liked her too."

Agnaarr gave me his characteristic side grin and planted a soft kiss on my lips. After we released each other and my head was once again on his shoulder, a yawn escaped me.

"Come on" Agnarr said, helping me up.

"Back to bed."

I could only nod in response as my eyes threatened to close again, allowing him to lead me back inside.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Hey guys, sorry again about the delay, here is chapter 28.**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **I've been super busy the past couple weeks so I haven't had much time to write so for those of you who were wondering what happened to me, I promise I'm still alive and well.**

 **Please be patient with me as I'm trying to get out updates as fast as I can for you guys.**

 **This was another really hard chapter to write so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I'm once again so glad to hear that so many people are loving this story. :) Thank you for all the reviews and continued support.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. God Bless :)**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Agnarr's POV:**

After I saw Freyja back to her chambers, I practically raced back to my own and flopped down on the bed. I hadn't meant to act tense around her, but from the moment I saw her in my mother's stunning wedding dress I wanted to get her alone and...

 _For Odin's sake man she made herself quite clear and you'll just drive yourself mad if you continue to think about it! No, you are gonna push those thoughts into the deepest, darkest part of your mind, secure them under lock and key and behave rationally!_

 _Behave rationally? Around someone as beautiful as her? Yeah right._

 _Shut up!_

My thoughts whirred around in my head like a spinning wheel on a cart. I sat up, picked up a whetstone and began sharpening my sword, an activity I always found greatly relaxed me. However, today that wasn't to be.

I growled lowly in frustration and strapped my sword around my waist and headed outside again. Perhaps some more of that fresh morning air would clear my head. I chose to go out the back door instead of past Freyja's room, not wishing to wake her. After I'd stepped outside and walked a few paces, my ears picked up the sound of footsteps behind me. Instead of turning my head to see who it was, which would certainly alert my pursuer I was onto them, I continued walking forward normally, giving nothing away in my posture. Then after I'd reached a grove of trees, I slipped behind one of the trunks and drew my sword, waiting in anticipation. When I judged my pursuer was close enough, I gave a loud cry and rammed my shoulder into him, knocking him to the ground, my sword at his throat before I realized it was Arn.

"You're getting rusty Jarl."

"For Thor's sake Arn what were you thinking?! I could've killed you!" I scolded him, helping him to his feet.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes and battle ready" he replied, wiping grass off his tunic and the back of his trousers.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, still irritated that he was stalking me in the wee hours of the morning.

Arn placed a hand over his chest, feigning hurt, before saying "Is it so wrong to want to visit my best friend the day after his wedding to a lovely lady?"

I glared daggers at him until he finally relented.

"Alright. Alright. I came by because I wanted to know if it would be alright to introduce Dagrun to Freyja. She seems like she could use a good lady friend closer to her age."

Dagrun was Arn's wife and Mother to his four, soon to be five, young children.

"And you had to pursue me this early in the morning and almost get your head severed from your neck to ask that question?"

"I told you. Someone has to keep your battle senses in shape. I'll bring her and the children by this afternoon."

"I haven't even made up my mind yet."

"You're right, I just did it for you. Until next time."

He waved his hand above his head as he strutted away.

I shook my head at him before heading back to the house. Well, if I needed something to clear my head I'd certainly gotten it.

###

 **Freyja's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of someone entering my room. I quickly sat up, which caused my head to spin and my vision to swim for a moment. When my senses finally cleared I was met with the sight of a woman who looked to be in her mid- to late thirties, in a plain brown linen dress, typical of the Karl class. Her brown hair was beginning to show streaks of gray and was braided down her back. Her matching brown eyes were warm and friendly.

"Forgive me Lady. I did not mean to startle you, my name is Hulda, I'm to be your handmaiden."

After a few moments of silence spent processing what she said I replied "Oh no, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my manners. This is all quite new to me."

"I quite understand. Would you like me to help you dress for the day?"

"Oh...um I suppose" I awkwardly climbed out of bed as she opened the wardrobe.

"Which would you prefer Lady?"

"Um..the blue one I guess."

Hulda quickly helped me to slip into the grown, the fabric being finer than anything I had worn in the two years since I'd come to this land. I then sat down and allowed Hulda to do my hair. Since the day called for nothing extravagant, she simply pulled my hair into a knot, and secured it with a hair stick in the typical style of many of the northmen women.

"Will there be anything else Lady?"

"Oh...um no thank you."

Hulda simply nodded to show she understood* and left the room.

As I stood, pacing a few steps and forth across the chamber in my new dress, I couldn't help but feel completely out of place. Shaking off these thoughts I headed outside my room. Agnarr was already up, which didn't exactly surprise me, sitting on a stool in front of the fire pit.

"Good morning" I greeted.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact I just met Hulda."

"She wasn't causing you any trouble was she?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. She just surprised me when she came in."

Agnarr looked me up and down for a moment and that feeling of being out of my element quickly returned.

"You wear that dress well."

"Thank you, though to be honest I feel quite awkward in it, seeing as I'm not used to wearing something so fine."

"You'll get used to it soon enough."

Before I could say anything else he continued: "We're to have visitors this afternoon. Arn wishes to introduce his children and his wife to you."

"Oh" I said, slightly surprised that I was to begin meeting people in the community so soon.

"Well, I should be happy to meet them then."

###

Later that afternoon a knock came at the door. Loki quickly answered it and let in Arn, a woman with brown hair and eyes to match, and four young children, two boys and two girls. One of the little girls was balanced on the woman I assumed to be Dagrun's hip, and her belly was just beginning to show signs of being with child. The two little boys seemed to be arguing with each other, though over what I did not know, and the other little girl clung to her mother's dress, her face partially obscured by the cloth. Agnarr and I quickly stood up to greet them.

"Lady, may I have the pleasure of introducing my wife Dagrun, my sons, Bjorn and Agnarr though we usually call him Little Agnarr when your husband's around, and my two daughters Alva and Sigrun."

"It is very nice to meet you all" I replied warmly.

The little girl, Sigrun, came out from behind her mother and scurried over, stopping only a few feet away and gazing up at me with curious brown eyes that were so similar to her mother's.

She reached out and fingered my dress, rubbing the fine material between her finger's.

"I like your dress" she mumbled shyly, so I had to think a moment before I realized what she'd said.

"Thank you" I bent down to her level.

"So your Sigrun? That's a pretty name."

"Say thank you" Dagrun reminded her when she covered her face shyly.

She mumbled "thank you" before scurrying back behind her mother.

"Well, I suppose we'll leave you ladies to get better aquainted" Agnarr jumped in when silence once again filled the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, nervous that he would be leaving it up to me to entertain Dagrun.

"On a hunt. I think the boys could use a little more practice in their archery skills don't you think Dagrun?" Arn addressed her.

The two little boys gasped in delight and began begging their mother to let them go.

"Oh alright, but listen to your Father and Uncle Agnarr understand?"

They nodded vigorously, scurrying out the door and pulling Arn along with them. Agnarr looked between the two of us for a moment before I gave him a reassuring nod, and closed the door, leaving me alone with Dagrun and her two girls. After another moment of awkward silence Dagrun spoke up.

"I apologize Lady, Sigrun can be quite shy at times" Dagrun said.

"Oh there is no need to apologize, I understand, and please call me Freyja."

Dagrun tilted her head curiously.

"You're quite unlike Valdis."

"Oh how so?"

"You're more..." she looked me up and down for a second before finally settling on a word "...unassuming."

"That is not always a bad thing."

"I never said it was." We lapsed into another awkward silence.

"Oh how remiss of me, please sit down" I gestured to a chair opposite the one I sat down in. Dagrun placed her two little girls on a couple chairs next to her before settling in herself.

"You must not misunderstand me Lady, I had no wish to offend you on the matter of your character, merely to point out the great difference I have so far observed between you and Agnarr's first wife. It intrigues me."

"Were you close to her? Valdis I mean?"

"I was on good terms with the Jarl's wife but, I wouldn't necessarily call the relationship we shared close."

"How did you know her?"

"My husband, as you've seen, is good friends with the Jarl and therefore our paths crossed often whenever we were invited to his home or at the Thing."

"I see."

"May I ask you a question Lady?"

"If you promise to stop calling me Lady" I smiled at her to show I was only joking.

"Very well, Freyja, how was it you and Agnarr came to meet? I understand you hadn't been in this town much before the previous year or so."

"It's a long story, but to give you the short version, Agnarr wounded my dog and I came upon them both. When I saw what he'd done to Kai I yelled at him that Kai was trained to regard anyone he didn't know as an enemy."

"You yelled at the Jarl?" Dagrun asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Keep in mind I hadn't exactly known who he was at the time" I giggled, recalling the memory.

A small smile graced Dagrun's features as she nodded for me to continue.

"Well I carried Kai, who was deeply injured, on my shoulders back to Magni's. When I was back at the same spot the next day, Agnarr was there waiting for me and he gave me some Hvonn for Kai's wound and apologized, especially when Baldr, who'd accompanied me, told him who I was and that Kai was Magni's animal."

Dagrun stared at me for a moment.

"Now I understand why Agnarr likes you so much. You weren't afraid to challenge him, just like his mother wasn't afraid of Bjorn."

"Yes, he's told me that himself" I replied, smiling.

"What about you? How did you and Arn meet?"

"Mommy met Daddy on the day they got married" Sigrun piped up.

"It was arranged you see. My parents liked him very much, and frankly so did I. I'd never spoken to him myself, but heard of his character from many people who knew him well, including Agnarr."

"He seems to adore you very much."

She nodded.

"He is a good husband and father, as I'm sure Agnarr will be too you and your children."

I stiffened and my cheeks reddened slightly at the mention of children.

Thankfully, Dagrun didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't say anything.

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"What in the name of Odin...?" Dagrun wondered aloud, as she tried to get up from the chair but, her pregnancy prevented her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" I admonished.

When I got to the door and opened it, there stood Arn breathing heavily.

"Arn are you alri..." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw what he and Agnarr had brought home with them. Tied by it's large front and back paws to a rather large log was a huge bear. It's mouth hung open, exposing it's tremendous and razor-sharp teeth. It's claws alone looked to be about the breadth of my hand, and it's massive body was covered in thick brown fur.

"What do you think? Agnarr shot it down" Arn exclaimed proudly.

"I helped tie it up" Little Agnarr exclaimed proudly.

"So did I!" Bjorn exclaimed indignantly.

"It'll contribute some good meat for the feast tonight eh Freyja?" Agnarr asked.

I struggled not to look at the poor animal as I forced a smile and said "It will do very well."

*In Viking culture people didn't usually bow to those above them if they were free people, as the Vikings had no concept of Kings or rulers that should be held in such special regard as to require the need to bow before them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Hi everyone, I hope your all still enjoying ths story. I'm thinking I'm gonna make this story about 40 chapters max but it could be shortened depending on what I decide so don't worry Freyja's revelation to Agnarr is coming soon so** **please stay with me and keep the reviews coming! I'd really appreciate hearing from you! God Bless :)**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Freyja's POV:**

It had been two months since the wedding and the cool November air was now permeating the town. It was today that I finally decided I would tell him. No more putting it off or hiding away. No mote excuses, just the real truth. I took a deep breath as I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror, I had been using it for weeks to practice what I was going to say to Agnarr. He was currently away visiting another Jarl and Bryn was out playing with his friends( with supervision of course. I made sure both Gyda and Helga went with him.)

As I took a deep breath and gazed at my reflection I began my speech.

"Agnarr listen...no no no that's too demanding. Agnarr there's something I think you should know about me...no no no not straightforward enough. Agnarr I need to tell you something...better."

I took another breath and began again.

"Agnarr I need to tell you something. It'll probably be a lot to take in, but I hope when I explain to you who I really am and why I hid so much from you you'll understand. My name isn't Freyja, at least it's not the name I was born with. My real name is Eadhild and I'm from a Kingdom called Wessex in a land known as England. I was captured from my homeland and enslaved before purchasing my freedom, and I saw my Father killed before my eyes. Yet, most importantly I am a Christian and I worship the one true God of my ancestors. Please don't be angry or think that I kept this from you to gain a position as your wife, or that I do not respect your customs. I only hid all of this from you because I was afraid, afraid of what would happen if others knew who I really was, if you knew who I really was."

I paused and asked "What do you think?" I turned to Kai, whose head was resting on his front paws. He simply yawned and stretched, rolling over to continue his nap.

"Well, I thought it was good anyway" I mumbled, turning back to face my reflection.

###

When Bryn was fast asleep that night, I stayed up late, a strange feeling of lonliness and restlessness pawing at me like a wounded animal begging for help. I set down my needle point with an irritated sigh and found myself looking towards Agnarr's room. How quiet and empty it seemed without him and it was then that I realized that I missed him. Agnarr and I, despite the fact we had not yet consummated our union, had grown even closer over the past few months, first it had started out with a usual kiss or two and then one day I'd found myself cuddled in his lap, his large hand supporting my lower back, and our kisses had become deeper, more passionate. He excited something in me, something that I could not name. It was as if I had recognized a part of myself in him and vice versa.

Oh yes, I missed him. So. Bad. And he wasn't due to return for another few days. I looked towards his bedroom again.

"I wonder..." I mumbled, padding towards his room.

His chambers were much like mine, except for a larger bed that could fit two people and tunics hanging in the warddrobe.

I made my way to the bed, the mattress squeaking under my weight as I sat down. I took one of the fur sheets and held it up to my nose, the musky and delightful scent of Agnarr filling my nose. I wrapped myself in it, the loneliness ripping apart my heart being soothed somewhat by his scent. I lay back on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

###

 **Agnarr's POV:**

It was well into the night when I arrived back at home. I had been planning to return a few days early to surprise Freyja, but had not expected that the journey would require me to travel long after night had fallen. I dismounted Odin and handed him off to one of the stable boys, my heart starting to race as I neared the house and I thought about I would gently wake Freyja up tomorrow and how she'd be so surprised to see me. I'd then pull her to me and kiss her until she was senseless, so she'd know exactly how lonely I'd been without her company these past couple weeks. I would not wake her now though, she needed her rest. I creaked the door open before shutting and bolting it as quietly as possible before taking a small candle and heading towards my chambers.

My heart almost leapt into my throat at the sight I saw when I got there. Freyja was sprawled on my bed, my blanket wrapped around her small frame and her bare feet poking out from underneath. In her tossing and turning her night gown had road up, exposing part of her legs...

 _Snap out of it Agnarr!_

I placed the candle down and made my towards her, kneeling down next to the bed, and shaking her gently.

"Freyja...Freyja" I whispered.

She moaned for a moment before her eyes opened and she squinted against the candlelight.

"Agnarr?' she inquired, still only half awake.

All of a sudden her eyes shut open.

"Agnarr!" she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright and trying to untangle herself from the blanket, but she only succeeded in stumbling off the bed and into my arms.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean to cause any trouble... I didn't know you would be coming back today. I..."

"Well, here I was hoping to surprise you and instead I ended up getting a surprise of my own."

"I'm sorry, if you want I'll leave right this minute and never come again without your permission."

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What were you doing in here?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed again, a moment of silence elapsing before she began to speak.

"When I was little, my Father would go on trips sometimes and I would miss him so he always left a shirt of his or something with me because it smelled like him and it would help soothe my loneliness until he got back."

A blush crept into her cheeks and she avoided all eye contact as she continued.

"And tonight I was...well..I was missing you, and I thought if I slept with something with your scent that it would do the same thing and help me go to sleep."

She continued gazing at the floor in shame and refusing to look at me.

"It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid."

She gazed up in surprise.

"Really?"

The side of my mouth quirked up and I cupped her face with both my hands, rubbing small circles on her neck.

She closed her eyes in contentment.

"Stay with me" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What?"

"Stay with me, until morning."

"You mean like in the same bed? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. And you Freyja what is your answer?" I whispered moving my face closer to hers.

Her answer came as an equally quiet whisper.

"Yes."

 **Ahhhhhhhh! Yesssss! This chapter was so fun to write! It's like FINALLY! right? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Hi everyone, first of all I'd like to apologize for the delay, as I've been super busy the past month or so! I've also been struggling with a huge lack of motivation. I hope your all still enjoying this story, and thank you for all the great reviews! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! God Bless :)**

 **Note: Any non-modern English words in this chapter will be in Old English, also known as Anglo-Saxon, which was spoken by the Anglo-Saxon people in England at this time.**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Freyja's POV:**

 _It was just another ordinary day on the Isle I called home, it was connected to the mainland, the Kingdom of Wessex, by a small land bridge. The grains of sand crunched under my feet as I strode along the beach, reading from the codex. I smiled at it, then tucked it away in a small sack underneath my forest green cloak. The wind softly whipped up my hair as I listened to the gentle crashing of waves along the shore. I turned a corner and my blood ran cold. Father was being held by the scruff of his neck by men I had never seen before, some of them wore tattoos, others wore teeth around their necks or wrists though I couldn't tell if they were human ones or not. What frightened my most however when the man holding Father spotted me and he grinned maliciously, his teeth showing several grooves that looked as if they had been deliberately scratched in.*_

 _Father followed his gaze to me with terrified eyes._

 _"Eadhild oþiern!" (Eadhild run away!) he cried._

 _The man holding him let go and began to move in my direction. I turned and took off down the beach as fast as my legs could carry me. I looked behind me frantically too see how close he was and if I could possibly make it to safety. Suddenly I tripped over a hole in the ground and let out a loud yelp as I was thrown onto my stomach. All of a sudden I felt a yank on my hair and I was soon looking into the terrifying face of the man who had only moment before held my Father helpless._

 _Tears began to spill down my eyes which only made his grin seem to widen. He yanked me from the ground, placed a hand over my mouth, likely to keep me from summoning any possible help. I bit down hard on the skin of his hand and he swore, releasing me only to slap me on the face so hard it drew blood, before finally dragging me on the ground by the hair and depositing me in front of a pair of large feet covered in boots._

 _I dared to glance up and look at the man, who was obviously their leader, with red tearful eyes._

 _He only smirked and nodded, as if I was a piece of art that had received his approval._

 _The man next to him shared his smirk and bent down, beginning to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. Suddenly a knife sliced through his hand coming out through his palm on the other side._

 _He let out a sharp cry and retracted his hand. I glanced over to see Father, blood dripping from his side and breathing hard, a look of intense fury and protection in his eyes._

 _The man's comrade, the one who had dragged me by the hair, pulled the knife out of the mans hand as he practically shrieked in pain.  
_

 _He slowly stalked toward my Father, blood dripping from the knife._

 _"Nese!" (No!) I screamed, but the man who currently held me on my knees on the sand, covered my mouth as I continued to struggle, making a harsh shushing sound._

 _Father defiantly looked up at the man as he stood before him, blood dripping from his lip.  
_

 _The man smirked and bent down waving the knife in front of Father's face._

 _Before suddenly stabbing him in the neck._

 _I emitted a scream behind the mans hand and managed to wriggle out of his grasp and crawl towards Father, who now lay sprawled upon the sand, drowning in his own blood that was pouring from his neck._

 _"Eadhild!" he rasped, as I grabbed his hand, tears rolling down my face._

 _"G_ êse Fæder?" (Yes Father?")

 _"Do ne simle lǣte hwa ġestiles" (Don't ever let anyone make you be quiet (lit. silence you))._

 _He then closed his eyes and slipped away as the men dragged me towards the ship..._

Someone was shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure above me, and screamed.

"Freyja Freyja calm down it's me!" I slowly stilled as I recognized Agnarr's voice.

"You were having a nightmare" he stated, as I sat up in bed.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head to clear it. I had had another dream of the memory that I had haunted me ever since I was taken from land. And in front of the last person who needed to know the truth right now. Agnarr.

Fear tingled it's way up my spine as I wondered if I'd said anything that might have given me away.

I was brought back to reality with Agnarr's hand pushing my hair away from my face, and rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry to have woken you" I began.

"What were you dreaming about? You were crying for someone."

I looked down, hoping that Agnarr wouldn't be able to see in the dark the tear that was streaking it's way down my cheek.

"I was dreaming about the day my Father was killed."

"Tell me" he softly crooned, rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

I took a deep breath before deciding to continue.

"When he died I was there. I saw it all."

"What happened?"

"It was just an ordinary day. I was walking home and all of a sudden I saw a group of men and one of them had my Father by the neck. They spotted me and one of them came after me. I tried to run, to get help but I fell and he began dragging me bavk towards them and when I tried to resist... he...he slapped me."

"Freyja you told me that no harm had come to you."

"Well, not in that way it didn't." I realized how pathetic that sounded as I sniffled and found that my nose was starting to run.

"My father was trying to collect money from men who owed him. They didn't want to pay so they killed him. Magni got there though and kept them from harming me any further."

Silence filled the room as I finished my story.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a note of hurt filled Agnarr's voice.

"Because I knew you'd run off and kill him."

"Your right by Odin. Who is he?" his voice darkened.

"Agnarr listen to me." I placed my hands on either side of his face for emphasis.

When I was certain I had his attention I continued.

"I don't want you to go chasing after him. I have no need for revenge, for I am already living it by being happy and free and not filled with hatred. I'm safe now, I have a home, a husband, a son. I have everything I could ever want."

I hugged him.

"Please stay here with me, for that is how you can avenge me, your presence makes me happy."

It was only after I lapsed into silence again that I'd realized all I'd said.

I hoped the darkness was able to conceal the reddening of my cheeks.

Agnarr said nothing for awhile.

"As you wish my Freyja" he finally whispered, before kissing me and placing me close to him, pulling the covers over the both of us.

###

It was December now and tiny snowflakes were falling around me as I sat atop Snowflake. The horse slowly trudged through the trees, the sound of snow and leaves crunching underfoot echoed in the stillness of the air. I had ridden out in the early morning, wanting sometime alone with my thoughts, and I knew once Agnarr heard the message I'd orally given my handmaiden to tell him he'd understand.

I pulled Snowflake to a stop for a moment on a grassy patch leading up to a sharp bluff at the end, and took in a deep breath of air, listening to the waves as they crashed against the rocks below. I smiled with my eyes closed.

How good the Lord was to create such beauty for man to observe. Who was I that the Creator of the universe, the King of all Kings, would place the beauty of nature here for me to see in this very moment?

It was then that a sharp wail interrupted my revelry.

I startled and Snowflake, sensing my fright, took a surprised step back.

"Whoa, whoa steady girl it's alright." I soothed her, patting her neck and stroking her mane. Once I was certain she'd calmed down I listened closely for the sound again.

It came again and this time it sounded like it came from a child, specifically an infant.

I dismounted and whispered in Snowflake's ear "huth" and she nickered slightly and stood still.

It was a code word that I would say to her so she couldn't be stolen. If it was not whispered in her ear and someone tried to take her she would resist. Agnarr had taught me the trick and helped me to teach Snowflake what to do when I whispered the word. I had chosen something that wouldn't be guessed easily such as the word stay or go. The word huth in the Northmen's tongue meant hidden, a fitting word for my situation I think, and therefore one I would remember quite well.

I trudged through the trees, hiding myself behind a giant oak as I spotted a man with dark brown hair place a small bundle on a rock. Another cry resounded from the bundle and I realized it was the infant obscured in the blankets. The man seemed without a speck of compassion as he strode away, leaving the weeping infant.

Anger boiled inside me, but I didn't try to get the man's attention as I didn't know what kind of person I was dealing with. Instead I waited until he was out of sight before creeping towards the rock and lowering the blanket slightly to see the baby's face. The child was tiny, smaller than most infants I had seen. I knew from Magni that it was common practice among the Northmen for children born with disabilites of any kind or who were simply deemed unfit to make it in the world, would be left exposed to the elements or thrown into the sea, yet this was the first time I'd seen it in practice .**

The baby had stopped wailing and was now gazing at me with big soulful brown eyes, as if wondering whether I would be kinder to him than those whom his care had been entrusted to before. Tears prickled my eyes. How could anyone be so cruel as to sacrifice their own child for something that was no fault of their own?

I gently picked up the bundle and held him to my chest, bouncing him up and down gently. His face was beginning to turn red from the cold and I knew I had to get him somewhere warm and soon.

I glances back towards where Snowflake was. What would I do? Would Agnarr let me look after him at least until we found some place for him to live? Would he even let me keep him?

I looked back the child one last time, who coughed and tried to snuggle more into the blankets to keep warm.

It was in that moment I made my decision. I could not just leave a beloved child of my God to die, it was against his law. For better or for worse I would do my best to help him.

"Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy" I whispered.

I made my way to Snowflake, picking up her reins and leading her back towards home on foot.

###

When I arrived back home, I took a deep breath before entering the house, trying to calm my nerves as I prepared myself to face Agnarr.

I gazed down at the baby, snuggling against me.

"Don't worry little one, I know God will always look upon you with his favor" I whispered, as his eyes began to close in sleep.

I took one more deep breath and stepped inside, the harsh winter breeze being cut off as I closed the door behind me.

"There you are!" Agnarr exclaimed, coming around the corner from our chamber.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off..." he paused when he saw the bundle in my arms.

"..to" he finished, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The baby whimpered slightly at the noise before settling back down to sleep.

"I trust there is a good explanation as to why you suddenly have a child with you Freyja" Agnarr prompted.

"I found him alone. He'd been abandoned Agnarr."

Agnarr came closer to inspect the child.

"He's weak, probably won't survive the winter."

"We don't know that. With the proper care I'm sure he can make it through."

"Freyja, he is not ours. It is none of our business."

"Well, it should be the business of every decent person in this town."

"Freyja..."

"At least give him a chance."

Agnarr looked away for a moment, his lips pressed into a thin line.

After a moment he turned back to me.

"Okay."

"Okay?!" I asked, both shocked and relieved.

"But..." he held up a finger, silencing my elation.

"If he does not improve within one moon, you take him back."

"And if he does improve?""

"Then we set out to find him a new home, if his parents give us permission. If they want their son back they will have him."

"But Agnarr we can't...!"

His raised eyebrows silenced my objection. I figured that was as good as I was going to get. After all, Agnarr was right about one thing.

We had no blood claims.

As much as I disliked it, if the boy lived he would have to go back to his parents unless they voluntarily reliquished him under the Northmen law. Even a Jarl sich as Agnarr was not exempt from the laws. At least if he improved and went home, he would most likely live.

You can do nothing else for him?"

Nothing short of breaking our laws."

I sighed.

"Alright. Deal."

 ***The Vikings did actually wear teeth and cut grooves in their teeth, most likely to frighten their enemies and make them look more fierce.**

 ****Vikings actually practiced this form of eugenics in their culture and it did involve children who were deformed, disabled, or weak and sickly-looking being left exposed to the elements or thrown into the sea to drown because they were considered too much of an economic burden.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Hi everyone and Happy Belated New Year! Sorry about the delay, I've been needing a break from this story but I'm back now! Yea! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I've had so much fun writing this chapter! I love hearing from you guys and how much your enjoying this story! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! God Bless!**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Freyja's POV:**

"Mother why do you have a baby?" Bryn had come in from playing outdoors shortly after we'd brought the child into the house. Kai also approached, sniffing at the bundle of blankets. The child stirred but otherwise did not seem to mind Kai's prescence.

"I found him alone" I explained patiently.

"Where are his Mother and Father?"

I hesitated, not wishing to impart such painful details to one so young and innocent.

I decided to go with "we're looking after him for his mother and father."

Bryn peeked over the blanket with curious eyes.

"He's tiny."

"Babies usually are. Would you like to hold him?"

"Really?" Bryn asked, eyes going wide in surprise.

"Sure. Sit down and I'll hand him to you."

I got up off the chair and had Bryn sit in my place.

Once I was sure he was secure I slowly placed the child in his arms.

"Good Bryn, now make sure to support his head...there you go... you got him" I encouraged before finally releasing him into Bryn's arms.

I was both surprised and warmed when Bryn unexpectedly gave his forehead a big child-like kiss.

That is until the baby started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Bryn asked.

"I don't know Bryn, he might be hungry. Here let me take him." I gently lifted him out of Bryn's arms and began to gently bouce him up and down, at a loss as to what to do.

"Here Frauen (Lady)*, this might help." Gyda came and held out a skin that normally held water with a small cork placed on top to keep the liquid in.

"It's fresh milk from the cows. It's not his mother's but it will have to do for now."

"Thank you Gyda."

I uncorked the end and slowly lowered it to the child's mouth, from which he began suckling vigorously. I secretly wondered how long it had been since he'd been fed. I might've rescued him only just in time.

When he was done he gave me a look before suddenly bursting into tears. I glanced up at Gyda, at a loss as to what to do.

"He probably just needs to be burped Frauen. Here hand him to me."

I obliged her request and she held the baby against her shoulder, gently yet firmly patting his back.

After a couple seconds gurgles and tiny burps filled the air, making Bryn double over in laughter.

"Did you hear him Mother?! He sounded funny!" Bryn's face began to redden as he rolled on the floor kicking his feet up.

Agnarr chose that moment to enter the room. He took one glance at Bryn, then at Gyda and finally at me.

"Do I want to know?"

"No not really" I replied.

###

The next morning Agnarr was up before I was which I quickly surmised when I glimpsed the other half of the bed to be empty.

I grumbled in irritation, pulling the covers tighter around me and wishing desperately for Agnarr's warmth to be here.

After a while I gave up on trying to go back to sleep and crawled out of bed, summoning Hulda.

"I wish to dress now. Please pick something nice yet simple."

"Yes Frauen" she replied, heading towards the wardrobe as I sat down, beginning to comb out my hair.

Soon Hulda had me dressed in an a dark blue gown that contrasted perfectly with the darkness of my hair.

As I sat back down again, I expected Hulda to begin preparing my hair for the day but instead she spoke up as I turned to her inquisitively.

"Pardon me Frauen but, the Jarl wanted you to have this."

 _This_ was a beautiful necklace with blue stones that appeared as if, put into the sunlight, they would almost shimmer.

I had to sigh and shake my head, though in a happy way. Agnarr simply spoiled me.

"Forgive me again Frauen but..."

I turned towards Hulda again in the chair.

"Yes Hulda what is it?"

"A man's coming by to see that child. The one you brought in yesterday. I heard the Jarl talking about it to that slave of his."

"What man? I was not informed we were to have visitors to see the child."

"I couldn't say Frauen. Only that the slave was sent to go look for him."

My mind started to race. Who wathis visitor showing such an interest in an abandoned child and why the apparent secrecy? Why hadn't Agnarr told me? He'd never kept secrets from me before.

" Will that be all Frauen?" Hulda asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes of course...wait!" I said, remembering another matter I wished to be made clear.

"Hulda, Agnarr's slave is named Loki. Please refer to him as such from now on."

"Yes, Frauen."

"Good. That'll be all thank you."

Hulda departed the room, and I turned back to brushing my hair, still confused as ever by Agnarr's actions.

###

When I came out into the main area of the longhouse, Agnarr was sitting by the fire-pit. He stood up as I approached him.

"Good Morning" he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"So who is this mysterious man I hear will be visiting us?" I asked, getting right to the point.

Agnarr looked startled at the fact that I had discovered his "secret."

When he recovered from the initial shock he finally seemed to find his words.

"Well.."

A knock at the door interrupted him.

"That's for you" he said.

Narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him, I headed to answer.

I pulled the door open...to find Helga standing there, bundled up in a fur coat, a large fur hood framing her face. Beside her stood a man, who probably looked to be about in his late twenties with similar eyes to Helga's and dark brown hair that flowed to about shoulder-length.

"Helga!" I exclaimed, delightedly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back till spring!"

Helga had been away the past couple months visiting her elder son, who's wife had just borne their first child and Helga's first grandchild.

"I thought I'd come back early, considering the roads weren't too impassable and see how you and Agnarr were doing."

"Oh I'm so glad you did!" I pulled her into a hug.

The man beside us cleared his throat.

"Um...pardon me Frauen but, it is a bit cold out here so..."

"Oh of course forgive me please do come in!" I exclaimed, ushering them into the house.

Helga removed her heavy cloak, while the man beside her pulled off the piece of cloth covering his nose and mouth to protect from the cold.

"I don't you've met but, this is my elder son Bjorn" Helga explained after they'd removed their outer layers, gesturing to the man.

"Now that they were inside get a closer look at Helga's son. He was about the average height for a Northmen, with Helga's blue orbs and a small dark beard running along the side of his face and stopping just below his chin.

His dark hair was neatly combed and pulled back with a length of cord. Altogether, a quite handsome man, though of course I probably shouldn't have said so with Agnarr in the room, not that I was at all attracted to Helgas son in that way I mean.

"I believe I am to congratulate you Bjorn. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. We named her after her mother, Asa."

"How lovely. I look forward to possibly meeting her and her mother one day."

"You were right mother, she is quite sweet" he said, directing his statement towards Helga.

She chuckled in response.

"What's so funny? Is there something wrong with being kind?" I placed my hands on my hips, slightly irritated at the joke they seemed to be sharing at my expense.

"No absolutely not Frauen. It struck me how much your manner is differentfrom that of the Jarl's first wife."

"That's what I keep hearing. Was she really so terrible?"

"You have no idea."

We lapsed into silence for a few moments.

"Thank you Agnarr for sending that slave of yours to help us fix that broken wheel on the cart."

I again cringed inwardly at the way they talked about Loki but, now was not the time to show that. Why couldn't they just use his name? It's not like it was exactly hard to remember.

"You mean Bjorn was the man you sent Loki to?" I turned to Agnarr.

He grinned tentatively.

"I wanted their coming to be a surprise. That's I didn't tell you I had sent Loki out."

I couldn't help but, giggle and shake my head at all the worry I causd mself over what turned out to be nothing but a sweet gesture on Agnarr's part.

"You and your surprises" I replied, grinning and kising him on the cheek.

####

After Helga and Bjorn had returned to their home, Agnarr had some business to attend to in the town. Apparently a full on fight had broken out between a carpenter and a customer over the price of a chair. Arn and several other men in the town apparently had had to rip them apart and wrestle them to the ground and then sent someone to call on Agnarr to solve the dispute immediately before anyone else got hurt.

I took the opportunity to go looking for Loki, as I was always curious where he went during this time of the day. Bryn had Gyda looking after him and Kai loped after me as I headed outside.

The chill of the air hit me and I pulled my fur cloak tighter around me, another gift from Agnarr.

I entered the stables where the horses were nestled, some were munching hay while others poked their heads out from their stalls curiously.

Snowflake nickered and nodded her head as I came closer.

"Hey girl" I scratched her nose and she butted me with her head.

"Wanna help me find Loki?"

It was then that someone behimd me cleared their throat. I turned to see Loki standing there, a bundle of firewood in his arms.

"Ah Loki, there you are. I was looking for you. Why don't you sit a moment you look tired.

Loki simply shook his head and pointed to the firewood and then a corner of the barn.

"I understand if you want to get on withyour work, but would you like some company while you do it. I know that always helped me."

Loki's eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes darkened as he shook his head. I wondered what I'd said to cause such an abupt change in his mood.

He headed past me to place down the firewood, stacking it against the wall into a neat pile.

"Alright then, I'll just leave you to your work" I said, still mystified.

As I was going to leave, something inside stopped me.

I turned back towards Loki and with his back still to me I spoke.

"Loki, I understand you. Some things are hard to say."

And with that I left the barn.

 ***This may have been the title used to address a Jarl's wife though this isn't absolutely certain.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and am glad I could get another one out and share it with you guys (and girls of course)! Only about eight chapters left to go after this one as I really wanna start wrapping this up. Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I'd also love to hear what about the story everyone is enjoying. I love hearing from you guys and how much everyone is enjoying this story so far! God Bless :)**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain content that may be triggering for some of you. Self-harm. Viewer doscretion advised.**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to original owners, no copyright intended.**

 **Loki's POV:  
**

 _Loki I understand you. Some thing's are hard to say._ I stood there in silent shock as she left, closing the door gently behind her. All of a sudden I felt anger well up inside me.

She understood me? How could she? She was a Jarl's wife, a free-woman, respected in ways that I never would be.

 _Yet she respected you and your decision did she not?_

I slammed down one of the logs onto the pile, my anger growing with each passing minute, ignoring that little voice of reason.

She had no idea what it was like, to be ashamed of how you were born, to be an outcast, to have your own father loath you as much as he would an annoying flea, to be the sole and complete property of another, who by the way happens to be your own family!

And the only light in it all had been my mother. Until Bjorn sold her away when I was nine and I never saw her again. I had received word of her death many years later.

The pain welled up in my chest, crushing me and making it almost unbearable to breathe. Without thinking, I broke off a sharp wooden splinter and drew it across the flesh of my arm, slowly watching as little scarlet drops hit the floor...

 **Freyja's POV:**

I stood outside the barn, something inside telling me that I should go back and see if he was alright.

 _Don't be silly Freyja. He clearly wanted to be left alone to do his work._

Still, I hesitated.

There was something in his eyes, a deep loneliness as if he had not a friend in the world.

I pursed my lips, my mind pulling me two different ways.

Before, I could fully comprehend was I was doing I turned around and pushed the door open to the barn.

"Loki I know you probably wanted to be left alone but I was concern..." I stopped in mid-sentence as I rounded the corner.

Loki was kneeling there, staring at the log pile.

"Loki are you alright?" I inquired. He turned his head to gaze at me, his hamd covering his other arm. It was a moment later that I saw why. Blood covered the hand over the wound and dripped down his arm and onto the floor.

"Your hurt! Let me see" as I leant down to inspect the wound he jerked away violently and stood up, holding the injured arm and shaking his head.

"If you don't treat it infection will spread."

His eyes hardened further than they already were and my confusion only deepened.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need your help!" he suddenly snapped. I'm not sure what shocked me more, his tone or the fact that he was actually speaking aloud.

Loki even seemed to have even surprised himself.

The next thing I knew he rushed past me out of the barn.

###

At dinner that night I pushed my spoon around in the stew.

"It's not gonna get any warmer the longer you wait" Agnarr remarked.

I sighed heavily, putting the spoon down on the rim of the wooden bowl.

"Anything the matter?" Agnarr inquired, concern filling his voice.

"It's Loki."

"What about him?"

"He was wounded today but he refused to let me help him. He even spoke aloud."

Agnarr's spoon paused halfway to his mouth.

"He was wounded? Where?"

"His arm."

"He could have simply injured it by accident while he was working Freyja."

"No I'm sorry but I know what I saw Agnarr. It was self-inflicted."

He paused for a second, chewing his food thoughtfully.

"Well, he's alive. I suppose thats all that matters."

I balked at his almost nonchalant response.

"How can you be so dismissive?" I snapped.

"He's a slave."

"And your family!" It wasn't until a second later that I realized what I had said.

"What...did you just say?"Agnarr asked slowly and slightly shocked.

He stood up, palms placed upon the table.

I held my chin up high, keeping eye contact and resisting the urge to run and hide in the next room in embarrassment and shame that I had let Magni's secret slip.

"You heard me."

Agnarr removed his hands from the table, his mouth set in a thin line.

"I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure out who told you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It seems I didn't have to."

"You're not answering my question" I replied, frustrated.

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough."

"That isn't an answer."

"Well, neither was yours!"

"Why are you shouting?!"

"Why are you not answering my questions?!"

By now things had evolved into a full on shouting match.

"Why do you care so much how I treat a slave?! He is my property!"

I sighed in disgust and frustration.

"My mistake" I said heatedly. And with that I stormed to my chambers. I had once been a slave according to the Northmen. If Agnarr found ou who I really was, would he call me the same

###

I lay on the covers, the blankets enveloping me as I pulled them tighter around my form. I played our interaction over in my mind, wondering where exactly it had gone wrong. I had been hurt by what Agnarr said, that was obvious. Property? How could he say such a thing about his own brother?

Yet, perhaps it wasn't merely that that has struck a cord in me.

I had been a slave once according to the Northmen law. If Agnarr found out who I really was, would he treat me the same? Call me the same? I sighed and shifted onto my back, gazing up at the wooden ceiling.

Suddenly the floorboards creaked and I looked over to see Agnarr standing there.

"I know why you're angry" he said.

I turned my head away.

"Do you?" I asked, fear starting to rise within me that maybe I had given myself away.

"You're angry because I kept something from you even though your my wife." The bed squeaked under his weight as he climbed onto it, brushing a hair from my face.

I said nothing.

He grinned mischevously.

"Here's to our first fight."

I couldn't help grinning despite myself.

"Alright from now on, no more secrets. Deal" he held out his hand.

I shook it, knowing full well how hypocritical I was being, as I had kept secrets from him since the day we met.

"Deal."


End file.
